


Two Mechs and a Sparkling

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And yet, Arguing, Fluff, Platonic parentship, Taking Suggestions, These two Mecha should not have a baby, here they are, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream receives an unexpected surprise and decides to keep it.Wheeljack insists that the seeker can't do it alone, and somehow gets himself roped into this. This should be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written these characters before. This is really supposed to be funny and adorable, so sorry if t gets a bit out of character at times, I apologise. I'll try my best. 
> 
> Alright, Enjoy.

Starscream was tired. But when was he not, these days? He slumped in his chair rubbing an aching processor, while everyone else had left for Blurr’s bar. Everyone except Wheeljack, maybe, and Windblade could have been lurking around somewhere. It was likely she went to talk to Metroplex. Wheeljack was probably in his lab, and who knows where Ironhide is. 

All Starscream knew was that he was alone. This was nothing new, of course, Starscream was very used to being alone. Both literally and figuratively. 

As Starscream cradled a waning processor ache he let his mind wander. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, his mind switched from topic to topic until he was far from his original thoughts.

A small sound pulled him from his trance. 

Starscream sat up. He scanned the dark room for a moment. No one else was there. A second later he dismissed the noise as wind, or his processor playing tricks on him, since it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He leaned back in his chair, prepared to get lost again, when another small sound echoed through the room. 

The red mech sat up quickly. He scanned the room again. He didn’t feel anyone else’s presence- 

Or-

No, there was someone there. Someone small? 

Confused, Starscream stood from his seat and wandered about the room. He listened carefully for the sound he’d heard before. 

That’s when he heard it. It sounded like- A whimper? 

Starscream followed the faint, seemingly out of control, EM field. It brought him to the door of his office. 

Behind the door Starscream found the last thing he expected to find anywhere, at any time, under any circumstance.

The tiny thing, resting in a scrap made ‘basket’ reached it’s tiny servos up and let out a small, long, whine. 

Starscream was at a loss. He closed the door and leaned against it. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he’d just seen was real. Carefully he opened the door and peeked back out. It was still there. He quickly shut the door. He had to think. He paced about the room as he did, “How would someone even get up here? Don’t these types of places have guards or something?” Starscream acknowledged that Rattrap was not uncommonly found at the stairway to his office, and, frankly, Starscream couldn't remember whether or not Rattrap had already taken off. Surely he must have, considering the current visitor. 

“Why me?” Starscream asked himself, “I mean, of all the people, someone decided to trust me with-” he paused for a growl, “I suppose that’s what I get being Cybertrons fearless leader.” He paused in his pacing to consider the repercussions of taking it in, or leaving it be. Starscream had certainly done some deplorable things in his lifetime. He knew this about himself. So he assumed that committing another less than desirable act wouldn’t be something that would weigh too much on his ‘conscious’, or whatever that thing is called. 

“I could dump it on someone else,” he mumbled to himself. Outside the little thing began to cry, this time much louder than before. Starscream stiffened, before running to the door and pulling it inside. The last thing he needed right now was for someone to hear the little thing. 

He placed the scrap made basket like thing on his desk and stared at the tiny little creature. The sparkling couldn’t have been more than a couple days old. It was dim and tiny, suggesting it had just been transferred. It truly was small, not even as big as Starscream’s forearm. It continued to cry. Starscream just let it. He had no experience with sparklings, and he wasn’t sure if he had any interest in gaining any. Upon looking it over Starscream discovered a small note, it read “Please take care of her, she deserves much better than me,” Starscream mumbled it aloud to himself then scoffed, “Yeah, like I’m so much better.” he grumbled, crumpling up the note and mindlessly tossing it to a dark corner of the room. 

He stood for a while, just watching the uneasy newspark. Part of his processor was putting some serious consideration into keeping it, while another part seemed adamantly against the idea.

What else could he do, though? Dump it on some other sorry spark? Leave it out in the world to die? As much as Starscream contemplated the options, he knew he wasn’t that sparkless. Not to mention one of his citizens apparently had some level of trust in him, and Starscream couldn’t help but let that weigh his decision just slightly. 

He looked over the sparkling again. Even he had to admit it was cute. It appeared as though it’s color was coming in red, and it had two tiny wings just beginning to spring from it’s back. It’s frame appeared to be that of a femme, but who could really tell at this point? 

The crying had yet to die down, and it was beginning to annoy the red seeker. He picked up the little thing and let it lay in the crook of his arm. ‘This is what you do, right?’ he thought to himself, adjusting the tiny frame, ‘hold it when it cries.’ the tiny femmed calmed down almost immediately against the large warm frame, but still let out a small whine now and then. 

Something fluttered inside of Starscream’s spark as the tiny thing snuggled into him. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it almost felt- protective? Something in Starscream’s spark had decided for him that he would be looking after this little thing, without first speaking to his processor, which was still telling him that this whole situation was going to spell trouble. 

That didn’t seem to matter however. Something in Starscream’s programming seemed to be shifting. Certain protocols activated themselves. Starscream wanted to resist, but he couldn’t. Looking down at the tiny Sparklings big bright optics just struck a chord with the seeker. 

So, ultimately, Starscream decided to keep it.

That meant he had to take care of it. That was something no cybertronian had done in, well, who knows how long? Millions upon millions of years. Sparklings, as far as anyone knew, predated Nova Prime, the first civil war. They may date back to the knight of cybertron. No one really knew, all anyone knew was that they were inefficient, and uncommon. They needed time to grow and develop. There was no need for sparklings with wars being waged and ready made soldiers available. Who had the time to raise a sparkling? 

Well, there was time now. Plenty of time, it seemed. Maybe a sparkling was just the kind of thing Starscream needed. 

As the little thing rested a small hand against it’s adopted Sire’s plating it began to whine again. Starscream was drawn out of his thoughts by it’s small cries. He could only fathom that the little thing was hungry, considering he had no idea how long it had been waiting outside his door, and it was likely the thing had been sleeping in that time. 

Starscream looked around. He had limited knowledge of sparklings, but he did know that feeding them pure energon would mess up their systems. He needed to dilute it somehow. Of course, stuck in his office, there was no real way for him to do that. He had to think. 

He didn’t feel comfortable leaving the sparkling alone. He also didn’t want anyone to become aware of it’s existence, however, so carrying it around was also out of the question. 

Starscream nearly slapped himself for the simple solution that popped into his processor. It seemed so obvious. 

He opened up the cockpit in the center of his chest and carefully rested the restless sparkling inside. He hoped the little thing wouldn’t make too much noise and alert anyone they may come across to it’s presence. 

He decided to remain in the building, and hopefully find some diluted energon in one of the labs. Maybe Wheeljack had some. 

Starscream made his way down to the labs. Wheeljack’s was the only one in use, so it was the most likely to have what Starscream needed. Or at least have the ingredients Starscream would need to create what he needed. 

Upon entering the lab Starscream was relieved to see that it was void of life. He searched through the cluttered space, but didn’t find any already diluted energon. He did manage to find the ingredients necessary to produce it. 

The process wasn’t difficult, it was just annoying. Starscream wanted to sneer at the condition of Wheeljack’s lab, but he couldn’t. Starscream had been a scientist once, he knew how it was sometimes, though he was sure his lab had never been quite so messy. Starscream didn’t think of Wheeljack as the cluttered type, but apparently he was, or, at least, could be. 

Starscream found everything he needed to create the energon for the hungry sparkling.  
It felt good being back in a lab, even if it was for something as miniscule as diluting energon. Starscream began to zone out as he prepared everything. 

“Starscream?” 

Starscream nearly leaped out of his plating at the sound of Wheeljack’s voice. The seeker’s surprise caused his concoction to spill over and douse the small flame heating it. This caused a small explosion, which then resulted in a fire. Wheeljack rushed to Starscream’s aid to put out the fire. 

“What are you doin’ in here?” asked Wheeljack as he patted out the fire. He slipped a finger into the glass Starscream had been using and rubbed the bit of substance between his fingers, studying it, “Is this diluted energon?” he asked, slightly confused. No one made diluted energon, there was no reason for it.

Starscream didn’t answer as he began to clean up his mess. He didn’t want to lie. He didn’t lie to Wheeljack. He also didn’t want to tell him about the sparkling. So really there was no winning. 

“I need it,” Starscream answered truthfully. 

Wheeljack looked at him with some confusion, “For what? Are you feeling sick or somethin’?” it was the only thing Wheeljack could think of that anyone might use diluted energon for, “I’ve got some low-grade in my room, I could-”

“No-” Starscream answered a bit too quickly, “I- I’m not feeling sick.”

This seemed to confuse Wheeljack even more. He didn’t quite believe the red jet, considering Starscream wasn’t one to admit his weaknesses, even some simple tank churning. 

Wheeljack decided to change subjects slightly, “You know, I don’t like you sneaking around my lab like this.” he said, “I’ve got some dangerous stuff in here.”

Starscream scoffed, “Please,” he murmured, insulted, “Before I was a soldier I was a scientist. I know my way around a lab.” 

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes, “Maybe you know your way around your lab, Screamer, but this is my lab.”

Starscream rolled his eyes, “Maybe,” he grumbled, “But the beakers and burners are all the same.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes right back, “Well, just don’t start any more fires. Just make what you need and get goin’, I’ve got some more work to do.” 

Starscream leaned against the table, “Working late, are we?” 

“What other kind’a work is there?” 

Starscream huffed out a slight laugh. He resumed what he was doing, trying not to bother Wheeljack as he did. Starscream managed to stay mostly out of the way as he created the diluted energon. He’d nearly forgotten there was a sparkling in his chassis until the little thing started crying again.

Starscream stiffened at the sound. Wheeljack looked at him from the other side of the lab, “What was that?” he asked, listening carefully to the muffled crying sound coming from Starscream’s direction. 

Starscream quickly gathered his materials and rushed out of the lab.

Wheeljack stared as the red seeker left. He couldn’t help but notice that the small whimpering sound went with him. 

“Starscream?” Wheeljack questioned, peaking out into the hallway, ‘Where ya goin’? That’s my stuff!”

“I’ll return it as soon as I’m finished,” Starscream yelled back, continuing to rush off. 

“Well if you don’t I’m comin’ to get it!”

Starscream ignored him and continued towards his office. The energon was almost done, it just needed a few more minutes to heat up. That could be done away from the lab, as long as Starscream remembered to bring the materials back so Wheeljack wouldn’t come hunting. 

The Sparkling continued to fuss as Starscream removed it from his chest and laid it on the desk. He threw the creature’s ‘basket’ down the incinerator hatch before attending to the sparkling. The little thing could barely even lift it’s head off the desk. It just laid there fussing, and whining. 

Starscream pinched his nasal ridge, “Do these things ever stop crying?” he asked, walking around his desk and flopping down in his chair. He observed the little sparklings. It waved it’s arms around and stretched it’s little servos into the air, grasping at nothing. She then turned her attention to Starscream. She began reaching for him, clenching her little servos, looking for something to hold. Starscream looked at the little thing for a moment, reluctant to pay it any mind. 

After it began to whine again he decided to hand over his finger. The little thing automatically wrapper her little digits around it. Though Starscream was aware it was an automated response he still felt something flutter in his spark again as the little creature took his finger in her hand. 

He shook the feeling off and pulled his finger from her grasp as he stood to get the energon. As soon as he stood the small femme began to whine again. Her adopted Sire rushed, just slightly, attempting to find something to put over the top of the glass to make the energon drinkable. Trying to pour it into the sparklings gs mouth would be more trouble than it was worth. 

Starscream growled in frustration. By now the sparkling was in full roar, the energon was cooling, and Starscream was running out of the small bit of patience he had. Eventually he decided attempting to pour the liquid into the baby's mouth was his best option. He just didn't want to deal with the mess of it ended up spilling everywhere.  
So, with this being the only solution, Starscream plucked the sparkling from the desk and cradled her in his arm again. Carefully, he placed the edge of the glass at her lips and slowly began pouring it in her mouth. She drank it with little issue. Now and again she would close her mouth for a break and a few drops would slip past her lips and dribble on her face. 

Halfway through she bagn for fuss. Starscream couldn't tell if she was just being difficult, or was actually done eating. 

The answer came a second later when she grabbed the glass with her tiny servos and tried to pull it towards her. Starscream huffed a small laugh at this action, “so demanding,” he joked quietly, granting her request. 

The sparkling seemed to calm down when she finished her meal. She let out a tiny burp before snuggling into her care givers playing and falling into recharge. 

Starscream sat in his chair, relieved that the crying was over. He rested the sparkling on his chest, trying hard not to disturb it. As it rested, Starscream’s mind raced with the endless possibilities that would come from having a sparkling. 

It was, apparently, a big responsibility, according to older accounts. Starscream took into consideration the fact that he had already been entrusted with the fate of an entire planet, he didn’t have time for a sparkling. What is he ruined it? What if this tiny innocent processor was twisted, and flipped, and manipulated to the point where it became similar to himself? Starscream didn’t want that. For one he didn’t want the competition, he already had Rattrap, and for another, he wouldn’t wish that fate upon anyone (except maybe Megatron, may he forever suffer), but other than this once exception, Starscream wouldn’t want another creature to grow a processor like his. It was dark, cold, manipulative. His thoughts were consumed by how not to trust people, but still get them on his side. It really was a mess up there. 

Maybe Starscream could do better. 

He knew what it was like to be oppressed, and he knew what it was like to have power. Did he ever really learn? Probably not as much as some people, but what Cybertronian ever learns? How many corrupt Primes have flaunted power? How many wars have been waged? They simply never learned. Starscream was trying, probably more than most before him, to keep Cybertron on a relatively peaceful scale. 

That brought about another issue. What would the sparkling do for his image? If he kept it hidden and someone eventually found out about it’s existence, surely there would be a great deal of suspicion. On the other hand, if he were to let the little thing be without announcing it’s existence, but not hiding it either, someone may think their new leader had gotten himself sparked, with no Sire in sight, and Starscream certainly couldn’t have that. Would anyone believe him if he told the truth? Well, they’d been believing him, lately, so maybe the truth was the right way to go. 

Starscream didn’t know. He didn’t care to find out, as it was an issue for another day. At that moment he just wanted to recharge. He was tired, and seeing the sparkling so content in it’s sleep made recharge that much more tempting. 

\--------------------------

Starscream didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke up. 

Someone had called his name. It took a moment for Starscream’s optics to clear up before he could identify who it was staring at him from across the desk. 

“Is that a sparkling?” asked Wheeljack, still seemingly unable to believe his optics.

Starscream sat up quickly, pinning the little thing to his chest, “Uh…” he almost stuttered, looking for something to say. What could he say? No? That would be stupid, for a a lot of reasons. 

“Yes?” Starscream answered, almost in the form of a question. 

Wheeljack lifted a brow, “Was that a question?” he asked, “Who’s the Sire?” he asked immediately, “How long have you, hell- how did you- I knew you were a scientist, but I know you ain’t no doctor. How did you-”

“It’s not mine.” Starscream interrupted sharply, standing up, and coming around the desk, “Someone left it at my door. It had a note, they said they wanted me to take care of it.”

After a few seconds Wheeljack’s brow furrowed, “Someone left you, of all people, a sparkling?” He asked skeptically, “And it just happens to be a red flyer, you really expect me to believe that?” 

Starscream scowled, “No, I don’t expect you to believe that. Which is why I didn’t tell you. Which is why I’m not going to tell anyone.” 

“You can’t just-”

“What do you need, Jackie?” Starscream shot, adjusting the sparkling to rest in his arm. 

“I came to get my stuff back,” Wheeljack answered, wanting to get back to the subject of the sparkling, “Starscream, you can’t just take this thing in. You’re supposed to be leadin’ Cybertron.”

“I can multitask,”

“You, of all people, should know that this ain’t exactly a proper environment to raise that thing in,” he pointed to the sparkling. 

“She’ll be fine,” Starscream answered quietly, something similar to anger beginning to kindle in his spark. 

“why don't you-” 

“Why don't I want?” Starscream snapped, “hand it off to someone else? Like who? No one out there is any more qualified than I am. You know that, and I know that, so why are you still fighting me on this?!” 

“Because nobody else is the head of Cybertron!” Wheeljack shot back, growing more and more irritated with the mech. 

“I'm keeping it, Wheeljack. And you're not going to stop me.” Starscream said after a moment, calmer now, and not to be swayed. 

A few seconds later Wheeljack eased. He let out a small sigh, pinching his nasel ridge. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn red seeker. 

He let his arm drop, “what about a Sire?” He asked, at least trying to level with the flyer. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, a Sire, someone else to take care of the little tyke. You got too much goin’ on to concentrate all your attention on this thing. You need someone.” 

Starscream practically sneered, “let me know when you find a volunteer.”

“What about Rattrap?” 

Starscream scoffed, “Please, don't insult me.” 

“Okay,” Wheeljack grumbled, trying to think, “how about Windblade?”

“No,” 

“What's wrong with her!?” 

“She's too- I don't know, I just don’t like it.” 

“How about Chromia?”

Starscream lifted a brow, “Really?” He said, expecting Wheeljack to know better. 

“Yeah, right, dumb suggestion. Uh...How about Blurr?” 

Starscream shook his head, “Wheeljack, you realize nobody likes me, right?”

“And yet, here you are.” Wheeljack gestured the room, referring to the fact that Starscream had been freely elected as the ruler of Cybertron. He was still trying to wrap his processor around that. 

Wheeljack went on to name what could have been half the bots in the city. Starscream turned everyone down, not only because he didn't really know who they were, but because he was very convinced that another mech or femme in the picture was ultimately unnecessary. 

Eventually the red seeker let out an overly exasperated sigh,, “if you're so adamant about this, then why don't you do it!?” he raged, waking up the sleeping sparkling. 

Wheeljack scowled, “maybe I will!” he shot back.

“Fine!” 

“Fine!” 

Then the two paused. 

“Wait a minute.” Wheeljack said, after getting his thoughts in order, “I can’t-” 

“Why not?” Starscream, for whatever reason, didn't feel as adimantly opposed to the idea if it was Wheeljack as his second. He'd probably just be working as a Sparkling sitter for the most part, and, while Starscream trusted very few, (meaning none at all), he did have some level of trust invested in Wheeljack, even if it was mediocre. 

Wheeljack was having a hard time finding his words, “Well I’m-” 

“Busy?” Starscream guessed, “With what?” he challenged. 

Wheeljack seemed flustered. It was a strange thing to witness, considering the bots general level headedness, “I've got-” he paused. What was he going to say? While it may have been a dumb decision to take on raising a Sparkling while trying to keep Cybertron in order, Starscream was still willing to take on the challenge. Who could be more busy than him? 

Wheeljack slumped slightly, letting out a small sigh, “Alright fine,” he agreed, standing up straight and walking towards the stubborn seeker, “But I'm not doing it for you,” he said in a hard tone, “I'm doing it for her. Who knows what kind of crazy she’ll turn into if she's got no one but you to look up to.” 

Starscream sneered, letting Wheeljack see the little thing, “very funny,” he mumbled. 

Wheeljack put out a finger for the sparkling to grasp. She took hold immediately, “she is kind of cute,” he grumbled, inspecting it for a second before looking back to Starscream, “you should let me inspect it, make sure she’s healthy and all. I know I'm not a doctor, but,” he shrugged, “close enough.” 

Starscream thought over the proposal, “I suppose that would be fine.” He said after a few seconds, “just don't let anyone see her,” he instructed, handing over the small frame. 

Wheeljack rolled his optics, “Starscream, you can't keep this hidden forever.” 

“Who says?”

“The pounding in my processor that's telling me this is a bad idea. No matter what you do people are going to find this whole situation a bit suspicious. I recommend tearing down the rumors before they're built.” He looked down the the little thing now carefully cradled in his arm, “she got a name?”

Starscream shook his head, “no...I hadn't thought of that.” 

“Well aren't doin’ just a great job so far,” said Wheeljack, sarcastically, trying not to let too much snark slip into his tone.

Starscream growled, “I just got her last night, you really think the first thing on my mind after finding a sparkling at my door is thinking up a name?” 

“Fair enough.” 

There was a seemingly long pause. 

“So what are you gonna name 'er?” 

Starscream crossed his arms and tapped his fingers as he thought, “I don't know.” He admitted, “how about...Sunny.” 

“That- is a bad name.” 

Starscream gave his new found partner a peeved grimace, “I don't see you coming up with anything better.” 

Wheeljack looked down at the little thing in his arms, “What about Polaris?”

“No,” 

Knowing there was no use in asking why Wheeljack didn't bother to. 

They stood in silence for a while, coming up with and turning down names in their minds. 

“Ankaa.” Starscream spit out, still appearing to be deep in thought.

“Ankaa?” Asked Wheeljack, “that's a bit- random. Why?”

Starscream shrugged, “it's the name of a star.”

“Of course it is,” Wheeljack grumbled, “Mine was the name of a star.”

“I don't like that star.” 

Wheeljack couldn't help but face palm, “you know what? Let's do this later. I’ll be in the med bay if you need me.” 

Wheeljack headed towards the door. He was nearly there when Starscream spoke,

“Red Giant.” He proposed. 

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder, “like the star?”

Starscream shrugged, “yes, why?”

Wheeljack turned fully to the seeker, “a bit, uh- “ he looked down at the sparkling, “unfitting. Don't you think?”

Starscream smirked, “she'll get bigger.”

Wheeljack took a moment to look between the sparkling and seeker. After a second he shrugged, “alright,” he agreed, “but I'll probably just call 'er Red, for short.” 

“Red it is then.” 

With that, little Red was taken away for inspection. Starscream wanted to accompany the sparkling, but Wheeljack insisted he stay behind. 

Wheeljack could hardly believe what he'd just agreed to. Hopefully Little Red would grow quick. 

This would be quite the experiance. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still trying to figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and the next one, probably won't be as fluff filled as anticipated. They're still trying to figure things out, there's bound to be a hint of drama. Not a lot, but a little. Also, if anyone wants to contact me about this story on tumblr I am @starscreamwastaken 
> 
> I'm still open to situation suggestions. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but right now this story has no direction. Gotta fill it with somethin'. So if anyone had a small scene they hope to see, I might add it in. Again, no guarantees it'll make it in, but I'll try my best if I think it fits.

Recharge. 

Such a novel suggestion. 

Starscream groaned as Red Giant began to cry for the third time that night. Actually, it was morning now. 

Starscream begrudgingly climbed from his berth and made his way over to the crib Wheeljack had made a couple nights before. It had been three days since little Red fell into their lives, and Starscream had gotten, total, probably eight hours of recharge. Wheeljack wasn’t really around. He left the sparkling to Starscream most of the time, taking her off his hands for only a couple hours a day when Starscream had a meeting, or some other type of important business. 

Starscream plucked the fussing Sparkling from its caged berth, and held the little thing in front of him, “What do you want?” he asked, growing somewhat tired of the Sparklings near constant whining. This was not the third time she’d started crying, it was merely the third time she started crying without letting up. This, of course, did not mean Starscream had not been woken up nearly every hour to the poor Sparkling’s cries. She was a fussy little thing, but generally ended up getting over whatever issue she might have been experiencing and slipping back into recharge. Starscream generally waited about ten kliks before actually getting up to tend to her. After everything was taken care of Starscream found himself struggling to get back into recharge, and sometimes couldn’t fall back asleep at all. 

He held little Red against his shoulder and bounced her a bit, trying to calm her down. Starscream was exhausted, he imagined she was feeling the same to an extent. The seeker did not enjoy seeing his sparkling in such discomfort, and he seemed unable to provide the relief she required. Wheeljack insisted there was nothing wrong with her. Her processor was fine, her workings were stable, she was a perfectly healthy sparkling, as far as he could tell. Starscream, having the most experience with Red so far, however, didn’t believe the scientists. Clearly, there was something wrong. She cried almost constantly, and was in clear discomfort every second. She didn’t like to be picked up very much, and barely moved around in her crib. Starscream couldn’t help but notice the constant twitching and trembling of the little things wings. Starscream, though never having come in contact with sparkling until now, could assume that something about that wasn’t right. 

Starscream let out an annoyed groan as Red Giant cried into his audio receptor. Where was Wheeljack when they needed him? Little Red always seemed so much more content when both of her caretakers were together. This meant she rarely felt content, considering having Wheeljack, Starscream, and Red Giant all together at the same time simply didn’t happen, or at least not often enough to note. Starscream seemed to have noticed this pattern, while Wheeljack remained oblivious. Or so he acted.

Starscream had already fed the sparkling, he’d burped her, rocked her, talked to her, even sang to her! But the little thing was just too uncomfortable. Her constant fussing was hard to watch, but it was beginning to drive the seeker insane. He needed sleep. Red Giant needed sleep. And Wheeljack needed to be there to do what he’d agreed to do. 

Having run out of option Starscream carefully placed the little thing in his cockpit and rushed off to Wheeljack’s lab. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Wheeljack was in the middle of welding something when Starscream practically burst into the lab. Jackie looked up from his work, “Hey Screamer,” he greeted, standing up. It was then that he heard the crying coming from the seeker’s cockpit. He sighed, “She hasn’t stopped has she?” before he knew it there was a sparkling being shoved into the engineer's chest. 

“She’s barely stopped all night. I’m telling you, something is wrong with her!” 

“Well then take her to a doctor!” Wheeljack insisted, annoyed. They'd had this conversation, “I've told you, I am a scientist, I'm an engineer, but I'm not a medic. She needs a medic. If you weren't so stubborn about keepin’ this thing a secret, she would have been fixed already.” 

Starscream scoffed, “you say that as if I'm the only one. Do you really want the publicity, Wheeljack?” He took the sparkling back, “the new leader of Cybertron and his scientist lover, raising a Sparkling together. I can see it now.” Starscream’s expression bent with angry sarcasm.

Wheeljack scowled with his eyes, “you think you're so smart,” he grumbled, picking his welder back up, “you know the longer you keep this a secrets, the worse things will be when people find out. I've said it once, and I'll say it again, tear down the rumors before they start.” he got back to welding for a second before another thought crossed his processor, “there's no need to tell everyone outright,” he clarified, “just-- don't make it some kinda secret. The more secrets a leader keeps, the less his people trust 'im” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Starscream grumbled, lightly running a servo over his fussy sparklings face. 

Wheeljack abandoned his welding and turned his attention back to the little “family,” if anyone could call it that at this point. He stepped closer to his sparkling and the seeker. He put his finger out for little Red to grasp. She took it immediately, seemingly more content now, but still a bit fussy.

“She still havin’ trouble with her wings?” 

“It seems like it,” 

“Do you think they hurt?” Wheeljack went to touch one of them. He barely laid a servo on it when Red let out a sharp cry and began to whale again for a moment before calming down to a steady whine.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Wheeljack confirmed, carefully taking the sparkling away from Starscream, “This has gone on long enough, I’m taking her to the med-bay,” with that he headed towards the door. Starscream stood for a moment, contemplating, before hurriedly catching up to them. He walked with them to the med-bay. 

Every once in awhile Wheeljack would take a glance at the seeker, wondering when he'd start protesting. Starscream never did, though. He walked, tight lipped, beside his partner and sparkling. 

Wheeljack let out a gruff “hm,” after the long silence. 

“It's in pain.” Starscream said stiffly, well aware of what Wheeljack might have been thinking, “even I'm not that sparkless.” 

Wheeljack didn't say anything. He just looked at the seeker for a moment, trying to figure his angle. Starscream always had an angle. The former Decepticon, despite his charismatic facade, was always in it for himself. In all the time Wheeljack knew Starscream, he'd been a liar. He still was. He was also selfish. Any action he took always ended up advocating him some way or another.

So what about this sparkling?

As far as Wheeljack could tell, nothing really came from raising a Sparkling but the feeling of being a successful creator. So why was Starscream so seemingly invested in it? Even lying about being invested in it wouldn't get the seeker anything, so why do it? He didn't even want anyone to know about it, for Primus sake, there was nothing to gain from this! 

Then a thought crossed Wheeljack’s mind. 

He nearly laughed to himself, taking another glance up at Starscream ‘maybe the fragger does have a Spark,’ he thought. 

Starscream glanced at him with his eyes, “What are you looking at?” he questioned, slightly irritated. 

“Nothin’,” Wheeljack answered, turning his gaze forward.

“Then quit staring at me,” Starscream grumbled. 

“You’re really not going to argue?”

Starscream half rolled his optics, “about what, exactly?” 

“Takin’ the kid to the med-bay. You know this means it ain’t gonna be a secret for much longer.”

“I am- well aware.” 

Wheeljack didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he shrugged, “Well alright then.”

Flatline was working the med-bay that day. He was more than surprised to see a sparkling be brought in. 

The doctor was wide eyed with amazement, “A real sparkling,” he sighed, scanning the little being in Wheeljack’s arms. The medic looked between the two before him, “So- uh-” he stood up straight, “Who's the Sire?”

“No one,” Starscream answered quickly, “It’s adopted,”

Flatline lifted a brow, seemingly confused, “Really?” he questioned, putting a hand at the back of his helm, “I haven’t heard of a birth on Cybertron in,”

“Millions of years, yes, we’re well aware.” Starscream interrupted, already impatient with the mech, “There’s something wrong with her. She is in need of medical attention.”

“Oh,” Flatline seemed to jump to attention, “Oh! Right, right, here-” he made his way over to an examination table and asked Wheeljack to put her down, “Careful with her wings,” Wheeljack advised, gently laying the sparkling down. 

“Wings, right,” Flatline mumbled, inspecting the red and white sparkling for a moment before looking back to the adoptive creators. 

“She is not ours.” Starscream insisted testily, well aware of what the doctor was thinking. 

“Right,” Flatline said, “Whatever you say,” he grumbled, looking back to the sparkling. He did a basic check up to make sure she was fully healthy, before turning his attention to the problemed wings. 

Despite inspecting them as carefully as possible the Sparkling still let out unrelenting cries of pain at every touch. 

Wheeljack couldn’t help but notice how Starscream had stiffened. The leader of Cybertron didn’t take his eyes off of his sparkling. He was nearly shaking. Wheeljack could only assume it was from something similar to anger. The seeker was holding himself back, anyone could see it. He wanted to protect the sparkling, jump in and stop the doctor from hurting her. That was what his new found Carrier processor was thinking. The rational part of him worked hard to keep him down. 

Wheeljack put some consideration in trying to console the highly stressed seeker. He found he couldn’t and had no genuine desire to. Instead he found it best simply to remove Starscream from the situation, before his rational processor faltered and he decided to take back the sparkling. 

“Starscream,” Wheeljack said, almost sternly, “Maybe we should leave the doctor to his work.” he suggested. 

“I’d rather stay here.” Starscream answered absently, hardly paying attention to his words. 

Wheeljack grabbed his wrist, “Or maybe, we should go.” Wheeljack suggested again, taking a tug at the seeker, “Before something bad happens.”

Starscream considered it for a moment. He momentarily shook off the protective feeling, “Right,” he agreed quietly, “We should leave the good doctor to his work.” 

“Do whatever you need to do, doc.” Wheeljack said, before walking out after his partner. 

The two ended up waiting outside the med-bay for nearly an hour. Not a word was spoken between them. Starscream kept his wings low. They trembled slightly as he paced back and forth. Wheeljack leaned against the wall beside the door. He wasn’t too keen on waiting, neither of them were. They both had work to do. Among other things. 

Starscream let out a low growl, “What is taking so long?” he asked, stopping mid step and looking to Wheeljack. Almost as soon as he spoke the door to the med bay opened, “You can come back in now.” said Flatline, sticking his head out and looking between the two.

Wheeljack and Starscream were lead to their sparkling. She was recharging on one of the berths. There was a large bandage clamped on her wings where they met her back. 

“What was wrong with them?” asked Starscream, eyeing the patch. 

“Nerve damage,” Flatline started, “Or, overactive nerves, I suppose would be a better way of putting it. She had a large cluster of sensors gathered around the base of her wings. Being a sparkling they were still raw and sensitive. Having that many in one place just made things worse. Seeker wings are sensitive on their own, adding extra nerves, especially in such large clumps, was causing her a great deal of pain.” 

“So, what did you do?” asked Wheeljack, stepping closer to the berth.

“I simply removed the clusters and balanced her systems. She should be fine now. If you notice anything wrong, though, don’t hesitate to bring her back. You can probably remove the bandages within the deca cycle.”

“Great,” Wheeljack said, slightly relieved, “Thanks doc. Can she be taken home?”

“Of course... Uh-” The doctor seemed hesitant to continue, though he did have something he wanted to discuss, “Speaking of home,” he started, as Starscream took the sparkling from the berth, “What is ‘home’ for her?” 

Starscream and Wheeljack exchanged glances before looking back to the doctor, “She lives with me.” Starscream answered eventually. 

“So you- don’t live together?” Flatline inquired, pointing between them. 

Wheeljack nearly laughed, “Absolutely not.” 

“Right. Well, you see, as I was checking over-” he drawled out the word slightly, looking for a name. 

“Red Giant.” Wheeljack provided.

“Red Giant, right. As I was looking over Red Giant’s spark, I noticed that it seemed to be under a great deal of stress. Now, being so young, the reasons for this are limited, and, considering you twos- uh- well, relationship-”

“Just get to it, Flatline.”

“She needs the both of you.” Flatline said bluntly, “Her stress is being caused by separation. She’s still attached to her creators at spark, for now, but, being given up so young, her spark is more in tune with yours and Starscream’s, but she needs the both of you.”

Wheeljack was trying to wrap his head around it, “I- don’t think I quite understand what you mean, doc.”

“To put it simply, she’s stressing herself out. She wants the both of you. But, really, she needs two figures, until her spark is more developed.”

Wheeljack gave Starscream light elbow, “Told you you shouldn’t do it alone.”

Starscream scoffed in response, “Sure, you say that, but it would help if you were actually around.”

“I would recommend,” The doctor continued, “Moving in together.”

“Pft, not on your life.” Wheeljack answered immediately. 

“Look, I can see you two have an-” Flatline was looking for the right word, “Unconventional- partnership. But if you want this sparkling to grow up with a strong and healthy spark, then you need to allow her to be around you. Both of you. At the same time. She’s trying to integrate her spark to yours, and you’re not letting her. You don’t have to bond with the thing, just-- be around.”

Wheeljack put a hand to his head, “How did I ever agree to this.” he grumbled, then looking back to the doctor and letting out a defeated sigh before speaking, “Alright doc, we’ll bite. We’ll do what we can.”

Flatline gave them a stiff nod, “I hope you do.” 

 

\-------------------------------

 

“We’re not movin’ in together,” Wheeljack determined immediately upon leaving the med-bay. 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it.” Starscream confirmed, “But we do need to do something.” 

“Alright, Screamer, got any bright ideas?”

Starscream let his mind sit on it for a moment, “We could always just spend more time together,” he suggested half heartedly. 

Wheeljack spit out a tight laugh, “With our schedules? Good luck.” 

“I don’t see you coming up with anything.” 

“I’m thinkin’” 

They walked down the hall in silence, neither really set on a destination. 

“Where are you headed?” asked Wheeljack, when they reached his lab. 

“Nowhere.” Starscream said, stiffly, “Wherever you’re going.” he half corrected, then following Wheeljack into his lab. 

Neither seemed to want to discuss what needed to be discussed. They were not keen on coming up with a solution to their sparklings apparent “separation anxiety,” and they greatly didnt want to talk about moving in together. 

After nearly an hour of silence Wheeljack gave in. He stopped his welding and looked to Starscream who had been cooking up energon for the sparkling. 

“Alright,” he started sternly, determined to get this conversation over with, “I don’t know how I got roped into this, but, I’m in. We’re in. Together. As much as we don’t like it- I think I may have come up with a solution.” Wheeljack announced, approaching Starscream’s work space. 

Starscream lifted a brow, “Alright,” he agreed, “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinkin’-” Wheeljack started, slightly hesitant, “Maybe I could stay the nights. At your place, I mean. Not everyday, but, I sleep in my lab a lot anyways so-”

“Fine.” Starscream agreed immediately, “It’s better than nothing.”

“So-” Wheeljack was almost confused, “That’s it? You’re not gonna argue? Put out ya own idea? You’re just-- goin’ with it?” Well that was suspiciously out of character. 

Starscream let out just the smallest sigh. He rested a couple servos on his processor, “Wheeljack, I am tired,” he started quietly, slightly peeved, “The amount of recharge I managed last night was miniscule. In fact, the amount of recharge I’ve gotten these past few days had been quite diminutive. I’m not in the mood to argue with you, I am barely in the mood to think.” 

“Well, you should get some recharge tonight. Seeing as her problem is fixed an’ all.” 

“Yes, yes, fixed,” Starscream grumbled to himself, removing the energon from the heat. He eased up a for a moment, leaning on the table and looking to Wheeljack. The seeker let out just a bit of an overdramatic sigh, “I will get a second berth moved into my apartment. Or you can sleep on the couch, I don’t really care.” 

“I’ll just take the couch.” 

“Good, because I really didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting you a berth.”

“So-- okay, I guess I’ll...We’ll start tonight.” 

“I guess we will.” 

Starscream didn’t spend much more time in the lab. He took the energon and left the sparkling, handing it over to Wheeljack “The crib is in my room,” he said, walking to the door, “I’m going to bed.”

“Already?” Wheeljack inquired, looking up from little Red.

“Yes.” Starscream answered simply, “I left the key on the table, just let yourself in. Try not to make too much noise.” 

Wheeljack watched him leave. He was tempted to comment, but held back. As the seeker left Red Giant stared at him. As he got further away she began to whine. She reached her tiny servos towards her adaptor and flew into a full cry when he was finally gone. 

Wheeljack rested her on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Red,” he said, bouncing the little femme, and patting her back, “You’ll see him later tonight.” He balanced the tiny thing in the palms of his hands and held her up to his head, “Now ya got me,” he said pleasantly, “You can’t tell me you weren’t gettin’ a bit tired of his voice.” Wheeljack said a bit quieter as he allowed the fussy thing to inspect his face. 

Little Red let out a small noise of what seemed to be satisfaction. She put two hands on the adopted creators face plate. She let out a tiny chirp, looking blankly into Wheeljack’s eyes. The scientists stared back for a moment, suddenly feeling something jump in his spark. 

Wheeljack’s integration into being a creator was proving to be a much slower process than Starscream’s had been. His processor was activating the correct programming, but at a much slower rate. Every little while, though, he’d feel the jump in his spark telling him to protect the sparkling-- and his mate. 

Wheeljack fully acknowledged that these were ancient protocols, and his processor had apparently assigned him the role of Sire. The scientist tried to keep a steady head when these thoughts invaded his processor. It was a strange feeling, the need to protect. Not only the sparkling, but the person he’d be raising it with. 

Wheeljack couldn’t help but almost laugh at it on occasion. ‘Yeah, sure,’ he thought, ‘let me just step in front of the rage driven seeker when things go to hell, that’ll help.’ Wheeljack was sure these feelings would dissipate in time. The rational part of his processor still worked perfectly fine, and often ended up kicking the Sire protocols to the back of his mind. Wheeljack couldn't help but wonder, though, why he was the one being reset as the Sire, while Starscream, Wheeljack assumed, was being set as Carrier. 

The engineer could only assume it had something to do with first contact. He didn’t think about it too much. 

After a few more hours in the lab Wheeljack decided to retire for the night. He picked Red Giant out of her cradle, careful not to disturb her peace, and made his way out of the lab, grabbing Starscream’s key from the table. 

 

\------------------------

 

Wheeljack felt strange entering Starscream’s apartment. He spent a good five minutes just standing outside the door with a sleeping sparkling on his shoulder before finally summing up the nerve to go in. 

The flat was dark upon his entering. Wheeljack took a second to look around before fully stepping in. The apartment was nice. It was simple. Very clean, barely lived in. There were four rooms. The main room, which consisted of a couch and a vid screen. Starscream’s room, which contained nothing but a desk and a berth, and now a crib. The third room was just the wash racks, and the last room was for the energon dispenser. It had a small table with one chair in it as well, though that generally went unused.

Wheeljack inspected the apartment further. He was almost surprised Starscream hadn’t gone for something more grandiose, considering his character. Wheeljack mentally shrugged. Even people like Starscream had a modest side, he supposed. 

Wheeljack remained quiet as he entered. He quickly located Starscream’s room, and stepped in without a sound. He carefully laid the already recharging sparkling in her crib, and quietly wished her a good night, then prepared to take his leave. 

He got distracted, though, noticing Starscream. 

He’d never seen the seeker sleeping, he was sure almost no one had. Wheeljack kept his eyes on him for a moment, taking note of the restless movements, especially those of Starscream’s wings. They flicked, and twitched, and trembled. They drew themselves in and spread themselves out, all within what couldn't have been more than thirty seconds. The seeker was on his side, not facing Wheeljack. 

He let out low growls, barely audible. He was drawn in, practically in a fetal position. 

Wheeljack suddenly found himself at the edge of the bed. He didn’t remember moving. As he observed the recharging seeker, he noticed the flyer was getting more and more restless with each passing minute. Not wanting to be there when Starscream eventually woke up, Wheeljack decided it best to vacate. 

He made it back to the main room, ready to lay down and recharge. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was certainly better than a chair in his lab. He was asleep near as soon as his head hit the cushion. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Wheeljack was woken up deep into the night. He didn’t know what time it was and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He had been awoken by the sound of crying, loud and screeching. Wheeljack wasn’t sure how to react. Should he let Starscream deal with it? Should he get up and do it himself? The scientist didn’t feel comfortable entering the seekers room if he was awake. 

After almost five minutes, though, Wheeljack decided to tend to the still crying sparkling. He wondered why Starscream had yet to take care of the issue. Simply holding the little thing usually calmed her down a little bit. 

Wheeljack sat up. He was stiff and sore. He allowed himself a quick stretch before getting to work. He’d never spent a night with the sparkling. That was Starscream’s job. Wheeljack assumed waking up to a crying Sparkling would take some getting used to, but he didn’t mind too much. It was better than waking up to a small fire or minor explosion in his lab. 

He lazily made his way to the door of Starscream’s room. The engineer was still half in recharge when he opened the door and stepped in. He shook off the fatigue and headed for the crib. 

“Leave her,” A voice emerged from the dark, “I leave her until she stops on her own.”

“What is she needs something?” Wheeljack asked after a short moment.

“Then she’ll keep crying.” 

So Wheeljack waited. He waited the rest of the ten kliks Starscream had been waiting. After they passed the sparkling continued to cry. Starscream let out a slightly annoyed sigh, before pulling himself from the berth and rushing to her aid. 

“What can I do?” asked Wheeljack as Starscream plucked Red Giant from the crib. 

“Nothing,” Starscream answered quickly, “Go back to bed.”

Wheeljack lifted a brow, “Aren’t you the one always complainin’ that I don’t ever do anything?”

“Yes, but that’s when I want you to do something. Right now I don’t.”

“At least tell me what’s wrong with her.”

By now the crying had died down to a whine.

“She’s hungry,” Starscream said bluntly, “Now get out,”

“Starscream-”

“I said leave!” 

Wheeljack stood for a moment, almost surprised by Starscream’s tone. Wheeljack assumed the seeker just wasn’t a morning person. Or, more like a three in the morning person. 

“At least let me get the energon.” Wheeljack offered calmly. 

Starscream emitted a low growl, “Fine,” he spat, “Just be quick about it.” 

“Ey, ey, Carrier,” Wheeljack mumbled sarcastically before heading back to the door

“What?” Starscream snapped, “What did you call me?”

“Carrier,” Wheeljack clarified, stopping before the door, “It was a joke, Screamer, don’t bite my head off.” 

Starscream growled but said nothing. He didn’t life the feeling of being called ‘Carrier’ if felt wrong, yet right at the same time. He did not want his title diminished to mere Carrier, especially when the sparkling was not even his. 

He did have to take into consideration, though, the fact that this was one of the terms their sparkling would most likely use to refer to her adopted Creators. Starscream wasn’t fond of the idea of his sparkling calling him by his name. Starscream supposed he and Wheeljack could have that conversation later. 

Wheeljack returned with the energon. He left Starscream alone after that, nearly fearing the wrath of a tired seeker. Starscream seemed to have calmed by the time he returned, but anyone could see the hostility still tightening his frame, even in the dark it was obvious. 

Starscream was tense. During the day he acted, for the most part, relatively relaxed. Wheeljack could see, clear as the scars on his face, that this was not the case at night. When it came time to recharge the seeker seemed more tense than ever. He was restless in his sleep, and snippy upon waking up. Wheeljack had a hard time figuring whether or not this was because of his newfound Carrier programming, or if this was the case every night. 

He supposed he would have to put this under the microscope. Wheeljack had never had a great deal of interest in figuring out how the former Decepticon ticked. Many had tried, and many had failed. Before not there had been no real need for Wheeljack to observe and memorize Starscream’s seemingly random, and endless list of preferences and mannerisms. Now it seemed almost necessary. 

If this sparkling was going to grow up in a “healthy” environment, as the humans tended to refer to it, Wheeljack needed to make peace with his apparent partner. The world was no longer being ravished by war. There was no reason their sparkling should have to experience it in her own home. 

Among the many many bots Starscream did not get along with, Wheeljack was the least of them. The two were rarely at each others throats. This didn’t mean they never were. Wheeljack needed to study the seeker, more than he had already, if they were ever going to make this work. He wanted to understand Starscream. It was a seemingly impossible feat, but Wheeljack assumed he could manage. 

The grounder decided to let his mind sleep on it. There was no reason to keep himself up over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my bull excuse as to why these two basically need to live together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is very close to six in the morning so if this is very badly edited please let me know. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. Also, the end of this chapter is inspired by the idea someone who calls themselves Snozzlefrog gave. So, thanks for that.

Over the course of the deca-cycle Wheeljack and Starscream fell into somewhat of a routine. Starscream did much of his work in Wheeljack’s lab. They worked all day, took breaks in Starscream’s office, and went back and forth tending to the sparkling. If Starscream retired to their apartment first he would leave the Sparkling to Wheeljack. By then most of the people who worked in the building were aware of the Sparklings existence. It wouldn’t be long before everyone on Cybertron knew about it. Word was bound to get around, and when it did the adoptive Creators were prepared for whatever rumors may follow.

There were already plenty being spread about the single building. They ranged from something similar to the truth, to Starscream and Wheeljack having a quick, drunk, frag, and ending up with the little mistake that was the elusive sparkling. That was the most popular rumor overall. People tended to flock towards the more scandalous rumors. It gave them something to talk about. 

Neither of the new parents had time to think about that. They had more important things to concentrate their attention on. Starscream was still running cybertron, while trying to take care of the sparkling, and Wheeljack had important experiments to complete, while also trying to raise the sparkling. They were very busy. They were also very tired, and, frankly, overworked. 

At the end of the day both were more than happy to fall over and recharge, it didn’t matter where. They had, on a couple occassion, both ended up falling asleep on Starscream’s berth. It was an accident, one Starscream was keen not to mention. He had been too tired at the time to really fight the grounder, otherwise he would have kicked Wheeljack off and sent him to the couch. Wheeljack, in those cases, found himself tending to the sparkling, then falling back on the closest surface. The first time was an accident. The second time was on purpose. He was testing the seeker. Wheeljack had no legitimate interest in sleeping in the same berth as Starscream, but he wanted to see where the line was. He couldn’t say the second time had been in any way enjoyable. The berth was more than suitable to rest two mechs, so Wheeljack managed to stay a healthy distance away from his partner. This did not prevent Starscream's near unrelenting movement from keeping the engineer awake. 

It was no secret to Wheeljack, by now, that Starscream was a restless sleeper. He hadn’t realized until sharing a berth, though, just how restless he really was. The biggest offenders were Starscream's wings. Their awkwardness and sensitivity seemed to cause him a great deal of discomfort. He laid mostly on his side, but sometimes rolled onto his back, seemingly finding it difficult to get comfortable at all. Wheeljack assumed this was the reason behind having a berth pad. Most bots didn’t use one, seeing as how the berth was generally comfortable enough on its own. Starscream, however, had a particularly soft cover for his berth, but even that didn’t seem to ease his discomfort. 

Starscream also woke up a lot. Wheeljack pretended to be in recharge during these times, but he was well aware of what happened. 

Starscream would wake up with a start and just sit there for a moment with two hands on his processor trying to squeeze something out. Or at least shove it to the back of his mind. Sometimes he would get up and walk around. Sometimes he’d mumble to himself, the same phrase over and over again, something Wheeljack couldn’t quite make out. On one occasion he picked Red Giant out of her crib and just held her. He stood, sparkling pressed to his chassis, repeating his chosen phrase over and over and over. 

Wheeljack watched him. In that moment every ounce of power and confidence the seeker appeared to posses melted away. Standing there before Wheeljack was a figure, a face, that rarely reared its head. It was the Starscream no one got to see. Tired, overworked, restless and weak. Traumatized and angry. The Starscream that only came out at night after hours of restless recharge, that was the Starscream Wheeljack got to observe those couple nights he spent in the seekers berth. 

It was a strange thing to see. Starscream at his weakest. Wheeljack never mentioned what he’d observed. There was no reason for it. 

Wheeljack did test the seeker, though. He asked Starscream every morning how he’d slept. Wheeljack got the same answer every time. A slightly annoyed grumble. 

Wheeljack was aware that this answer was derived from Starscream not wanting to lie to him. Apparently Starscream didn’t do that. At least, that’s what he said. In any case, if Starscream really didn’t lie to the engineer, then the logic behind his answer came from the fact that you can’t lie if you don’t answer. So Starscream just didn’t answer. At least not coherently. 

Wheeljack, over the course of the deca-cycle, had began spending more and more nights at Starscream’s until he was sleeping there every night. It had become a convenience thing, really. Instead of sleeping in his lab he slept in the apartment. The more he slept in his lab the more he slept at Starscreams. On occasion Wheeljack would go home. He did have one of those, after all, but it was somewhat spacious and generally empty. Wheeljack half considered proposing keeping the sparkling at his place. It was bigger, and would allow everyone their own room. It was only recently that Wheeljack began practically living in his lab, he was bound to finish his work and return home at some point. Plus, if he was going to be roped into taking care of the sparkling, he may as well contribute more than close proximity to a healthy spark. 

He was sure, however, that Starscream would be quick to shoot down the idea. So Wheeljack kept it to himself. 

 

\------------------------------

 

It was late in the day when Starscream and Wheeljack were having a rare moment of complete calm, just sitting in Starscream’s office. Both were fairly relaxed, letting their walls thin slightly as they sat casually together. Both didn’t bother to try and hold in their fields, as neither had an intense feelings worth of hiding. 

Wheeljack sat back reading a data pad while Starscream played with the sparkling. She was resting in his arms grasping at his servos as Starscream stared blankly at her, thinking. Little Red cooed at her adopter, taking hold of the fingers he offered her. She let out the tiniest laugh when Starscream gave her a quick tickle. This prompted a small smile from the seeker. Red snuggled herself into his chest, comfortable against the warm plating. She held Starscream’s hand hostage as she made herself comfortable. Again, Starscream smiled, content with giving up his hand to the sparkling as long as it made her happy. 

A thought suddenly came to mind as he looked down at the sparkling. Starscream realized he had a question to propose to his partner. 

“What is she going to call us?” he asked. 

Wheeljack looked up from his data pad with a questioning hum, “What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean, of the names she could use to address us, which ones are we going to train her to use?”

Wheeljack took a second to think, then shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said, “Doesn’t matter to me. I’m fine with Wheeljack, Sire.” he gave a slight shake of the head, looking back to his data pad, “I don’t really have a preference.”

“Why do you get to be Sire?” Starscream inquired, sounding slightly more irritated than he actually was. 

Wheeljack shrugged, “I don’t know, I have the Sire programming? Call yourself whatever you want, Starscream, it won’t make a difference.” 

Starscream considered his options, “So...you don’t mind if she calls you Sire?”

“Not greatly, no.” 

Starscream took this into consideration. Sire and Carrier felt wrong, yet appropriate, considering those were the roles they were playing, but that was not the relationship they had. 

“I don't want to be called Carrier,” Starscream determined, grabbing Wheeljack’s attention again.

“Then don't be,” Wheeljack shrugged, “she can just call you Starscream.”

“Hm, I don't want her calling me that either.” 

Wheeljack threw his head back slightly, tired of the seeker, “I can't help you then. Just figure it out fer yerself.” Wheeljack went back to reading his data pad. 

Starscream took another moment to think. His face twisted with something similar to disgust after he failed to find a suitable answer to his inquiry, “I suppose there's no use worrying about it now,” he started, “she can't speak anyways.” 

“There ya go,” Wheeljack said, mostly to himself. He turned his attention away from the data pad once more, “how’re her wings doing?” 

“They seem fine,” Starscream answered quickly, readjust the sparkling, “she's hardly woken me up at all this week.” 

“Uh-huh,” Wheeljack mumbled skeptically. 

“What was that?” 

“What?”

“Your tone.”

Wheeljack shrugged, acting innocent, “What about it?” he asked. 

Starscream narrowed his eyes with suspicion. His voice took a darker tone as he began to speak, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to,” he said, then standing up and beginning to make his way around the desk, “You don’t really think I’m so dumb, do you? Not to notice the little “study” you have going?”

Wheeljack’s gaze followed the seeker as he circled the chair, finally coming to a halt in front of the scientist, “I want it to stop, Wheeljack,” Starscream leaned down to look Wheeljack in the face. He was close, closer than Wheeljack was sure he was comfortable with, “Relationships are built on trust,” he said, with something similar to warning slipping into his tone. He glanced down at the sparkling, which he now held between them, “And I trust you to stop watching me while I sleep.” 

Wheeljack didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? Starscream seemed to be waiting for a reply, but Wheeljack had none to give. He didn’t want to deny it, that would be stupid. Lying to the most notorious liar in the universe? Wheeljack wasn’t so dumb. 

Instead he went for the truth. 

“Alright,” he agreed, “I’ll stop.”

Starscream seemed almost surprised by this. He leaned back, keeping on a somewhat confused expression. After a moment of silence he spoke, “Yes, well-” he was at a loss, “see that you do.” he finally spit out. A second later he rushed off the the energy dispenser. He brought back two cubes, placing Wheeljack’s on the desk without a word. 

“Thanks,” Wheeljack mumbled, glancing up from his data pad to grab the cube. 

They sat there in silence for almost two more hours. The light disappeared over the horizon well before then, leaving the two lit only by the lights of the city. Neither took note of the dark, as both were lost in their thoughts. 

Starscream held a sleeping sparkling on his chest and hummed absently as his mind wandered. He put his pedes up on his desk and leaned way back until he was looking at the ceiling. Wheeljack was thinking about his latest project, and Starscream, and the sparkling, and where he would be staying that night. 

What he’d been working on was done. He had no need for any more overnights in the tower. Wheeljack was debating whether or not it was a good time to propose alternative living arrangements to his partner. He was still debating on whether or not to do it at all, knowing Starscream was likely to shoot him down. 

In that case, it was a good a time as any. 

“Hey, uh, Screamer?” 

Starscream didn’t reply. Wheeljack waited a few seconds, noticing the seeker had ceased his humming and closed his eyes, implying he was close to recharge, if not already there. Wheeljack almost felt bad disturbing the first restful sleep Starscream had had in his entire life. But Wheeljack wanted an answer to his question, so he called again, “Starscream!” he said a bit louder. Starscream awoke with a slight jolt which also woke up the sparkling. She began to cry, prompting Wheeljack to get up. 

The scientist hummed as he carefully drew the sparkling from Starscream arms, calming her almost instantly “I’m sorry, baby,” he apologized softly, bringing the little thing to his face, “Sire didn’t mean to wake you up, go back to sleep,” he prompted, cradling the little thing close to his head. The sparkling cooed at her adopted Sire as she made herself comfortable against his plating. 

Starscream rubbed a hand over his tired face. He scowled with fatigue, and gave a quick stretch before acknowledging his partner, “What is it, Jackie?” he asked, his voice just the slightest bit rougher upon just waking up. 

“Sorry to wake ya, Screamer, but I’ve got something I think we need to discuss.”

Starscream gave a light hum before speaking, “What is it?” he asked. 

“I was wondering if it would be possible for us to stay at my place-- sometimes. Seein’ as how I probably won’t be spending as much time here an’ all.”

The last statement seemed to draw Starscream’s attention, “What do you mean?” he asked, lifting a brow, “Why not?” 

Wheeljack shrugged, “Well, I’ve finished up the work in my lab, for now-- or at least anything pressing-- so I plan on, ya know, goin’ home for once.” 

Starscream eased, “I see,” he said, sinking into thought. 

“If you don’t want to it’s fine, I just thought-”

“No-” Starscream interrupted him, putting a hand up, “We can do it,” he agreed, somewhat reluctantly, “But not often.” Starscream stood, “I much prefer my own berth. But-” Starscream gave a slight shrug, “What’s one time?” the seeker began walking towards the door, “Try not to make this habit,” he stopped at the door, “Come on,” he said, “It’s getting late. I’m tired. Lead the way. Unless you’ve got something better to do.” 

Wheeljack, who had been frozen, suddenly jumped to attention, “Yeah,” he agreed, walking towards the doors, “Yeah, let's go. It's, uh, it's not too far.” he was surprised Starscream had agreed so quickly to his proposal. Wheeljack assumed it had something to do with how tired the seeker was. Too worn down to argue, it seemed. As much as Starscream just loved to argue during daylight hours, at night he was less keen on using up his recharge time to argue. It made sense, considering how little he got.

Before the two managed to exit the building they were met with Windblade. 

“What are you two still doing here so late?” she asked, putting on a bit of a smirk. 

“I live here.” Starscream answered bluntly. 

Windblade lifted a brow, “Then where are you going?”

Starscream rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with this, “Nowhere important,” he grumbled. 

Windblade studied the two for a moment. She jumped, just slightly, when she saw a tiny wing peaking out from Wheeljack’s arm, which was drawn up to his chest as if he were holding something. 

“Is that the sparkling!?” she inquired happily, leaning in and taking a step forward. Starscream stepped in her way, impeding her progress, “No,” he answered, “Is there something you need, cityspeaker?”

After a couple seconds Windblade straightened, “No, not really,” she answered honestly, “I wanted to invite Wheeljack to Blurr’s for a drink, but I can see you’re both busy.”

Wheeljack peaked out from behind his partner, “I’m up for a drink,” he said, “But I don’t want to stay out too long.”

Starscream scowled, still addressing Windblade, “He’ll meet you there,” he said, biting back a growl, “We have some business to take care of first.”

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the wrist and dragged him away from the diplomat and out into the streets, “lead the way,” Starscream said, stopping right outside the door. 

Wheeljack eyed the seeker for a moment before transforming and leading Starscream to his front door. 

“This is the place,” Wheeljack announced, leaping out of vehicle mode. Starscream landed next to him. They both took a moment to look before entering. 

The place was dusty and dark. Wheeljack turned on a light, “Make yourself at home,” he offered, “The home crib is in a closet someplace, I’ll have to fish it out for ya. Do you-- want her in your room?” he asked, turning on another light. 

“Yes,” Starscream answered. His voice was distant as he looked around the apartment. It was fairly spacious. It was bright, but dull, and quite simple. There were some trinkets decorating a shelf in the main room, but besides that there were no other decorations. 

Wheeljack, who hadbeen getting the crib out of storage and placing it appropriately, peaked into the room, “Ya want a quick tour?” he asked. 

Starscream took a moment to answer as he continued to survey the main room, “Yes,” he finally said.  
Wheeljack gave him a quick show around. He started with the wash racks, then went to the energon dispenser. After that Wheeljack lead Starscream to the room he would be staying in, “And this one’s yours,” he said, opening the door for the seeker, “I’m right across the hall if you need me when I get back. I don’t have a berth pad or anythin’ but there are a few blankets in the closet.”

“I’ll be fine,” Starscream grumbled, taking the sparkling from Wheeljack, “You go enjoy your drink,” there was some venom in his tone, but Wheeljack ignored it. 

“I will,” Wheeljack countered, backing out of the door, “Sleep well,” he spat, then closed the door. 

As soon as he was gone all of the tension in Starscream’s frame released itself. He let out a small sigh, bringing a servo to his aching processor. 

The sparkling let out a small high pitched sound, grabbing her caretakers attention. Starscream smiled down at the little thing, “You want your Sire, don’t you?” 

Starscream brought the little thing to hug his chest. He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head, “I want your Sire too.” 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Wheeljack met Windblade at the entrance to the bar, “You waited,” he acknowledged. 

Windblade shrugged, “It’s not busy enough to have to grab a table,” she explained, “Plus it’s kind of nice out.” 

The two grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered their drinks. Blurr acknowledged the new Sire with a smirked, “So, Wheeljack, what’s it like being bonded to that lunatic?” he asked, leaning on the bar. 

Wheeljack’s eyes scowled, “First off, I’m not bonded to anyone. We’ve got an agreement going on.”

Blurr scoffed, “Yeah,” he said, clearly not believing him, “So if this whole sparkling thing isn’t as scandalous as it seems, then how come you won’t let us see the little thing?” 

Wheeljack shrugged, “Hey, buddy, you called him a lunatic, you tell me. I came here for a drink not an interrogation, so lay off me, alright?” 

“Alright, but one last question,”

Wheeljack sighed, “Alright, fire away.” 

“Is it cute?”

Wheeljack lifted a brow, “What? What kind of question is that? It’s a sparkling, ‘a course it’s cute.”

Blurr wanted to say more but he decided to leave well enough alone. 

Wheeljack turned his attention back to Windblade, “So, anyone else joinin’ us?” he asked.”

“I asked Ironhide, but he said he was busy.” the cityspeaker answered, then took a sip of her drink.

“What about Chromia?”

Windblade shrugged, “I don’t know where she went off to,” she smiled, “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Looks like,” Wheeljack agreed, bringing his own drink up for a sip. 

The two sat in mostly silence more a majority of the time. Eventually Windblade decided to bring up something that had been itching at her processor. 

“Soooooo--,” she drawled, “How’s the sparkling?” she asked quickly. 

“No,” Wheeljack answered sternly.

Windblade slumped slightly, “Come on,” she complained, “You have to let me see it at some point. You can’t keep it hidden away forever.”

“Look, Windblade,” Wheeljack put down his drink and turned fully to the cityspeaker, “It’s not up to me-” 

“It’s your sparkling isn’t it?”

“Well-- Kinda. Starscream was the one who found it, he’s kind of taken the reigns.”

“Isn’t a partnership like this supposed to be mutual? Sharing responsibilities? Making decision together?”

Wheeljack shrugged, “I don’t make the rules. If we don’t agree we don’t do it.”

“So he makes all of the executive decisions?”

Wheeljack huffed out a cynical laugh, “yeah, but what else is new?”

“Don’t you think you should have more say in the decisions?”

Wheeljack threw his head back for a moment, annoyed, “She’s two months old, Windy, the only decision we’ve made so far regarding the sparkling has been whether or not to put a berth pad in her crib.” 

“At least tell me his name.”

Wheeljack sighed, realizing she wasn’t going to let up, “Her name is Red Giant,” 

“Her?” 

“Yes. Her. We’re pretty sure it’s a femmebot,”

Windblade looked slightly confused, “Really? I didn’t think that frame type grew on cybertron.”

“They don’t. ‘Least not anymore. But hey,” Wheeljack shrugged, “New times, new frames, She’s a sparkling for Primus sake, that in itself is crazy enough.”

Windblade couldn’t help but agree with him. They’d been in peace for a long time, crazier things had happened, “Red Giant,” she said, repeating the name, “That’s cute. Red for short?” 

“Yup.” 

“Who named her?”

“It was a team effort.”

“Was it really?”

“Close enough.” 

“But was it really?” 

Wheeljack slammed a fist on the bar, “That’s it,” he called, reaching the end of his rope. He stood up, abandoning his bar partner. 

“Where are you going?” asked Windblade, surprised by his reaction. 

“Home,” Wheeljack answered harshly, only sparing her a glance

“Why? We just got here.”

Wheeljack stopped, turning fully to the femme, “Look, I came for a drink. No one told me it would come with two interrogations. The only thing anyone wants to talk about is this damn sparkling! Can’t people just stick to their own business for once?”

Windblade looked just the slightest bit ashamed for a second, “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I shouldn’t have done that. I invited you here for a drink, you’re right. I should have just left it at that.”

Wheeljack eased, feeling just a bit bad for getting so mad, “Ah, don’t be sorry,” he grumbled, “If Screamer weren’t so adamant about keepin’ the little thing to himself I probably wouldn’t get as many questions about ‘er.” Wheeljack debated returning to his seat, “I’m headed home,” he decided, “Starscream didn’t seem too happy with my leaving.” 

“I understand,” Windblade smiled, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya,” 

With that Wheeljack took his leave. He headed home. As soon as he stepped through the door he felt the fatigue weighing on his frame. He made his way lazily through the house and headed towards Starscream’s room first to check on the sparkling. 

He found the little thing resting in the berth with Starscream, instead of in her crib. She hugged his head as the seeker rested a protective hand over the little thing. 

It was the first time Wheeljack had seen Starscream fully at rest. He wasn’t moving, or grumbling. He seemed comfortable, for once. Not even his wings were moving. The scientist couldn’t help but find this interesting. He began thinking up factors that could be contributing to this sudden shift in sleep habits. Was it the berth? The temperature? Wheeljack’s house was just the slightest bit colder. Could it be the new sleeping arrangements? That would be strange, considering most found it harder to sleep in a new place. 

Then Wheeljack considered the sparkling. Having the little thing around did seem to have a calming effect on the seeker, though Wheeljack would tend to doubt this effect lasted through to recharge. He couldn’t deny they were close, however, and that Red Giant’s spark was beginning to feel more attached to her adopted creators as opposed to her real creators. If that was the case it would make sense for the little things spark to have a calming effect that lasted through to recharge. Again Wheeljack had his doubts. Even with the slight bond growing between the seeker and his adopted sparkling the two still shared no physical bond. No matter how close the two got Starscream would never be the sparklings Carrier, so the effect Red Giants spark was able to have on her caretakers was still very miniscule by comparison.

Wheeljack shook his head, realizing he’d fallen into a fit of analysis. It was too late to be thinking that hard. Once he was back to reality he approached the berth, thinking it best to remove the sparkling in fear of it getting crushed. 

He gave the baby a quick kiss on the head before placing the her in the crib and wishing her goodnight, “Sleep well,” he whispered, leaning into the crib and running a light thumb over her cheek before leaving her to recharge. 

Wheeljack returned to his own room and flopped down on his berth, falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Wheeljack woke up with a start to the sound of screams. He found himself in a panic, unsure of what was going on in his still tired and dazed state. He was woken up completely by the sound of shots being fired and the loud, high pitched screams of a distressed sparkling. 

He flew from his berth, following the noise to Starscream’s room.

The seeker was writhing in the berth, weapons drawn. Scorch marks riddled the ceiling and the wall directly in front of the berth. It took Wheeljack a couple of seconds to analyze exactly what was going on. He determined that Starscream was still asleep and must have been having some sort of night terror. 

The engineer ran to his partner and quickly grabbed the seeker by the wrists, lowered the weapons as he called his name, “Starscream!” he yelled over the crying sparkling. Starscream panicked in the grip, “Starscream, wake up!” Wheeljack yelled, “It’s just a dream!” 

Starscream jolted awake. He looked around furiously for a moment, sitting up quickly and taking heavy vents. He shoved Wheeljack off of him, “Get off me!” he growled, roughly pushing the engineer away. 

Starscream sat there for a moment gripping his head and catching his vents. He mumbled the phrase Wheeljack had heard those few nights they’d shared a berth. This time Wheeljack could hear it. 

“The war is over, the war is over, the war is over,” Starscream mumbled to himself, over and over and over again. After a few moments Starscream shot a glare to Wheeljack, who had been watching him, “Aren’t you going to deal with her?” he snapped, referring to the still crying sparkling. 

Wheeljack jolted to attention, realizing she was still crying. He made his way to the crib and carefully drew the crying sparkling out with a soft, apologetic hum, “It’s alright, baby,” he assured, “Carrier was just dreaming, it’s okay,” he whispered, “Come on, let’s go see him,” the sparkling continued to whine but fell out of a full blown cry by the time they reached Starscream. 

Wheeljack took a seat beside the still shaking seeker, getting closer than Starscream was probably comfortable with. Starscream released his head and looked down at the sparkling. Red Giant let out a long whine and reached up for her second caretaker. 

“You scared her, but she still loves you,” Wheeljack said quietly, keeping an eye on the little thing, “You should probably hold her,” he suggested, turning his gaze to Starscream. 

After a few seconds the seeker took the sparkling from his partner and carefully cradled it, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” Starscream started after a moment, talking to Wheeljack, “I’ll pay for the damage.” 

Wheeljack waved him off, “Don’t worry about it,” he assured, “Accidents happen.” 

The two sat in silence for a while until Wheeljack finally spoke, “We all get ‘em ya know,” he spit out, “It’s not anything to be ashamed of.”

Starscream didn’t reply immediately, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally mumbled.

“Don’t play dumb, Screamer, you know exactly what I’m talking about. You have nightmares, night terrors, whatever you wanna call ‘em. Ya know, if you need help--”

“I am fine, Wheeljack,” Starscream snapped.

After another moment Wheeljack let out a small sigh, “Fine,” he said, getting up and heading towards the door, “See you in the morning.”

He paused in the doorway, taking a few seconds to think before turning back to the seeker, “Look, uh, Starscream, I know you don’t have any friends an’ all, but--- you got me, an’ we got her,” Wheeljack pointed to the sparkling, “And thick or thin, right now, we’re here for you,” Wheeljack turned to leave again, “I hope you know that.” 

Wheeljack closed the door part of the way, taking a slow leave. He half considered staying with the the seeker until he calmed down completely but Wheeljack was sure Starscream wouldn’t appreciate his presence. 

“Do you need anything?” Wheeljack asked, peeking back into the room. 

“No,” Starscream answered quickly, “You should go back to bed, Wheeljack, you have work in the morning,”

“Well, so do you.”

Starscream didn’t say anything. He never took his eyes off the sparkling, “I’ll be fine,” he grumbled, “But--” he paused, thinking about his next words. After a few seconds he looked at his partner, “Thank you,” he finally spit out, “For your concern.” 

Wheeljack gave a light shrug, “No problem,” he said, backing out of the door again, “I mean, what kinda guy would I be if I didn’t worry about my partner?...Sleep better, Screamer.” 

With that Wheeljack took his leave, closing the door entirely. 

“You too, Jackie,” Starscream whispered to himself. He looked down at the sparkling as just the smallest bit of concern crossed his face, “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only read through it once, please inform me of any glaring mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is cool with this chapter.

Over the course of the next couple deca-cycles Starscream got into the habit of staying at Wheeljack’s more than one night a week. Wheeljack found it strange at first, but soon got used to waking up with the seeker preparing him a cup of energon in the morning. Starscream didn’t always do this, but he did it enough to be notable.

During their time together, Wheeljack and Starscream had learned quite a bit about each other.  Wheeljack learned that Starscream liked his energon cold.  _ Very cold.  _ And could hardly stand to drink it any other way. 

Starscream learned that Wheeljack, on occasion, sleepwalked, and it was not uncommon to find the scientist either curled up on the couch or collapsed next to Red Giant’s crib. He also did sleep science. Which never ended well. 

These were simple things, of course. Small quirks that anyone would be able to see with time. They weren’t secrets, they just went unnoticed. The more tightly held “quirks” were slowly beginning to reveal themselves the closer Starscream and Wheeljack got to each other. 

Wheeljack learned that Starscream had chronic night terrors. 

Starscream learned that Wheeljack drank a bit too much a bit too often. 

Neither was keen to admit these things, nor were they about to seek any sort of help. They marched on, pretending the other didn’t know about their issue, and continuing to take care of their sparkling as if nothing was wrong. 

Starscream was in strange form on the first day of the fourth deca-cycle with Red Giant. He played music and wandered the apartment with a sparkling on his hip. He hummed as he prepared a cup of energon for both himself and Wheeljack, who was just beginning to emerge from his room when Starscream set his cube on the table.

Wheeljack rubbed the fatigue from his head as he took a seat. He studied the seeker for a moment, noticing, immediately, the out of character behavior. 

Wheeljack lifted a brow, “What’s got you so cheery?” he asked, almost suspicious of the bot. The only time Starscream was ever “happy” was after he was finished successfully ruining someone else’s life. So, naturally, Wheeljack was concerned. 

Starscream didn't answer. Instead he presented Red Giant to Wheeljack, with a quick, “hold this.” Wheeljack took the baby. He held it in front of his face, unsure of what to do with it. The sparkling let out a happy cry, reaching towards her Sire. Wheeljack smiled underneath his mask, bringing the little thing to meet his helm. Little Red hugged his head as she let out a soft coo, content against her second caretaker. 

Starscream moved his arm around, trying to shift out the ache, “Just hold her,” he said, answering Wheeljack’s question, “My arm was getting sore.” 

“How long have you been up?” asked Wheeljack, shifting the sparkling into the crook of his arm. 

“A couple of hours,” Starscream answered quickly, putting Red Giant’s energon on to boil, “She woke up and wouldn’t fall back into recharge.”

“Of course she did,” Wheeljack grumbled, readjusting the sparkling in his arms, “So how’d you sleep?”

“Perfectly fine.” the red bot answered, removing the diluted energon from the heat. 

Wheeljack couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by the answer. It was the first time he’d actually  _ gotten _ an answer. A real one anyways,“Well that’s good,” he spit out, almost feeling glad for the seeker. The gears in the scientist's head began to churn. He came to the conclusion that Starscream’s restful night was a result of a lack of night terrors. Curious as to whether or not the seeker would admit to this, Wheeljack threw out the question, “No night terrors?” 

Starscream placed Red Giant’s now full bottle on the table and slid it to his partner, “Feed her, won’t you?” was all he said. 

He was avoiding the question, though Wheeljack could not quite pinpoint why. Starscream was well aware that his partner knew about his sleep troubles, so there was no good reason to put in the effort to keep them a secret when it would only be wasted. Starscream was never fond of wasted efforts, he’d had enough of those. Wheeljack determined the seeker must be sitting on his false pride and decided it best to leave the subject alone for now.

The engineer turned his attention back to the sparking in his arms. He took the bottle from the table and proceeded to feed her. Red Giant greedily grabbed the bottle from her Sire’s hands, guzzling down it’s contents as quickly as she could. Wheeljack was surprised by this, and unsure whether or not he should let it persist. 

The answer came When Starscream quickly swiped the bottle from his hands, “Don’t let her do that,” he said, “She just ends up throwing most of it up later,”

“Does she do that often?”

“Often enough.” 

Starscream handed back the bottle, “She’s a demanding little thing.” the seeker lingered for a moment, making sure his sparkling didn’t eat too fast, before leaning back and preparing to take his leave, “I’m heading off, just drop her by the office whenever.” 

“I think she’s do for a visit to the doc,” Wheeljack spit out quickly before the seeker was gone. 

Starscream paused. He looked over his shoulder, “What makes you say that?”

Wheeljack shrugged, “It just feels like it’s been a while. You just said she’s been throwin’ up her energon,”

Starscream turned to face the grounder, “That’s only when she drinks too fast, she’s fine otherwise,” Starscream waved a hand, preparing to take his leave once again, “She’s fine,” he assured, dismissing any concern, “No need to visit a doctor.”

Wheeljack stood from his seat and approached his partner, “There doesn’t have to necessarily be anything wrong with her in order to take her for a check up. I’ve been readin’ up on how they used to take care of these things, mechs used to take their sparklings to the doc as often as possible.”

Starscream turned on his heel, “Bots back then were also delusional. We’re not taking her to the doctor.” then Starscream quickly took his leave, marching to the door and leaping into flight on the front steps. Wheeljack watched as his partner took off. He let out a small sigh before looking back to the sparkling in his arm, “Whatta you think, Red, wanna go see the doc?”

Red Giant replied by knocking her tiny head against her Sire’s chest plate. She closed her tired optics and grabbed tiredly at her caretakers plating. 

“I don’t know if it would be the best idea to go behind Carrier,” Wheeljack stepped back into the house, “he can kinda be a harpy when it comes to these things,” Wheeljack reclaimed his seat at the table, “Sounds like one too.” The scientist took in a deep vent, “Maybe I’ll be able to convince him later,” he sighed before picking up his cube and downing the rest of it. 

After that Wheeljack decided it was time for work. He placed the sparkling carefully in his cabin as he stepped out into the street. Once she was secure the grounder transformed and headed out. The sparkling remained fast asleep until her ride transformed in front of their destination. The jostling shook her awake and prompted an almost immediate cry. 

Wheeljack fished the tiny thing out of his cabin and made attempts to calm it down. She eased in her SIre’s hands but her optics continued to leak with tears. Wheeljack balanced the sparkling against his shoulder as he made his way up to Starscream’s office. 

Upon entering the large room Red Giant seemed to calm. The crying ceased and her tense body eased. With great effort she pushed away from Sire’s shoulder and reached a hand towards Carrier, who was on approach.

Starscream let out a stiff laugh as he approached the pair, “That’s a first,” he muttered, reaching out and slipping his hands carefully around the tiny sparkling, “Someone happy to see me.” 

Wheeljack surrendered the sparkling to his partner. It took the scientist a moment to realize that Starscream was standing particularly close to him, closer than either should really be comfortable with. The grounder took a tiny step back before speaking, “Where we sleeping tonight?” he asked, “Been a while since we slept at your place,”

Starscream hummed, thinking. His eyes remained on the sparkling, now content in his arms, she played with his servo. “We can stay at your apartment tonight,” Starscream answered after a moment, “We’ll stay here tomorrow.” he looked to Wheeljack, “It would be nice to sleep in my own berth again.” 

“Alright, it’s settled then. I’ll leave you two alone for now.” Wheeljack put his face to the sparkling, “Don’t cause too much trouble,” he warned. The sparkling reached for him but he leaned away, “You should reconsider taking her to the doctor,” Wheeljack threw out before taking his leave. 

Starscream rolled his eyes, “Not likely,” he grumbled, “Don’t you have work to do?”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes right back, “Yeah, yeah,” he groaned, waving the seeker off and turning for the door, “Call me if ya need me.” 

Starscream let out a light ‘Hmph,” as his partner left. The seeker shifted the the sparkling onto his hip aas he walked back to his desk and took a seat. He looked over official business, filled out paperwork, read the news, watched the news. The same as he did everyday. He spent a few hours just looking out the window over the city. 

He soon found himself lost in thought. 

Starscream thought about Wheeljack and the sparkling. He started out thinking about her name. Red Giant. It was simple, but appropriate. He’d almost say it was cute, and he patted himself on the back for thinking of it. His thoughts quickly swerved from one place to another. Red Giant soon had him thinking about flying, which reminded him of her wing issues, which then lead him into the territory of taking her to the doctor. 

Maybe she was due for a check up. She was so young and had faced one serious issue already. Starscream worried about her, of course, and wanted to do everything he could to fix any issues if there were any. He could not say it was unlikely that there could be something else wrong with her, and had considered taking her back for a checkup before Wheeljack had mentioned it. 

He just wasn’t comfortable with anyone touching his sparkling. 

Not anyone but Wheeljack that is. 

Wheeljack. 

What a caring bot. So kind and considerate to the seeker and their sparkling, despite how difficult both could be. Starscream mentally commended him on his patience. Wheeljack was not overly trusting, and Starscream couldn’t blame him for that. He considered eventually thanking the grounder for welcoming the seeker into his home, however, giving thanks was not one of Starscream's strong suits. He would have to build up to it. 

Starscream took a brief moment to be honest with himself. 

He liked staying at Wheeljack’s apartment because it was Wheeljack's. There was nothing else to it. He enjoyed the close proximity and the feeling of actually living together versus the feeling of someone crashing on his couch for a night or two. Starscream would be hard pressed to admit that, but it was true nonetheless. 

Starscream shook the thoughts away and turned back to his desk. The space was dimming as the sun began to fall over the horizon.

Starscream carefully placed the baby on his desk, getting tired of holding her. As soon as she was down she began to whine. Her content features contorted into a worried sorrow as she reached for her Carrier. 

Starscream, not wanting to bend to his crying sparklings will, briefly turned away from the little thing. It didn’t hurt as much when he couldn’t see her. A few seconds after he turned around something smacked him in the back. The sudden attack on his spinal strut caused the seeker to stiffen for a moment. His sparklings cries had been replaced with happy cooing as Starscream turned around. There was nothing behind him. Not even the sparkling.

A bit of panic raced through Starscream's systems for a split second before the cooing could be heard again. Starscream paused. He turned around, looking for his sparkling, but only ended up turning in circles to no avail. He paused again, taking a moment to listen for the noise. 

Something warm pressed against the space between his wings. 

Starscream could not see the sparkling, but he could tell it was there. He began turning in circles again in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the little thing. Eventually he gave up, “Oh scrap,” he mumbled, then reaching back for the little thing, “How in-- primus!” he couldn’t reach it. 

The seeker slumped slightly. “Well this is new,” he grumbled. 

With little hesitation Starscream commed Wheeljack, the scientist being the only person Starscream trusted to remove their sparkling. “Wheeljack. I need you to come to my office,”

“Uh, okay, just let me finish up-”

“ _ Now.  _ Wheeljack...we have somewhat of a situation.”

“...Is it the sparkling?” 

“Just get up here!” 

He closed the line. 

Starscream paced about the office waiting for his partner to arrive. It was a strange sensation, having a sparkling on his back. It was warm, and comfortable, while simultaneously being convenient and inconvenient. It left his hands free, but prevented him from sitting down. Or at least leaning back. 

What an interesting development this was, overall. Sparklings can attach themselves to their caretakers. Starscream was sure that was something Wheeljack would want to record. About a month into their partnership Wheeljack, for the sake of science, decided it best to record the behaviors and abilities of their sparklings, as well as note milestones. There were no current records of sparklings, and the records of their existence that did exist were generally vague and mentioned very little about their development. Because of this Wheeljack took it upon himself to make his own records. While Starscream could not say he was fond of the idea of his sparkling becoming some kind of science experiment, he could not deny the possible significance of these studies. Studying the sparkling was like studying a creature who’d been extinct for millions of years. 

“Huh,” was all Wheeljack could say, “that's...different.” 

Starscream growled, “will.you just get her off me?”

Wheeljack gently grabbed the sparklings middle and began to pull. He was gentle at first, but found the grip tighter than he'd originally anticipated. He pulled a bit harder. 

And a bit harder

Aaaand, just a bit harder

“What's are you doing back there!?” Starscream yelled, getting more irritated with every tug. 

“She won't-- budge!” Wheeljack struggled, putting all his weight into it.  

“She’s a sparkling, just pull harder!”

“Whataya think I’m doin’!?” 

Wheeljack put a hand on Starscream’s wing as he pulled at the sparkling. The seeker stiffened. Tremmors fell over his body,“Let go, let go let go letgoletgo!” he yelled, pulled away from Wheeljack with a stiff jolt. Starscream shivered, shaking off the discomfort. Once recovered he glanced back at the scientist with an irritated scoff, “You’re useless,” he grumbled. 

“Hey, you can’t even reach ‘er, don’t talk to me about useless.” Wheeljack shot back, “Now hold still.”

“I’ve been holding still,” Starscream murmured, crossing his arms. 

Wheeljack tried pulling at the little thing again, to no avail. Not wanting to tip the scale of insanity, Wheeljack decided it best to think of something else.  

“Maybe there’s a button,” he proposed. 

“Maybe there’s a button, he says,” Starscream grumbled, “Do  _ you  _ have a button Wheeljack? One I can press when I want  _ you _ off my back.”

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes at the bot “Your attitude is not helping.” 

“Well neither are your efforts.”

Wheeljack just took a step back, “Why not just let’er stay, she seems fine.”

Starscream pinched his nasal ridge, “Because I have work to do, and if she was almost anywhere else, it wouldn’t be as much as an inconvenience. It’s also uncomfortable, I can’t-” he moved his wings up, down and out, but was unable to flap them in, “Really-- move my wings around. It is a discomfort I’m sure you cannot comprehend, but I assure you, it is--,” Starscream was looking for the right word. It wasn’t uncomfortable so much as it was getting painful. But he didn’t want to say that, “Very- sore,” he settled on, “Or it will be if we don’t get her off of me.”

Wheeljack’s winglets subconsciously flapped behind him, “I’m sure it’s painful,” he said, stepping closer. The engineer took a few moment to think before taking on the task of removing the sparkling again. He got in close, probably closer than Starscream was comfortable with, “She’s asleep,” he determined, “Maybe if I wake ‘er up she’ll remove herself.”

“Or maybe she won’t. Just do whatever’s necessary.” 

Wheeljack put his hand on the back of the sparkling and shook her just slightly, “Red,” he cooed softly into her audio receptor, “Come on, baby, time to wake up.” the sparkling stirred. She let out a small whine, keeping her eyes closed as she shifted her position. Her face scrunched up, threatening to start crying.

“Oh, no, don’t cry, please don’t cry,” Wheeljack grabbed her under the belly and gently tried to pull her away from the seeker. After some fuss little Red Giant released her magnetic grip, “There we go,” Wheeljack sighed, easing the sparkling off his partner’s back. 

Red Giant began to fall back into recharge upon reaching her Sire’s plating. Wheeljack held her under the bum with one hand, allowing her to rest against his chest. 

Starscream took a good stretch. He fluttered his wings like a bird fluffing it’s feathers before giving them a few good flaps, “Much better,” he sighed. 

“Sorry about your wing,” Wheeljack apologized, approaching his partner. 

Starscream huffed, putting on a slight scowl, “Just don’t do it again,” he warned. The seekers glare lightened when he looked to the sparkling. He let slip a small smile. 

“Why isn’t she attaching to you?” he asked, putting a light hand on the back of her head. 

Wheeljack shrugged, “Dunno, maybe she just likes you more.”

Starscream scoffed, “I doubt that.”

“She does spend more time with you. I read Sparklings tend to have a stronger bond with the Carrier than the Sire so,” he shrugged, “I dunno, probablys got somethin’ to do with that.” Wheeljack took a moment to look between the seeker and the sparkling, “Do you-- want her back?” he asked, slipping his hands under her arms and presenting her to the seeker.

Starscream looked at her for a moment, “What if she does it again?” 

“Just make sure she doesn’t latch on somewhere you can’t reach. Best advice I can give ya.” 

Starscream took the sparkling. Before he could react the baby latched itself onto his waist. At that point Starscream was too tired to deal with the thing. As long as she wasn’t on his back he supposed it was okay.

Wheeljack, meanwhile, was suppressing a laugh. 

Starscream threw his hands to his hips, scowling at the scientist, “What’s so funny?” he challenged, “It’s not like you have to deal with this.” 

Wheeljack, still laughing, kneeled down to the little thing latched to his partner’s midsection, “Quit complainin’. She’s fine where she is, just leave ‘er.” Wheeljack pet the little femes head with his thumb, “You’re comfortable there aren’t you, baby?” he said, then leaning his head lightly against hers with soft affection. He stood up a second later, “Windblade invited me out tonight,” he said, “I think I’m gonna go tonight,”

Starscream rolled his eyes, “Of course you are,” he grumbled mostly to himself. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. You go-- do whatever, I’ll meet you back at your apartment.”

“I shouldn’t be out too long.”

“I would hope not.” 

“Do you need anything before I go?”

Starscream subconsciously placed a hand over the sparkling on his waist, “I don’t believe so. I will comm you if we need anything.” Starscream waved the scientist away, “You have fun at Blurr’s, or wherever,” the seeker began to make his way back to the desk, “I still have some work to do here.” 

Wheeljack hesitated slightly, “Alright I’ll-- go then.” he stepped towards the door, “See ya later, Screamer.” with that he was gone. 

Wheeljack tried to suppress the guilt that grew in his spark the further he got from his partner and sparkling. He went to the bar...often. Probably more often than he cared to admit. If he had a project to work on in his lab he refrained from drinking, and generally turned down any offers to go to Blurr’s. He didn’t have any pressing projects, though, and so had recently begun accompanying Windblade and others more often.

He never went alone. That didn’t feel right. 

If Wheeljack was drinking alone it would be at his house where no one could see. He felt almost pitiful drinking alone, though, so he didn’t do it as often as he used to. Now, certainly, that there was a sparkling in the house he tried harder not to drink at all. At least not in front of her. 

Starscream seemed to disapprove of it as well, though generally didn’t say anything. The seeker spoke with his eyes more than anything. Wheeljack didn’t greatly care what Starscream thought. He was more concerned for the sparkling than his partner. 

He was doing this for her, after all, not Starscream. Starscream didn’t mean anything to him, he was just an accessory to the sparklings development. 

Wheeljack shook his head at the thought. The truth was he was more of an accessory. Starscream was the one who found her, after all, and he was fully prepared to raise the thing on his own. 

Well, “prepared” may not be the right word. Willing was more like it. 

Wheeljack tried shoo his guilt away as he approached the bar. Windblade and Ironhide were waiting for him outside when he arrived. 

“Took you long enough,” Windblade joked as they headed in, “So what was wrong with Starscream?”

“Sparkling trouble,” Wheeljack answered quickly, “It latched on and wouldn’t let go.”

“Latched on?”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack confirmed as they took their seats, “Turns out sparklings have magnets in their hands. Who knew?” 

Ironhide puffed out a stiff laugh, “I’m sure that was a sight.” 

Wheeljack waved the comment off, “Yeah, we got ‘er off, no paint off anyone’s plating.”

Blurr approached the group as he wiped down a glass, he got out three cups and started pouring, “So, how is everyone today? Anything exciting, explosions, exploitment, I’m always in for the gossip.”

Windblade put on an amused smile as she took her drink, “Nothing tonight,” she reported.

Blurr turned his attention to Wheeljack, “How’s old screecher doing? And, might I ask, how your love child is doing?”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes, “You call her that one more time and I’ll sick the bird on you.” he threatened, then taking a sip of his drink. 

Blurr smirked, but didn’t press. He left the party to go deal with the other patrons. 

“How is that sparkling ‘a yours anyhow?” Inquired Ironhide before taking a sip of his drink, “We never see the little tyke.” 

Wheeljack scoffed, “That’s because Screamer doesn’t want you to.”

“Will we ever see her?” Windblade inquired

Wheeljack shrugged, growing only slightly annoyed by the questions. Less than usual, “I dunno, ask Starscream. If I have ‘er in the lab come see her. Starscream puts her in his cockpit when he’s got visitors who aren’t me.” 

Ironhide looked down at the scientist, “so who’s the Sire?” he asked bluntly. 

Wheeljack nearly spit out his drink, “Ironhide!” he complained, “I already told ya,” he looked between the city speaker and the officer, “She. is.  _ Adopted. _ ” 

“Come on now, Wheeljack, you should know better than anyone how ridiculous that sounds. You expect us to believe that Starscream, of all people, just found a sparkling at his door?”

“Look, I don’t expect you to believe it. I didn’t believe it. That’s just the way it is. If you wouldn’t mind, shut yer mouth about it. The next person who calls that thing our love child will face my half buzzed wrath.” Wheeljack could feel himself getting snippy. He had every right to be. 

The amount of times people asked him about the sparkling was ridiculous. It was the same question every time, too, “Who’s the Sire?” Wheeljack was sick of it, and he made sure everyone knew that. 

“Who  _ plays  _ the Sire?” Windblade asked, “I’ve been reading about ancient cybertronian relationships, and these sparklings. I’ve read one partner takes over the Sire programming while the other takes over as Carrier. What about that?”

Wheeljack was les annoyed by this question, but still slightly ticked, “I’m the “Sire”” he admitted, “Screamer’s got Carrier. Probably because he got ‘er first. Don’t you people have anything better to talk about?” he asked, then downing his drink. Before he knew it Blurr zipped over and filled it up again. 

Windblade shrugged, “We’d probably have less if we got to see her,” she insisted, “Next time you have her, comm me, I want to see.” 

“Alright, only if you agree to not mention her for the rest of the night.”

“Deal,” 

Then Wheeljack downed another cup. Blurr was over again, filling the glass. 

The rest of the evening was spent drinking and talking about nothing in particular. Politics. The state of the city. How metroplex was doing. Basically how everything was doing. 

Wheeljack slowly took in two more drinks before deciding it was time to head home. 

“Already?” Windblade almost sounded like she was complaining. 

“‘Fraid so,” Wheeljack answered, hopping off his stood, “I do have to go home sometimes.” ‘ _now_ _that I got something to go home to_ ’ he thought as he left the bar. 

Wheeljack, just beginning to feel the slightest buzz, decided to walk home. It was slow going, but he eventually reached his destination. It wasn’t too late, but it was late enough for most honest bots to be asleep already. The streets were quiet when he entered the house. 

Wheeljack was surprised to see that Starscream was still up and watching the vid screen with a bottle of high-grade on the table. Cooled. Like always. 

“Ey, Screamer,” Wheeljack greeted, “What’er you still doin’ up? Where’s the sparkling?”

“She’s in her crib,” Starscream assured, then taking a small sip of his drink, “I couldn’t recharge.”

“So you thought havin’ a drink would help?”

Starscream scowled, “As if you’re one to talk. Care to join me?”  he asked, gesturing the seat beside him. Wheeljack hesitated, but accepted the offer. He sat on the couch beside the seeker and let him pour him a drink.

The scientist slipped back his mask as he sat down. 

Starscream gave Wheeljack the dumbest look. “you have a mouth?” He asked, pointing at Wheeljack's face. 

Wheeljack seemed taken aback for a moment, “yes I have a mouth. What'd you think I did?”

Starscream shrugged, “I don't know, probably something similar to what Shockwave does.” 

“What does shockwave do?”

“I have no idea, and I can honestly say I don't care to find out,” Starscream handed the cube to his partner. The seeker had no real intention of getting Wheeljack drunk. They’d just never shared a drink together, and Starscream was bored so he wanted to see where it would lead. 

Starscream, not a big drinker himself, nursed his cup slowly, only taking a sip every once in awhile.  

“So how is she?” inquired Wheeljack, taking his first sip. 

“She’s fine, she’s been asleep for a couple of hours now.”

Wheeljack turned his attention to the screen, “Anything good on?” he asked, trying to make small talk, but failing. 

“No,” Starscream answered bluntly before turning it off, leaving them in the dark. The only light came from the lights of the city, and the glowing drinks in their hands. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, becoming just a bit brighter. 

Starscream leaned back, “How was the bar?” he asked, not really that interested, but barely standing the silence. 

“Same as always. Loud. Blurr and every other bot pestering me about Red. Nothing too exciting.”

Starscream hummed, but said nothing. 

Wheeljack looked to the seeker, “So you slept well last night?” he asked, going all the way back to the subject of the morning.

“Better. Not that it’s any of your concern.” the seeker replied with just the slightest bit of annoyance slipping into his tone, “You seem to have stopped sleepwalking for now, so I suppose that’s good.” Starscream commented, trying to get the subject away from himself. 

“Yeah I guess,” Wheeljack grumbled, still slightly embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep on the floor of Starscream’s room, “At least I won’t be tripping you up again, Screamer.” 

There was a long pause before Starscream spoke “Why does everyone call me that?” His voice was quiet, probably the quietest Wheeljack had ever heard.

“Call you what?” 

“Screamer. That’s what you call me. Why is that?”

Wheeljack shrugged, unsure how to answer. It was an odd question, “Uh-” Wheeljack seemed at a loss, “I’m not sure, I mean, your name is Star _ scream _ , I guess it’s kind of a given,” Wheeljack breathed out a weak laugh, “I mean, have you heard the sound of your voice?” his attempt to add humor clearly didn’t phase the seeker. 

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“Star.” Starscream said quietly.

“What?”

“Star,” the seeker said a bit louder, “Before the war-- that was what people used to use, not  _ Screamer.  _ I am well aware of what my voice sounds like, no need to remind me of it.” he sat there for a moment, thinking, “Screamer,” he repeated, then looking to Wheeljack, “Much less pleasant than  _ Jackie  _ wouldn’t you agree?”

Wheeljack, again, wasn’t sure how to reply. He looked away from the seeker, “Uh- yeah. I can’t fight you on that,”

Again they sat in silence.

Starscream suddenly threw back what was left of his drink in one quick swig before slamming the cup on the table, “care for another?” He asked, gesturing the bottle and eying Wheeljack's empty cup.

Wheeljack considered leaving his drink where it stood. But he and Starscream seemed to be getting somewhere, and the more drunk Starscream got the more likely he was to blab, and Wheeljack didn't want to miss an opportunity like that.

So he held his cup out, “fill er up,” he said, with less commitment than he was hoping. Starscream smirked and poured his partner another drink before filling his own cup.

They downed three more cup fulls together with not a great deal of conversation between them. It was at that point that Wheeljack began to feel tipsy. His motivation for drinking had switched from research purposes to the pure enjoyment of it in a matter of glasses.

Starscream carefully rested his glass on the table as Wheeljack struck up a conversation, “ya know who's got the looks?” He asked, “those Camiens. Very pretty, all of 'em.”

Starscream nearly sneered, “they're alright,” he shrugged, then began sipping his drink.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack drawled, “but none of em hold’a candle ta  _ you.” _

Starscream very nearly choked. He coughed as he put down the cup. Wiping his mouth he looked at the drunk scientist.

Wheeljack scooched closer to the seeker, “pretty seeker,” he said, leaning a bit too close to Starscream's face, “all you seekers are kinda attractive. But if there -- if there was a gold medal for it. You...You would win.” He leaned back, “hands down, very fraggable.” Wheeljack finished off his drink in one quick swig. He stared at his cup for a moment before presenting it to Starscream, indicating he wanted more.

Starscream looked at the glass, “I think you've had enough,” he determined, placing the bottle on the floor.

Wheeljack seemed disappointed in this but didn't argue. He set down his glass and leaned back, “I haven't had a good frag in a long time,” he mumbled, then looking to Starscream and leaning forward, “You seekers, I bet you get all the Mechs. That wouldn't surprise me. All the Mechs during the war. And after.” He shrugged, “you just get all of 'em” he poked Starscream in the chest, “with your pretty colors, and you're pretty wings,”

Starscream was going to let the drunk dabble in, but then Wheeljack touched his wing and the seeker put a firm hand on the grounders chest and pushed him away, “hands off,” Starscream said sternly, setting a scowl.

Wheeljack smiled, “you’re pretty,”

“So you've said. Don't worry, it's a fact I'm already well aware of.”

“That's good...That's good, can you do me a favor?”

“No.”

“I've always wondered what it was like to be with a seeker.”

“That's great, Wheeljack, please tell me what it's like when you get there.”

Wheeljack slipped his arms around  _ his  _ seekers waist. Starscream jumped at the action. He put hands on the arms but did not push them away, “what did I say about your hands?” He

asked, the scowl still set in his face.

Wheeljack hummed, “I'm sorry, you're just very intoxicating.”

“And you're very  _ intoxicated.” _

Wheeljack smiled again, humming out a slight, dark laugh, “you’re right.”

Before Starscream could reply his mouth was captured by Wheeljack's in a drunken, yet passionate, kiss.

Starscream stiffened, then eased, closing his eyes and accepting the grounders offer. Wheeljack pulled Starscream close as the kiss intensified, and laid the seeker down. Once Starscream was on his back Wheeljack's hands began to caress the body beneath him.

Starscream couldn't say he didn't enjoy the attention. He hadn't been kissed like that in...Well, he'd never been kissed like that. Wheeljack's warm hands felt good on his plating as they wandered.

Starscream wanted this, he wanted Wheeljack, but he knew too well that Wheeljack didn't  _ actually  _ want him. It was a drunk mind's desires, and Starscream didn't want his partner to have any regrets in the morning. Starscream didn't want any either, if he was being completely honest with himself. To have his seal broken by a drunk scientist would certainly be something he'd regret.

So, despite how much pleasure the deep passionate kiss was giving him, and how much he so enjoyed the feeling of Wheeljack's hands on his body, Starscream had to stop. He savored the last few seconds of bliss before pulling his lips away from Wheeljack. The grounder chased after them but Starscream stopped him with a hand, “no, Wheeljack,” he denied the persistent scientist, “Wheeljack,” he called sternly as Jackie continued his pursuit. Eventually Starscream grabbed the engineer by the cheeks to stop the movement and look him in the eye, “we're done.” Starscream determined, prompting a slightly confused look from the scientist, then a small disapointed noise.

Wheeljack, still on top of the seeker, laid down and rested his head on Starscream's chest, “I'm just-- gonna sleep here.” He proclaimed, closing his optics and slipping his mask back on.

Starscream protested only briefly before giving in, resting his hands on his partners back, and falling into recharge himself. There was no use fighting he was too tired at that point.

It ended up being the best sleep he’d ever gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope everyone is cool with the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I read this over once barely. So I'll probably go back and edit it later, and I apologize for any glaring mistakes.

Starscream awoke with no weight on his chest. He sat up, feeling stiff, his wings having been bent into a less than desirable position all night. He rubbed a tired processor, trying to shift out the fatigue. That was when he noticed Wheeljack, approaching with two cups of energon. 

Starscream was tempted to say something, but was stopped when Wheeljack put down a cube and put his hand up, “I don’t wanna know,” he said immediately, then handing Starscream his energon. It was cold. Just the way he liked it. 

Wheeljack took his seat beside the seeker, “I don’t know what happened last night. I don’t remember, and I don’t want to. I’d just like to thank you, for not letting me do anything stupid.” he took a second to think over the statement, “Well, at least not anything  _ too  _ stupid.” he rephrased, “Considering I ended up on top of you,” he shifted with slight discomfort, “I’m sure I did something at least a little stupid.” he grumbled, 

Starscream was surprised that his consideration was being acknowledged. The seeker could not afford to drop any facade, though, and so sneered in response, “don't think I've done you any favors,” he grumbled, then taking a sip of his energon. 

Behind him his wings flapped in discomfort, trying to flick out the relenting ache that had set in from sleeping on the couch. 

“Sorry 'bout your wings,” Wheeljack apologized, lifting a hand to touch one but pausing before he reached it, thinking better of it. 

“Where's Red Giant?” Starscream inquired, desperate to get the subject off last night or anything related to it. 

“'sleep in her crib, don't worry. She woke me up, ya know, wanted to be fed.” 

“Good. Now you know how it feels.” 

Wheeljack eyed the tired seeker but made no comment on the statement, “so, uh, how’d you sleep?” He asked, changing the subject. 

Starscream huffed, annoyed, “well enough,” he answered, then taking another sip of his energon, “how did  _ you  _ sleep?” He asked, turning the tables on the grounder. 

Wheeljack seemed suddenly sheepish, “uh…Great actually...You-- make a good bed.” The engineer quickly took a drink, shutting himself up. He finished off his cube and left it on the table as he stood, “I'll get the sparkling,” he announced, raging out d the room. 

Starscream smirked as his partner ran out. Grounders could be quite the laugh. 

The seekers smirk disappeared when a sudden twinge of pain rocked his system. His wings vibrated, still trying to recover from last night. Starscream put down his cube and attempted to stretch out his spinal strut. He pinned his wings back for a moment before easing up and flapping them about again. 

“You okay?” 

The sudden voice made the seeker jump. He turned to see Wheeljack standing behind the couch, Red Giant asleep on his shoulder. 

Starscream scowled, “I'm fine,” he spat, annoyed by the fact he’d been surprised so easily. The seeker stood up to meet his partner and sparkling at the edge of the couch as they came around. Red Giant was still fast asleep, to Starscream's surprise. He wondered why Wheeljack felt the need to disturb her. 

“Don't you have work to be doing?” Asked Starscream, putting all of his attention on the sparking. He flicked a bit of dust away from her cheek as he spoke. 

Wheeljack, again, found the seeker standing a bit too close for comfort, “don’t you have any clue about personal space?” He grumbled, not entirely intending for Starscream to hear him. 

Starscream did hear him, however, and he could not help but start laughing. It was soft at first, then the more the seeker thought about it the more intense his laughter became, “personal space!?” He called, face contoured by a wide smile as he wiped away a tear, “you're not allowed to say a damn thing about personal space. Not after last night.” 

Wheeljack stiffened. He could feel his face heating up, glad it was hidden behind his mask. The grounder averted his gaze away from the grinning seeker, “that doesn't count, I don’t even remember anything.” He grumbled. 

“It's probably better you don't. Wouldn't want you to have any regrets, after all.” the statement came out less sarcastic than Starscream had intended. He turned on his heel and headed towards the door, “bring her by whenever.” He instructed, “were sleeping in my apartment tonight.” He opened the door and leaped into the air, unable to get out of there fast enough. 

Wheeljack stood there for a moment wondering what the sudden hurry was. He didn’t let his mind weigh on it for too long. He suddenly found himself thinking more about last night than he was comfortable with, so decided to keep himself distracted by heading to the lab. 

On his way there a thought crossed Wheeljack’s mind. It was one he’d had before but never put any real consideration into acting upon. Circumstances, however, urged him to go through with it. 

Wheeljack stopped in his tracks and leaped into his bipedal form, sparkling still resting comfortably in his cabin. He found himself in front of a book store. Cybertron had those now. Proof things were getting better, at least by a little bit. The store was small, but full of datapads, new and old. It had little useless trinkets and a few small games that had been lost to the ages. Most of the datapads were history and self help books. Some were informative texts about health, energon, and certain frame types. 

Wheeljack looked around for a while searching though the information and self-help sections. He found several datapads he assumed could help in is cause, one of which was written and published by Thundercracker, who seemed like a reliable source for the types of things Wheeljack was looking for. 

The Engineer soon discovered that all eyes were on him, and silent whispers soon filled the bookstore. Wheeljack couldn’t necessarily hear them, but he could assume what they were talking about. He was the rumored Sire to Starscream’s sparkling. As much as Wheeljack despised it everyone was well aware who he was. 

Wheeljack collected his selection and quickly made his way out of the store. Money was automatically taken out of his account upon leaving so he didn’t have to worry about interacting with anyone for too long. He thanked Primus for that. 

Wheeljack was never fond of bringing so much attention to himself. Since the news of a sparkling had made it’s way into the city, however, he was finding it hard to avoid. The grounder decided it best to just ignore the stares and whispers, he was sure Starscream was getting much worse on his end. Windblade had recently come to them and recommended the two make a statement to the people. Use the sparkling as a way to bring factions and citizens together. The former Decepticon and current ruler raising an adopted sparkling, who was referred to quite often as “she”, with the former Autobot scientist was quite the story. Windblade recommended they use it to their advantage before the rumors turned against them. 

Starscream shot that idea down quicker than he could fly. The last thing Starscream wanted was to make a “statement” especially considering he and Wheeljack’s relationship did not extend past the care of the sparkling. They were not “mates” nor did they have any plans to become such. As much as Starscream was capable of lying that lie in particular would be too much for his processor to bare. He would be required to keep up an appearance, which the former seeker was already struggling to do. 

Wheeljack had partially agreed with Starscream. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to the people of Cybertron, both new and old. While he thought it best to inform the people of the sparkling he had serious doubts that the people would believe their story, especially when Starscream was at the helm. Admitting entirely to the sparklings existence without confirming the two were conjux endura would be quite scandalous, and a situation best left avoided. If he and Starscream were to come out and make a statement to the public telling them how the sparkling came to be in their possession it would probably raise suspicions, instead of lower them. As long as rumors still roamed the city and Starscream and Wheeljack remained unbonded, the sparkling would forever be the subject of controversy. Avoiding the subject was, at the moment, their best option. 

It wasn’t so bad, really, not for Wheeljack anyways. Probably not for Starscream either. He was almost never seen in public, now even less so. Starscream had grown mostly immune to anything the people could throw at him. 

Wheeljack decided it best, after getting what he needed, to make haste in getting to the tower. Starscream would most likely be wondering what was taking his partner so long and be even more irritable than usual when Wheeljack dropped the sparkling off. Of course, there was no written rule that required the sparkling to spend the day with “carrier” it was just what Starscream preferred, and it was unwise to argue with the harpy. 

That was something Wheeljack had taken to calling him. Behind his back of course. Anything else would surely result in his vocal chords being ripped out. 

Upon arriving at the tower Wheeljack transformed out of his vehical mode once again and quickly made his way up to Starscream’s office. He snuck in without the bird noticing, and, to be funny, stuck the tiny sparkling into it’s Carrier’s back. Around the waist, of course, so Starscream could reach it.

The seeker jumped at the sudden presence of the sparkling. He turned, only to find Wheeljack was already halfway out the door. Though slightly annoyed Starscream just shrugged it off and continued to stare of the window as he’d been doing prior to interruption. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Wheeljack quickly made his way down to his lab where he fished out the datapads he’d bought and began flipping through them. With every flip of the page Wheeljack had to continually convince himself that he was doing this for the sparkling’s sake, not Starscreams.

Starscream didn’t matter. Starscream meant nothing to him. 

Wheeljack found some of the things he read kind of silly, while others explained so much. When it came to Thundercracker’s book Wheeljack supposed he would have to just take the former seeker’s word for it, no matter how out there some of the things he wrote seemed. He was pleasantly surprised to find  a few useful tips that he wasn’t necessarily looking for, though, which certainly redeemed the text. 

If Starscream knew anything about this he’d undoubtedly tell his grounded partner that Thundercracker had no idea what he was talking about and not to trust anything he wrote. That only stemmed from Starscream’s somewhat disdain for his former trine mates, as well as he unwillingness to admit any physical weakness. 

That was why the last thing Wheeljack wanted was for anyone to find out what he was doing. Not only would they believe Wheeljack actually  _ cared  _ about the seeker, but they would also attempt to add an insight they just didn’t have. 

No one knew a seeker better than a seeker. 

Unfortunately no one knew Starscream better than Starscream so…

Wheeljack would either wide up getting chewed out for his efforts, or greeted with pleasant, albeit annoyed, surprise. Nothing he did would ever erase the tense irritation forever holding firm to his partner’s frame, but it never hurt to try. 

For Red Giant of course. 

Not Starscream. 

Starscream didn’t matter. 

Wheeljack read through every book he’d bought. He only found part of what he needed. Because of this Wheeljack decided to go hunting. 

He abandoned his lab for the archives where he found a very small part of what he was looking for. 

After that he looked for another bookstore to prowl through. 

And another one. 

And another one….

Until  _ finally  _ Wheeljack found what he was looking for. After that he hurried back to his lab, just in case Starscream decided to stop by for a random visit, which was not unheard of. 

Then came the next part of Wheeljack’s plan. 

He commed Windblade, “Eh, uh, Windy. Think you could do me a favor?”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Starscream lifted a brow at the seemingly insignificant problem Windblade had hailed him for, “What am I looking at?” he asked, finally giving in. 

“Some of the advisors have recommended making the tower more culture friendly,” Windblade proposed, “Installing prayer areas, applying certain color schemes, making it more primitive friendly. Things like that.”

Starscream lifted a brow, “Yes,” he said, almost as if asking a question, “But that doesn’t tell me what I’m looking at.”

“It’s a new floor plan,” Windblade explained, “More open spaces, the integration of the different languages and architectural techniques of our sister colonies. We need you to look over the schematics before we can go through with the remodel.”

“Haven’t I already  _ seen  _ all of this? As well as approved it?” Starscream waved a hand beginning his descent out of Windblade’s office, “Signed and approved, see that I’m not bothered with it again.” 

Windblade wasn’t sure she could keep the ruler of Cybertron distracted for much longer. She wracked her brain for ideas before rushing to the seeker and blocking his exit. She tried to act cool, “Would you like to see where the changes will be made?” she proposed, “it is your tower after all.”

Starscream lifted a brow again, growing just slightly suspicious. After a moment he smirked, “Who am I, as a leader ruled by the voice of the  _ people,  _ to be so picky?” he asked, then shouldering past the cityspeaker and taking his leave, “Since when was this your job anyways, cityspeaker?” he asked upon exiting, not even bothering to look back at the delegate.

Windblade bit her lip, hoping Wheeljack had succeeded in his mission. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Starscream took the sparkling out of his cockpit and let the little thing hang from his waist on the journey back to his office. He took pause in the doorway upon spotting Wheeljack had beaten him there. 

“Wheeljack,” he called a bit more stern than he’d intended, “What are you doing here?” he asked suspiciously, stepping into the office. 

Wheeljack had nearly jumped out of his plating at the sharp sound of Starscream’s voice, “I was lookin’ for you,” the grounder answered after recovering from the shock, “I wanted to give something to Red,” he dipped into his subspace and pulled out a small metal toy he’d designed for the sparkling. It was ten puzzles in one with endless possibilities for fun. Wheeljack assumed their sparkling would have to start using that little processor of hers, and what better way to help with Red Giant’s teething, processor stimulation and motor function than this? 

Starscream eyes the little funky shaped object made for sparkling hands, “It won’t explode will it?” he asked, completely serious. 

“What?” Wheeljack was almost insulted, but really he couldn’t be. He knew himself well enough, “No it won’t explode...probably.” he looked down at the little object then took a scratch at his head, “I mean, it shouldn’t.” he shrugged. After a moment he waved it off, “I’m sure it’s fine. That’s not the only reason I stopped by. I wanted to see how you were doing, you seemed a bit stiff this morning.”

Starscream let out a “humph,” walking past Wheeljack and making his way behind the desk, “Yes, and I can blame  _ you _ for that.” 

Wheeljack took a step closer to the desk. He rubbed the back of his head and kept his gaze away from the seeker, “Look, Stasrcream, I’ve been thinkin’ and…” he finally looked to his partner, “I want to know what I did last night.” 

Starscream let out a dark chuckle, “No you don’t,” he tried, turning his chair away from the grounder. 

“Yes,” Wheeljack said sternly, “I do.”

Stasrcream’s gaze narrowed as he side eyed the bot. He didn’t quite appreciate the tone. After a second he lifted a brow, “You’re really wondering, aren’t you?” then he grinned, “Hm. I’m sure you don’t, but if you insist. You’ll only regret it afterwards.”

Wheeljack’s confident physique faltered for a moment, “I…” he searched desperately for something to say, “I think I’ve got a right to know all the dumb thing’s I’ve done.” he countered, “Ya know...for learning purposes.”

Starscream turned fully towards the grounder and stood up so he was leaning over the desk, “You got drunk and called me pretty,” he started, then waving his hand in a circle and taking his eyes off his partner, “As if I didn’t already know that” the smirk returned a second later as he set his gaze on the now stunned grounder, “Then you grabbed me around the waist and proceeded to make out with me.” again he waved his hand, “Then after that I made you stop. The last thing I wanted was--” Starscream paused mid-sentence, realizing what he was about to admit.

Wheeljack was heating up under his mask, still glad it was there to protect him from further embarrassment, “To end up in a berth with a grounder,” he completed, desperate to keep his eyes off his partner, and rubbing the back of his healm sheepishly. 

“No,” Starscream spit out unintentionally, “That’s...not what I was about to say…” Starscream silently scolded himself for being so loose lipped. 

“Oh?” Wheeljack questioned, suddenly curious, “What were you about to say.” 

Starscream huffed, “Nothing that concerns you,” he snapped. 

Wheeljack stepped closer to the desk again, “I’m pretty sure it  _ does  _ concern me.” 

Starscream growled for a moment, but eventually eased, putting serious consideration into giving in. His face contorted with thought as he stared down at the desk, “I’ve--” he started but immediately paused. 

“You’ve…?” Wheeljack urged. 

Starscream turned his head away and grumbled something. 

Wheeljack out an ear out, “What was that?”

“I’ve- ne ver  interface …. ”

“Star, I can’t”

Then the seeker turned sharply to his partner, “I. Have.  _ Never. Interfaced.  _ **_Before!”_ ** he admitted loudly, then immediately turning his head away again, refusing to look at the scientist. 

Wheeljack stood there in shock for a moment before he could say the only thing he could, “...Oh…” he trailed off, “That’s...I mean, uh.” he was at a loss, “That’s...fine. No need to be ashamed--”

“I’m not,” Starscream snapped, looking to the grounder briefly before averting his gaze once again. He crossed his arms and shrugged, “It’s just...never really something I’ve felt the need to do is all…” he trailed off, the anger slipping away from his face. 

Now Wheeljack was curious, “So, like, no one?” he asked, the awkwardness beginning to dissipate from the room, “Not even Megatron?”

Starscream stiffened. He glowered at his partner, “Please,” he huffed, “Don’t be stupid, of course not.”

“Really? I heard he was quite the charmer.”

Starscream rolled his eyes, “Hardly. If you must know, the answer is no. No one. Why waste my time getting fragged when I could be spending it planning my rise to leadership?” 

Wheeljack laughed, “Right,” he said, leaning on the desk, “There’s always that.”

Starscream couldn’t help but smirk at the comment. He decided it best, at that moment, to end the conversation before it got too deep, “I think I’m going to retire,” he said, coming around the desk. 

Wheeljack was surprised by this, “Already?” he said, “But it’s only--” he checked his internal clock. It was actually later than he thought. He looked out the window. The sun was nearly touching the horizon. Wheeljack put a hand on his head, “Aw man, where have I been all day?” he mumbled to himself, wondering where the time had gone. 

He lifted his head and looked around, finding Starscream had already left. The scientist leaped into action, “Wait!” he called after, soon catching up with the fast walking seeker, “I’ll--” he didn’t want to appear suspicious, “I’ll come with you. I know you don’t like me sneaking into the apartment at night.” 

Starscream eyed his partner but said nothing. They walked to the apartment together, Starscream keeping a close thoughtful eye on the grounder for a majority of the journey. 

Wheeljack seemed almost jittery, certainly less relaxed than he usually was. This would have made Starscream more suspicious if it was any other bot. Even after last nights fiasco the former seeker determined Wheeljack was a bot to be trusted, and probably the least likely bot in the building to kill him. 

As they stepped into the apartment Wheeljack took his place in front of his partner. He put his hand out to halt him, “No, Starscream, I’ve got a bit of something to show you. I don’t want you to freak out,” he announced, “I’ve got a surprise for you,” he rephrased. 

Starscream stared down at him confused, “A surprise?” he inquired, his suspicions growing, “It had better not be one of your inventions. That’s the last thing I want in my apartment.”

“Eh, no, don’t worry, not an invention--”

“Is it a bomb?

“What? No. Why would you ask that?”

Starscream shrugged with a hum, “Always safe to check. What is is?”

“Well if I told ya it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now would it?”

Starscream scowled slightly, “I suppose not,” he grumbled.

Wheeljack carefully drew the sparkling away from Starscream’s middle, “First, let’s get her to the crib,” he proposed, “You stay here,” he instructed. 

Starscream crossed his arms annoyed, but didn’t argue. 

Once Red Giant was safe in her crib Wheeljack returned and took his partner by the wrist, “Come on,” he urged, “When we get to your door I want you to close your eyes.”

The seeker rolled his optics but followed instructions, “You better not have remodeled my room,” he grumbled, “Or rearranged anything. I’d be really mad about that.” 

“No worries, Star, I didn’t do anything drastic. I just thought--” he paused as they stepped through the door. He put a hand lightly on the small of his back, easing the seeker forward, “I’d make your sleeping space just a  _ bit  _ more comfortable...Open your eyes.”

What Starscream found before him was certainly unexpected. His berth was now being sheltered by a red canopy. He was surprised, and flattered, knowing what the intention must have been and wondering how Wheeljack had known. 

Of course, Starscream couldn’t let  _ him  _ know that. Not yet at least…

“You broke into my apartment,” was the first thing he said. 

“Star, you gave me a key. That doesn’t count as breakin’ in.”

“It does if you don’t officially live here and you were not given permission to enter my room.”

“Do you like it or not?” 

Starscream pouted, “Yes,” he grumbled, “It’s very...thoughtful...thank you.” the last part was barely audible. He made his way over to the berth and climbed inside his personal fortress. It was fairly dark, and quite warm. It felt safe. 

Starscream scowled at the feeling. ‘Safe,’ he thought, ‘is just a fancy word for letting your guard down’ 

He jumped as he felt something shift the berth. He turned to find Wheeljack climbing in, “Like it?” he asked again. 

Starscream crossed his arms, putting on his facade again, “Humph, it’s fine I guess. Why red?”

“I thought you liked red.”

Again the seeker pouted slightly, “I do like red,” he grumbled, then looking back to his partner who was still on his hands and knees, “What are you doing in here?” 

“I intend to give you a wing massage,”

Starscream was taken entirely by surprise by that answer. His wings fluttered behind him at the thought of getting a wing massage, “You can’t be serious?” he asked, hardly paying attention to the words leaving his mouth. A second later his eyes narrowed, “Why?” he asked, growing suspicious. No one ever did anything nice for him. Why now? There had to be an angle. 

Wheeljack just shrugged, “I just thought, considering it’s technically my fault you’ve been so sore today, I could thank you for not letting me go too far last night. Hey, if you don’t want it--”

“No!” Starscream interrupted quickly before Wheeljack could leave, “I just...I’m not entirely sure you’re qualified. They are quite  _ sensitive  _ you know, and I’m not sure how well versed the hands of a  _ grounder  _ are in dealing with wings.”

“I read a book on it,” Wheeljack proposed, “And I got the hands of a scientist. I thought I could at least take a crack at it. If you don’t like it I can stop.”

Starscream thought on the matter. He longed for those big soft hands to roam his plating again, but giving in would suggest a weakness he’d rather not let show. Of course denying his partner’s offer would be denying himself the pleasure of a wing massage. 

And what flyer would pass up something like  _ that _ ?

“I’ll take your offer,” Starscream finally accepted, “But only for a little while. And be  _ careful,”  _ he turned so that his back was facing his partner, “I don’t need you roughing anything up back there.”

Wheeljack crawled to the seeker and took a seat behind him. He started with the stiff spinal strut, pressing his knuckles carefully into the seams to loosen up the wiring and wring out the tension. He felt the seeker ease under his touch, loosening up every time he pressed, popping out the knots. 

Starscream let out a small involuntary moan as the tension escaped his spine. 

Good, that meant Wheeljack was doing something right. 

After his strut was taken care of Wheeljack moved to the base of Starscream’s wings. They jumped at the near touch, causing Wheeljack to pull his hands away. 

“They do that,” Starscream sighed, “Just ignore it.” 

After a moment the hand returned to the spot. Carefully Wheeljack ran his finger over the seam. Starscream shivered, but said nothing, “That feel okay?” Wheeljack asked, looking over his shoulder. 

The seeker could only manage a nod. 

Wheeljack continued to work. 

He marveled at the stunning wings as his fingertips. The charge melted away as he brushed them across the sensitive surface. 

Starscream gasped before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. He held tightly to the berth pad, trying not to let the overwhelming sensation get to him. 

“Do you...want me to stop?” Wheeljack offered, seeing the affect he was having.

“No,” Starscream answered quickly, “no...no. It’s just-- been a very long time since I’ve done anything like this...Unless you want to stop.”

“No-- I’m fine. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I know wings can arouse...uh--” he cleared his throat, “Somewhat  _ sensual  _ feelings.”

Starscream smirked to himself, “Who says that’s a bad thing?” he grumbled to himself. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Keep going.”

After a moment the hands returned, and Starscream felt himself ease under their touch. 

The hands returned to his wings. They wiped away the tension and soreness with such grace and care that the seeker could not help but sigh under their touch. Apparently reading one book was enough because Wheeljack was doing an amazing job. 

Starscream closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation that was sure not to last. 

He opened them with a jolt when he felt fingers on the small of his back slipping over his hip. He sighed, too lost in the other lingering sensations to pay much mind to it. He had half a mind to tell the bot behind him to keep his hands away from certain territory, but he just couldn’t. It all felt too good. Too right to make it stop. 

“What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly as soft fingers ran down his spinal strut so delicatly it drew a shiver. 

“Just...I’m sorry, I got distracted…” Wheeljack said sheepishly, pulling both of his hands away. He let out a vent as he looked at the seeker before him. He felt himself heating up but refused to act upon his less than desirable urges, “I should probably stop,” he proposed quietly, making no effort to leave the berth. 

Starscream glanced over his shoulder only to find his partner nearly entranced by the body before him. The seeker turned fully to the grounder, “You are very good,” he said quietly, now on his hands and knees, “We should do this again sometimes,” he proposed, leaning closer to Wheeljack until their helms were nearly touching. 

Wheeljack’s mask slipped back involuntarily, “We should,” he vented, then leaning in to close the gap between them. 

As soon as the kiss began Starscream grabbed the back of Wheeljack’s head to pull him ever closer. They fought for dominance until the grounder finally won and leaned his partner back until he was sitting on the berth. 

The kiss deepened as Wheeljack eased Starscream into his back, letting his hands roam the seeker’s body freely, looking for anything that prompted even the slightest sound. 

They separated briefly, venting hard, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Wheeljack asked right before his lips were captured again. As intoxicating as the kiss was he forced himself away again, “It might hurt,” he warned. 

“I don’t care,” Starscream growled, grabbing his partner by the cheeks and tugging him back down. 

Wheeljack took a very brief moment to consider what he was doing. 

  
Who was he to deny the leader of Cybertron?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to depend a lot on what you want to see...I could either change the rating and add an interface scene or...I couldn't. I really haven't decided yet (I am the worst decision maker)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this chapter. It's kind of all over the place, and the progression is...weird. I think. You'll have to tell me what you think.

Both were awake. 

 

Neither spoke. 

 

Wheeljack mindlessly rubbed a small spot at the base of Starscream’s wings. 

Red Giant hadn’t stirred yet. 

So they laid there. 

Starscream’s arm draped around his partner’s waist, while his head rested on the grounder’s chest. 

Wheeljack was laying down, arm wrapped around Starscream’s shoulder. 

One thought ran through his mind. 

‘What am I doing?’ 

It was a quiet question, ever lingering.

Light shone through the red curtain that shielded them. 

It was Starscream who moved first. 

He sat up, halting the hand on his back. He took a brief moment to look down at his partner. 

Wheeljack looked back. 

Neither spoke. 

Starscream silently slipped out of his partner’s embrace. He threw the curtain aside as he climbed from the berth. 

After a few seconds Wheeljack practically scrambled to his knees. He peaked out from the curtain and watched as his partner stood tense over the crib. The seeker’s wings were high, probably as high as they could go. They rested tight against his back. 

He was on the defense. 

His plating was stiff. 

The room was silent. 

Wheeljack waited for a sound as the tension grew. One of them was going to snap. Someone had to speak. The scientist prayed the silence would end. He didn’t want to be the one to end it.  

Red Giant stirred in her crib. Her face scrunched up and she puffed out a small whine. Starscream scooped her up as soon as she moved. He seemed to be in a rush as he slipped out of the room, not even sparing Wheeljack a glance. 

Wheeljack leaped from the bed, following his partner to the energon dispenser. 

Starscream sat down at the small table set beside it and proceeded to draw out the materials necessary for preparing Red Giant’s bottle. 

Still silent. Refusing to look at the grounder. 

Wheeljack decided it was time to speak, “I could-” he began his offer, but was promptly cut off. 

“No.” Starscream interrupted, placing the fluid filled beaker over the burner. He said nothing more. 

Wheeljack sat down. 

As soon as he hit the seat Starscream stood.

Starscream very quickly placed an energon cube in front of the seated grounder before grabbing one for himself, snatching Red’s food from the heat, and heading out of the room.

Wheeljack stood and followed. He made it out just in time to see Starscream leave the small apartment.

The seeker rushed to his office, hoping, begging, Primus, to just let Wheeljack leave him alone. The last thing he wanted to face right now was his partner. 

Though Primus had never been so kind. 

“Star.” Wheeljack called, entering the office just behind the fuming Starscream, “Will you look at me please?” He sounded almost angry, but not quite. There was another emotion there, something Starscream couldn’t quite scifer. 

Starscream was angry. He wasn’t angry at Wheeljack necessarily, nor was he, for the first time, angry at himself. He was just angry. Angry that he’d let himself be so prudent when he oftentimes kept three steps ahead of himself. He was angry about the mech his spark seemed drawn to, and angry about the ache he found pulsing between his legs. Angry he let himself have a moment of weakness, and that Wheeljack had taken advantage of it. Mostly he was angry about the fact that he  _ cared.  _ And was finally willing to admit that to himself. While Wheeljack, despite appearing to care, very much  _ didn’t,  _ and would probably force that notion upon anyone who asked until his spark dried up. 

Starscream was aware of the boundaries their type of relationship produced, and he’d accepted them. He told himself not to get attached, because such tedious relationships would never aid him. Wheeljack was just another bot, and whatever twisted friendship Starscream hoped they possessed simply didn’t exist. 

Now everything was different. 

Or at least it felt different. 

Starscream invited the grounder into his berth, let him break his seal and stay the night. 

It was a mess, just one big mess. 

“Star,” Wheeljack called again, taking a step closer to his partner. He received no reply. “Starscream, will you talk to me. Star!” Wheeljack reached for a wing. He barely touched it when it flicked away, drawing a hiss. “Don’t touch those!” Starscream growled, shooting a sharp glance to the grounder and drawing his wings together. 

Wheeljack lowered his hand. He quirked a brow. “That’s not what you said last night,” he countered, trying to draw a response from the seeker. 

Starscream visibly stiffened. His wings puffed out, pressing high against his back once again as if trying to hide their owner. 

They stood in silence for a few moments while Wheeljack looked for something to say. Obviously Starscream was upset. That much was obvious. What, exactly, he was upset about was the mystery. 

“Are you gonna talk to me?” Wheeljack asked eventually. “Is this about last night? I thought--”

“You seduced me.”

That got him. 

“Not on purpose.” Wheeljack countered innocently. 

Nothing. 

Starscream was done talking. 

Wheeljack decided to keep prodding. “How do you feel?” he asked. He was ignored. His patience was waring thin. “What?” he asked, irritation slipping into his tone. “What’s wrong? You asked me--”

“And you accepted.”

“If I was supposed to say no then clearly I didn’t get the memo.” 

More silence. 

To Wheeljack’s surprise it was Starscream who broke it. “Don’t you have anything  _ better  _ to do today than tickle my  _ feelings.”  _

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. “Not that I know of. You’re my partner, that’s my sparkling. If there’s a problem I am going to at least make an  _ attempt  _ To fix it. There’s nothing more important than that.” the engineer hoped that Starscream would, for once, actually tell him how he was feeling so that they could get whatever tiff they were about to have over with and go back to their daily lives. 

Wheeljack could almost see the smoke bleeding off his partner’s tense, rage filled frame. 

Starscream turned sharply to the grounder, “How do you do it Wheeljack?” he spat, tone teetering on the edge of accusatory, “How do you manage to make everybody  _ care  _ so much about you?” 

Well that was unexpected. As soon as Wheeljack’s surprise subsided he scowled with his eyes, “I start off by bein’ a decent mech, that’s for sure.”

“No!” Starscream snapped, taking another step closer, “No. You don’t get to play that card. You think I haven’t heard it before? You think I don’t know I’m not anyone’s favorite bot? I’m not anyone’s favorite  _ anything.  _ I wasn’t even  _ Megatrons  _ favorite  _ punching bag.  _ But you. Everyone cares about  _ you.  _ Everyone is worried about  _ you.  _ Everyone wants to go out and have a drink with  _ you.  _ I’ve dug myself a hole, that much I know, but what puts you on such primus damn pedestal!?”

Wheeljack took a moment to think over the words. His gaze shifted to the ground in thought. A moment later blue optics landed back on his partner, “I ain’t special, Starscream,” he said quietly, some of the tension easing from his frame

“Oh yes you are!”

“Star-”

“Because  _ I  _ care!” 

Silence. 

Starscream leaned back. 

“I care about  _ you.”  _ his voice got lower and his gaze found it’s way to the floor, “And I don’t care about anyone.” 

Wheeljack stared at the seeker. 

Red frame slumped. 

False confidence gone. 

The scientist picked his next words carefully. “You care about Cybertron.” he started, “And you care about her.” he pointed to the tiny sparkling snuggling in it’s adopted carrier’s arm. “You may not show it all the time. You may show it in all the wrong ways. You may be a manipulative paranoid jerk.”

Starscream scowled, not amused. 

“But you  _ have _ a spark,” Wheeljack reminded him sternly. “An’ even the coldest spark. warms to something.” he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest “Even if it’s not entirely on purpose.”

After a moment Starscream seemed to ease. He took a few calm steps towards his partner. “I wasn’t supposed to get attached to anything.” he said quietly. “Not anything but her at least.” 

They were close now. 

Wheeljack didn’t move away. He put his finger out for Red Giant to take. “Looks like you’re stuck with us,” he looked up at his partner. “Both of us.”

Starscream held off a smile. “I suppose I am.” he smirked. “Good luck, grounder.”

“I’m sure I can deal with two birds.”

Starscream huffed, putting on a sner. “Quit calling us that. It so--” He nearly shivered at the thought of organics. “So small, fleshy, and vulnerable.” 

“Eh, maybe.” Wheeljack replied absently. He rested a big hand atop his tiny sparklings head. “She’s probably hungry. Her huffy Carrier hasn’t fed her yet.”

Starscream huffed. “You try being pleasant when you’re me.” he grumbled, pulling away and heading back to his desk to finish making the diluted energon. 

Wheeljack, after deciding it was safe to approach, came to stand beside his seeker and their sparkling. He was glad the situation had not escalated to the point of no return. Starscream didn’t like  _ feelings.  _ When he did let any slip they were often quite intense. Wheeljack had learned how to ride the waves of Starscream’s outbursts. Keep the harpy from destroying anything. Wheeljack knew it was only a matter of time before the seeker gave himself a spark attack. 

He hoped the sparkling would help with that. 

They hovered mostly in silence for nearly half an hour before Wheeljack decided to speak. “How was it?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. 

Starscream turned his attention away from the sparkling for a brief second to take a glance at his partner. “How was what?” he asked, not fully committed to having a conversation.

Wheeljack sat up. “You know, the--” he waved his hand around. “Last night. That thing we did.”

Starscream lifted a brow. “Interfacing?”

“Yeah, that.” 

The seeker shrugged a shoulder. “Fine, I guess.” 

“Fine?” Wheeljack pressed, leaning forward. 

Starscream spared him another glance. “What?” another shrug. “If  _ felt _ fine, if that’s what you’re asking. It-- hurt. Somewhat. But it was fine all around.”

“ _ Just  _ fine?”

“Yes, just fine.” the seeker snapped. “What was it supposed to be? Processor blowing?”

“Well…” Wheeljack nearly stuttered. “Yeah, actually.”

Starscream puffed out a laugh. “Come on, Wheeljack, you’re probably giving yourself too much credit.”

“Too much--” The engineer huffed, near insulted, “You’ve never even done it before!” 

“I overloaded if it makes you feel any better.” 

Wheeljack was at a loss for words. Starscream didn’t even have anything to compare him to! The scientist, at this point, assume the seeker was just doing this to be a jerk. His reactions seemed so genuine, though, Wheeljack really couldn’t be sure. 

“You think you can give a better performance?” Starscream smirked. 

“I bet I can frag your processor out!” Wheeljack spit out without thinking. As soon as it left his mouth he threw his hand over his mask. 

Starscream seemed surprised. A second later he smirked. “I might just take you up on that.” 

 

* * *

 

Starscream did indeed take him up on that. Over the course of the next deca cycle he took him up on it a few times. They only ever did it in Starscream’s apartment, only occasionally getting into it at Wheeljack’s. They eventually began adding their sparks into the mix, but only on occasion, as that often exhausted Starscream even more than regular interfacing. 

The seeker almost always fell asleep immediately after overload. If he wasn’t asleep by the time he came down from the high he was damn well close. Wheeljack was originally confused by this, but eventually got used to it and let his partner alone. 

Wheeljack laid down next to his partner after a particularly riveting session. His vents fell heavy as he came down from the high. Starscream was dozing, but not fully down yet. He hummed, sinking deep into the berth pad. “You’re getting better at this.” he grumbled, trying to put on his signature smirk, but finding himself too tired to keep it up for long. 

Wheeljack spit out a stiff laugh. “I’ll be sure to try harder next time.”

All Starscream could do was grumble as the rest of his energy drained away. Almost as soon as he fell into recharge Red Giant began to stir. She let out a loud whine that threatened to turn into a full blown cry. 

Wheeljack sighed but stood up to tend to the little femme.

He drew the sparkling from it’s crib. “Calm down baby,” he almost whispered. “What seems to be the problem?” 

The small creature descended into a full blown cry as Wheeljack took them out of the room. He flicked on a small light near the energon dispenser. He drew a bottle from a freezing unit Starscream had installed a couple deca cycles back so they could preserve Red Giant’s diluted energon and not have to make it every time they had to feed her. Diluted energon didn’t keep like regular energon, it had to be consumed almost immediately upon creation, or flash frozen. Freezing it proved to be a better option when she wanted feeding in the middle of the night. It still needed to be heated up, though. 

Red Giant managed to calm herself a bit as her energon sat over the burner. As soon as it came to temperature Wheeljack removed it from the heat and stuck a bottle cap over it. Red attached to the nozzle in an instant, sucking down the contents as quickly as she could. Wheeljack had designed a special nozzle that limited how much she could suck out in one gulp. It seemed to be the only way to regulate her intake, as Red Giant had a nasty, unhealthy, habit of drinking up her meal then throwing a majority of it back up again not much later. 

Realizing she wasn’t getting much from her effort Red eventually slowed down. She let her Sire hold the bottle as she took whatever was given to her. 

Not long after she started feeding Wheeljack felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. They ran down across his chest until Starscream’s head came to rest against his shoulder, “How is she?” he asked sleepily. 

“She’s fine,” Jackie answered quietly, reluctant to disturb the silence. “Just hungry.” 

Starscream hummed, keeping his optics shut. “That’s good.”

“You should go back to bed. I know how you get after ‘facing, you should be asleep.”

Another hum. The seeker landed a small peck on his partner’s cheek before standing up straight and seating himself in the chair adjacent to them. His optics remained closed. They sat in silence for so long Wheeljack assumed his partner had fallen asleep. That was until he spoke. 

“Is this all it’s ever going to be?” Starscream asked quietly, only opening is optics into slits. 

“What do you mean?”

“This. What we have. That’s it isn’t it? Frag buddies with a sparkling.” 

Wheeljack recognized this. They’d had this conversation before. It was after the second time they’d interfaced. He didn’t have much of an answer then. He’d laid there nearly stuttering, telling the seeker that he wouldn’t be against it, but he didn’t want to be conjux endura or anything.Starscream had sighed over his stuttering, telling him to just go to sleep. Wheeljack decided, in this instance, that he didn’t need so many words. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” he answered quietly. “Our bitlit’s still got a lot of growing up to do.”

After a brief moment Starscream smiled. He stood carefully from his seat and moseyed over to his partner and sparkling. “You always know the right thing to say.” he said quietly, then carefully grabbing his partner’s head and landing another kiss on the side of it. With that he was gone, heading back to the room. 

Not long after his departure Red finished up. She released the bottle and was asleep almost instantly. Wheeljack chuckled at her as he placed the bottle on the table. He delivered the baby to it’s crib before diving back into bed with his partner. Starscream was dead asleep, laying like a rock. His wings were eased of any tension, along with the rest of his body. The seeker hadn’t had a nightmare in nearly a deca cycle, even when they weren’t sharing a berth. He had given Wheeljack another warning not to watch him. Even if they were sharing a berth Starscream preferred his partner recharging or interfacing, not observing.  

Wheeljack made great attempts to follow his wishes. It was a simple request. One he was sure he could grant. It was more difficult than he thought it would be, but the scientist tried his best. 

Wheeljack drifted off slowly, feeling strangely content in his place. 

 

* * *

 

Days were the same. Wheeljack worked in the lab, Starscream sometimes joined him, but more often than not did his work in the office. 

Starscream was sitting back beside his partner in the lab, Sparkling latched to his waist. The seeker leaned back in his chair, pedes hiked up against the edge of the counter. It was a relaxed setting. Wheeljack working on his latest experiment, being careful not to blow anything up, while his partner laid back, reading over diplomatic matters. 

It was towards the end of the day when Windblade paid a visit to the lab to invite Wheeljack to the bar, like she did every night. She was surprised to see Starscream, and even more surprised to see him looking so at ease. 

The two mechs looked up from their work. The ruler of cybertron climbed from his seat as she approached. He said something quietly to Wheeljack before beginning his departure. He didn’t get very far when Wheeljack smacked him on the aft with a datapad, causing the seeker jump. Starscream countered the action by promptly slapping the scientist on the back of the head with his own datapad. Starscream huffed, annoyed, as he took his leave. 

Windblade looked, wide eyed, at Wheeljack. She pointed to the door, “Did you just--”

“So who’s going to the bar with us tonight?” Wheeljack interrupted her, not wanting to answer any questions. 

After some of the city speakers shock subsided she spoke. “Uh, Ironhide,” she answered, still not entirely over what she’d just witnessed. “Why did you just--”

“We leavin’ soon?”

“Yes, but--”

“Great. I’ll just finish up here.”

Windblade wanted to press. She decided it best, in that moment, not to. They could talk at the bar. 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack decided to pay a visit to his sparkling and partner before heading off to the bar. He brought the baby to his face and nuzzled the little thing until she laughed and wrapped her little arms around his head. 

Starscream found himself in a smile as he watched them. The seeker was dawning upon the realization that this is what he wanted. This  _ right here.  _ Him and Wheeljack and Red Giant, together. He wanted to spend the remainder of his life sharing a berth with Wheeljack, sharing a home, sharing a sparkling, sharing a life. 

Starscream shook away the thoughts and remained himself of where they were  _ really.  _

Him and Wheeljack had an agreement. They did everything they did for the sake of the Sparkling. Starscream was a good frag, but otherwise meant very little to the grounder. That’s what Starscream had gotten in his head, anyway, and that was what Wheeljack was trying to convince himself of. 

Wheeljack handed the bitlit back to it’s Carrier, “Well I’m off,” he announced, as Starscream slipped his hands around the sparkling. “Just comm me if you need me.” 

“I will.” 

“I should be back later tonight.”

“Not too late I hope.”

“No. No, I’ll be back before too late. Are we sleeping in my apartment tonight?”

Starscream simply nodded. 

“Okay,” Wheeljack said quietly. Before he left he leaned down and landed a kiss on the top of his sparklings head. He hesitated in standing up. Slowly Wheeljack brought his head up. 

He looked into the eyes of his partner. 

The grounder leaned in, slowly. 

The distance closed between them. 

At first Starscream was surprised. 

After a couple seconds he pressed into the kiss, bringing his hand up to rest on the side of Wheeljack’s head. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Starscream whispered as they separated. 

“I’ll try not to be too late.” 

Wheeljack started towards the door. 

“And Wheeljack.”

The grounder paused. He stood, waiting for Starscream to continue. 

“Don’t come home drunk this time,” The request was quiet, but stern. “We don’t like that very much.” 

Wheeljack hesitated before answering. He spared his partner a brief glance. “I'll try,” I should go they're probably waiting for me.” 

He rushed out of the room, probably faster than he meant to.

 

* * *

 

The bar was particularly rowdy that day more so than usual if that could even be said. There were a great deal of drunks already singing bar songs and breaking glasses. Luckily for Blurr no fights had broken out yet. Everyone seemed like a happy drunk. Blurr thanked Primus for that. 

Wheeljack didn’t. Happy drunks liked to ask questions. Every question they asked was about Starscream, more often than not it was “have you fragged him yet?” 

Wheeljack found himself shoving off drunk mechs left and right until Ironhide swatted them all away and told everyone to leave the poor guy be. Wheeljack groaned into his drink once everyone was gone. Ironhide laughed a bit, patting his friend on the back. “Don’t feel too bad, Jackie, just a buncha drunks. Can’t blame em’ for being curious.” 

“You have been spending a lot of time with him,” Windblade added in carefully. “You can’t blame people for being curious.” 

Blurr zipped over. “Little birdy told me you and Starscream have been getting pretty  _ close.  _ Care to shed some light on the rumor?” he asked deviously, cocking a smirk to the engineer. 

Wheeljack ran his hand across his face with an exasperated groan. “You people are relentless. Why this this so important to you?”

Windblade shrugged. “Starscream isn’t a bot a lot of people try to get close to. At least not in the way you are,” the last part was grumbled. “We just want to know what makes him…” she trailed off, looking for the right word, “Tick,” she landed on. “And just how far you two are taking this partner business,” she smriked. 

Wheeljack looked around the three smirking bots. “Why do I feel like you’ve all been talkin’ behind my back?”

“Because we have,” Blurr answered immediately, balancing his head on his fists, propped up against the bar with his elbows. “Everybody has. You’re the car that tamed the seeker.”

“Tamed,” Wheeljack huffed out a laugh. “Barely.” 

Blurr shrugged. “Word is he’s been a lot calmer lately. Much less screechy,” he stood up straight. “Then again, I wouldn’t know. He’s not allowed in here so-” he shrugged. “I never get to see him. But if the rumors are true, I know of one reason he might be more relaxed.”

Ironhide leaned forward. “I doubt anyone would risk fragging that bot, even if their life depended on it.”

“I wonder if he’s any good,” Blurr thought out loud, ignoring the officer’s comment. 

Wheeljack grumbled into his drink, drawing everyone’s attention.

“What was that?” the blue speedster inquired, the smirk slipping briefly from his face. 

Wheeljack sighed. He didn’t necessarily  _ want  _ to tell his friends that he and Starscream had been fragging, but there wasn’t any real harm from it. Wheeljack had never been one to keep any secrets, at least not for very long. Plus his overall relationship with Starscream  _ wasn’t  _ a secret. It couldn’t hurt to give them a little hint, could it?

“I said, he’s...not bad.” Wheeljack repeated, then quickly shutting himself up with a gulp of his drink.

“You’re fragging the Screamer!” Blurr blurted out once his shock subsided.

“Ain’t much of a screamer I can tell ya that.” Wheeljack grumbled, then taking a sip of his drink to shut himself up and hide from the world. 

Blurr threw his head back with a laugh, “Ha! I can’t believe it! Dear  _ primus.”  _

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either, pal,” Wheeljack grumbled, slightly annoyed by the response, but really expecting it. The looks Ironhide and Windblade were giving him were priceless. Wheeljack looked between the baffled stares, “What?” 

“You’re not kiddin’ are you?” Ironhide asked, trying to suppress his shock. 

“No, I’m not kidding. What? You’d rather he be uptight and screechy?”

“No, but I don’t think it’s the best idea in the world to fall in with a bot like him. Even if it’s just interfacing. Maybe your relationship is getting too personal.”

Wheeljack scowled at the larger bot. “An’ I don’t think it’s your business to decide who I do and do not have relations with. An’ it ain’t just interfacing, we’re raising a sparkling together.”

“Which is a still a bit odd for my taste.”

“Well I didn’t ask about your taste, ‘hide. You’d rather that little thing be raised by the screamer  _ alone?”  _

After a moment Ironhide eased. “No, I suppose not.” 

“Yeah,” Wheeljack turned his attention back to his drink. “Thought so.” he waited another moment before speaking again. “It’s not like I like him or anything.”

Windblade chucked. “Don’t worry, we didn’t think you’d achieved the impossible.” 

Ironhide laughed with her. Wheeljack did so reluctantly. “Yeah…” he agreed. 

“Impossible.” 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack wasn’t drunk when he stumbled into his apartment, but he was close. Close enough for Starscream to be annoyed with him if the harpy was still awake. 

He thanked Primus that Starscream was in recharge. He didn’t have the brainpower to think it strange that the seeker was asleep in his partner’s berth. The sparkling rested content against it’s adopted carrier’s plating, cooing lightly in it’s sleep. 

Wheeljack smiled at his little family. He climbed into the bed, too buzzed to think removing the sparkling would be a good idea. 

“You’re drunk again,” a rough voice broke the silence. Starscream sighed, sitting up. He lifted the slumbering sparkling from the berth. 

“Only a little,” Wheeljack defended weakly. 

“Any level of intoxication is bad,” Starscream countered smoothly, placing the sparkling in her crib. The seeker stood there a moment, studying her. He reached in and flicked a bit of dust from the baby’s face. 

“I know you don’t care about me,” he spoke, not looking at his partner. “I know you only stick around for her,” Starscream turned and approached the berth where Wheeljack sat, trying to listen through the fog.  

Starscream leaned down and grabbed his partner under the chin. “Everything you do, you do for her. Just like everything  _ I  _ do, I do for her.” he released the chin with a slight flick. “So when I tell you not to get drunk.” the seeker stood up straight. “ _ Don’t.”  _

Wheeljack lowered his head, gaze falling on the bed as he thought over the words. They didn’t quite register yet, but they certainly would when the morning comes and the hangover subsides. For now he couldn’t reply. He had nothing to say. 

Starscream laid back down, but turned himself away from his drunk partner, keeping as far away as he could from Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack wanted to touch the seeker. Even threw the buzz, however, he could see that that would be a bad idea. Instead he laid back down, and fell asleep. 

Tomorrow was a new day.

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack was awoken, although reluctantly, by music coming from the main room of his apartment. He sat up, but immediately laid back down as a headache smacked him like a steel beam. He fell into the berth, hands rushing to cover his aching helm. 

He didn’t think he’d gotten overcharged enough to prompt such an intense headache. Apparently he was mistaken. Eventually the grounder willed himself to sit up and get out of the berth. He followed the sound of music, making his way into the main room before turning his attention to the energon dispenser. Starscream sat at the counter flipping through a data pad and humming along to the wordless tune. Red Giant was attached comfortably to his middle, lazily sucking at her bottle. 

“So you’re finally awake.” Starscream started, not looking up from his data pad. 

Wheeljack rubbed his head. “How long was I out?”

“Long enough for your Sparkling to need two feedings,” Starscream grumbled. He picked up the cube sitting beside his data pad and took a sip. “and for me to need one.” 

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head. He was embarrassed, to say the least, and kind of disappointed in himself. 

“Look, Star--”

The seeker put up a hand, silencing his partner. “I don’t care,” he said sharply, not wanting to hear excuses. He looked down at the sparkling and rested a light hand atop her head. A small smile slipped onto his lips before it disappeared a moment later, attention turning to Wheeljack. “But someday  _ she  _ will. We all have...issues, Wheeljack, whether we’d like to admit to them or not. I have tried to rectify mine. I expect  _ you _ to remedy yours.” 

A second later he stood and came around the counter, collecting his cube as he moved. He stopped beside his partner on the way to the door. “Not for me but for her.” he said quietly. “That’s what you keep telling yourself right?” Starscream finished off his cube then disposed of it before heading out, leaving his partner alone. 

Wheeljack could only watch. 

Since when had Starscream become the sensible one?

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack did eventually make his way to the lab. Most of the day was spent laying his head on the table. At first it was in pain, then it was in thought. 

It was true, he didn’t care about Starscream. 

He reminded himself of that often. 

But he  _ did  _ care about Red Giant. 

He felt like a hypocrite. He’d been telling Starscream to get help, acknowledge the issues, make an  _ attempt  _ to solve the problems that came up in their relationship.  When all the time Wheeljack had neglected to get a grip on his own problems. 

Wheeljack sat up. He was determined now, not only for Red Giant, but because the last person in this universe he wanted to feel like he was doing wrong compared to was  _ Starscream  _ of all bots. 

So, it was that moment when Wheeljack decided that trips to the bar were not going to be priority. He pushed the thought of a nice drink to the back of his head. When Windblade came to ask if he’d like to accompany her to the bar Wheeljack said no. For the first time ever. It was harder to do than he thought it would be. 

Later that evening as the sun began to dip Wheeljack made his way up to Starscream’s office. They were staying at his apartment that night. 

“I’m guessing you’re headed to the bar.” Starscream said as soon as Wheeljack entered. 

“No.” Wheeljack answered immediately, almost feeling proud of himself as he strode over to his partner and sparkling. 

Starscream was visibly surprised. “Oh really?” he challenged, smirking. “Finally come to your senses?”

Wheeljack tugged the sparkling from his partner’s waist. “To an extent.” He let the little sparkling up to his face. “Tonight at least.”

Starscream hummed, standing up. “Then I suppose you have other plans then.” 

The seeker was surprised when he was grabbed promptly by the waist and tugged into his partner. “I might,” Wheeljack answered. “That depends. Do you?” 

After the shock subsided Starscream purred, leaning down to the grounder. He planted a kiss upon his berth mate’s mask. “Nothing I can’t skip.”

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack finished after his partner, who was already halfway into recharge by the time the grounder pulled out. Wheeljack fell heavy on the berth, vents trying their hardest to cool him off while his mind and body settled down, coming down from their high. 

Starscream was also panting, which was rare. He managed to calm his systems much quicker than his partner. Once the room was silent, for the most part, the seeker spoke. “One distraction for another.” he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. 

It took a moment for Wheeljack to settle his vents enough to speak. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Starscream smirked. “When you’re not drinking we’re interfacing. When we’re not interfacing you’re drinking. You can’t use this forever, Wheeljack, it’s only a matter of time before I, or you, get tired of it.”

“Interface isn’t generally a thing people get tired of.”

“Maybe people like you. Bots like every other bot,” Starscream sat up. “I don’t  _ dislike  _ interfacing. It feels  _ fine.  _ But someday I will grow tired of it. It wears me out. It doesn’t always satisfy. You need to find something else to occupy your time.”

Wheeljack took his berth mate by the hand and tugged him back down. “Alright, fine. You got me.” he planted a long, passionate kiss on his seeker. “Now go to sleep. I know you’re exhausted.” 

“Aww,” Starscream drawled sarcastically. “It almost sounds like you care.” 

“Maybe I do.”

Starscream puffed out a weak laugh. “I doubt it.” he mumbled before slipping into recharge. 

As soon as he was out little Red began to stir. 

Wheeljack was up almost immediately. He plucked the crying sparkling from her crib. “You have the best and worst timing, don’t you baby?” he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Starscream drowsily sat up. He threw his arms over his partner’s shoulders and anchored himself to the grounder, resting his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder.

“That sounds like a cry of longing,” he grumbled, keeping his optics shut. 

“She does do that,” Wheeljack muttered, carefully cradling their sparkling in his arms. “She’s almost as demanding as you.” 

“Almost,” Starscream laid back down. 

Wheeljack laid the sparkling beside it’s caretaker before laying down himself. 

The pair laid there, sparkling between them, letting her play with their fingers and smack at their plating. Wheeljack prompt his head on his fist as he watched the tiny creature wiggle about on it’s back. 

“I can live with this,” Starscream’s quiet voice broke the silence. He looked to his partner. “You, me, her, separate but together,” he sighed. “I could live and be content with nothing more...nothing deeper.”

Wheeljack took a moment to look at his partner. Starscream smiled softly as his finger rested in the sparklings grip. 

Wheeljack looked between them. He studied his little family. 

“We’ll see,” he said eventually. 

  
“Our bitlit’s still got a lot of growing up to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad. only read it once, sorry for any glaring mistakes. Time skip in the next chapter. (Not a big one)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first off like to thank eraberry on tumblr for letting me use her starjack child headcanons to help shape this small child. 
> 
> Next I'd like to just say that his chapter got very long, and I filled it with as much fluff as I could. For good reason. Enjoy it while it lasts. 
> 
> Double bars means time skip. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wheeljack cocked a brow at his seeker and their sparkling. “Uhh,” he started, approaching the berth. “What’re ya doin’?” he asked, coming to stand at the end and crossing his arms. 

Currently Starscream and Red Giant were seated on the berth reading a datapad. Starscream had the little femme seated between his legs as he held the datapad down so she could see. The two solar cycle old seemed more concentrated on her fingers than the datapad, however, and took to sucking on those more often than she did tapping the pages. 

“What?” Starscream asked, looking up at his partner with a shrug. “It’s a bedtime story.”

“It’s a quantum Physics text pad.”

“Well she’s never going to learn if we don’t teach her.”

Wheeljack gestured the sparkling with one hand. “She’s two years old.”

“And?”

Wheeljack recrossed his arms. It took him a moment to find the right words. “Well it’s not much of a story.”

“True, but it’s still fascinating,” Starscream looked down at their little flyer. “Isn’t that right, Red?” he gave the little femme a tickle which prompted a giggle from the sparkling. She tried to push her carrier’s hands away as she fell over across his thigh. Starscream chuckled lightly, halting the assault. 

Wheeljack’s skeptical glare turned into a light smile as he watched the two laugh together. 

Starscream shut down the datapad and placed it on the berthside table before scooping their sparkling up and heading to the was wracks. “We’re going to take a shower,” he announced. “Don’t wait up.”

Wheeljack decided to return to his office instead of lingering in the berth room. 

Red Giant wasn’t fond of showers. She liked baths even less, however, and so Starscream decided to choose the lesser of two evils. He turned on the spray, testing the temperature of the solution with his hand while he balanced Red Giant on a hip. She put her little hand out as well, only catching a few of the droplets as she was reluctant to lean very far from her caretaker’s warm plating. 

Once the solution reached a suitable temperature Starscream stepped in, careful not to let the spray hit Red full on, as that often caused a fuss, which the seeker had no patience for. 

Almost as soon as they were submerged little Red pointed to the floor and demanded to be put down. “Da!” she cried a couple of times, waving towards the ground. Starscream let her down. She hid behind and hugged her Carrier’s legs, trying not to let the cleaning solution get to her. Starscream moved further into it, forcing his little one to move with him. 

Red Giant let out a small whine, burying her face between the back of her carrier’s knees. 

Starscream prompted her out from behind him and crouched down a bit, helping to gradually introduce her to the spray until she was full submerged and hugging in it’s warms. The little femme flicked her wings with discomfort every once in awhile. The droplets felt funny on her small sensitive wings. Eventually Starscream knelt down and scrubbed at his sparkling face. She fussed only a bit, letting out another whine and fluttering her wings with unhappiness. 

Starscream smiled. “All clean.” he announced, then flipping off the shower and taking the baby by the hand. “Come on,” he urged softly as they moseyed away from the sprayer. The seeker dried the little thing before giving her a brief buffing. Red Giant covered her face and closed her eyes as the towel and cloth scrubbed about her plating.  As soon as she was done Starscream scooped her up and brought her back into her creator’s shared room. 

Despite great effort the little femme began to slump against her Carrier’s shoulder. Bath time used to make her rowdy, now it just made her tired. The baby started to grumble some nonsense that surely made sense to her, but certainly didn’t mean anything to anyone around her. 

She was very talkative, especially when tired. Starscream simply hummed in agreement at whatever his sparkling thought she was saying. He rested the dozing creature in it’s crib, planting a light kiss on her helm before departing entirely.

Once the sparkling was settled Starscream made his way to Wheeljack’s office. 

“Still working?” he inquired, as soon as the doors split open. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing the same?” Wheeljack countered, not looking up from his datapad. 

Starscream seated himself on the desk. He picked up a datapad and briefly read over it’s contents before tossing it back on the pile. “Since when did you work in theory?” he asked, tempted to roll his optics, but holding back. 

“Since space Bridge tech started being a thing again.” 

The seeker leaped from the desk and walked around to meet his partner. He came to stand behind the tense grounder, placing light hands on his shoulders. “You’re starting to act like me.”

“That’ll be the day.” Wheeljack grumbled, hardly paying any mind to his partner. 

Starscream leaned down so he was speaking right into Wheeljack’s audio receptor. “I’m the ruler of Cybertron and even I take a break every once in awhile.” 

“Yeah, too many if you ask  _ anyone.”  _

Starscream could only smirk. He stood up straight and began rubbing tight circles into his partner’s seams. “Your sparkling misses you,” he said quietly. 

“Oh yeah? Sounds like someone else does too.”

Starscream humphed out a short laugh before moving away. “Don’t count on it,” he headed towards the door, knowing fully well that it was likely Wheeljack was going to fall asleep at his desk and skip coming to their berth all together. Considering that’s what he’d been doing for the past couple of deca-cycles Starscream could only assume the pattern would remain until another variable was put into play. 

Starscream dropped his grin as soon as the door shut behind him. He sighed as he re-entered their room and flipped off the light before flopping into bed. “Distraction for distraction,” he mumbled,  shifting so he way lying on his side. 

It had gone from Drinking or interfacing to working or interfacing. Apparently one distraction just wasn’t enough. If Starscream wasn’t seducing his partner into the berth it was unlikely Wheeljack was going to spend a night there. He slept mostly in his lab or office, both of which were much closer now that they’d switched apartments.  The apartment they currently resided in contained two bedrooms, an office, a main room and an energon dispenser, as well as a couple of wash racks. They had decided, one solar cycle into Red Giants growth, that having neutral ground where she could grow up would be better than moving her between apartments. Starscream had kept his first apartment of course, though Wheeljack had not. Most of their time spent together was spent in the neutral territory. They only ever occasionally carried their lives to Starscream’s former residence. It was closer, after all, when they were both in the tower. 

Unfortunately Starscream and the sparkling had been spending a great deal of time alone in his own apartment. He often sat in the main room or laid awake in the berth waiting for Wheeljack to arrive. He did, sometimes, eventually, but not before Starscream gave into fatigue and fell asleep. 

When Wheeljack found the time for them he was great. He was a wonderful sire and partner, cuddling his sparkling and granting his seeker a kiss or two. The issue was that he rarely found time for them anymore.  _ Real  _ time. Even just an hour would do. 

Starscream sighed, sitting up. It annoyed him the more that he thought about it. Wheeljack wa supposed to be the sensible one. Why was he acting so stupid?

Starscream huffed. He climbed from the berth and stomped out of the room, a sudden wave of irritation washing over him. 

That grounder was going to sleep in a berth tonight if it was the last thing Starscream did!

“Wheeljack,” Starscream announced himself calmly but sternly as he strode into the room. 

Wheeljack merely hummed in response, not looking up from his datapad. He was jolted from his concentration when his chair was spun around until he was facing his very irritated seeker. Starscream leaned down, planting his hands firmly on the arms of the chair, trapping the grounder in. 

“You have two options,” Starscream started in a calm, mostly dry, tone. “Either you take me now and make passionate love to me before going to sleep on the berth. Or you come with me and fall asleep in our berth,” he leaned in just slightly. “Either way you  _ will  _ recharge in that berth. And I only gave you the first option to  _ better  _ my chances of getting you to sleep tonight. So choose wisely.” 

Wheeljack seemed stunned by the sudden proposal. His eyes were wide in that way Starscream found to be particularly cute. The seeker smirked. “You have ten seconds to decide. Or I’ll decide for you.” 

After another moment Wheeljack shook away the shock and found his way back to his sense. He sighed. “Star, I can’t, I’ve got--”

“No.”

“But you gave me the assignment.”

“And you’re taking it too seriously.”  

“Can’t take science too seriously,” Wheeljack joked as their helms drew closer together. His mask slipped away without his permission. He felt a soft pair of lips brush against his own. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he vented. 

“No. Not unless you want me to be.”

“I think it’s really up to you.” 

No one got to say anything more as the distance between them finally closed with a soft, yet passionate kiss. It didn’t last too long. 

Starscream smirked as they separated. 

No. 

Not smirked. 

Smiled. 

He took his partner under the chin. “I think so too,” he replied quietly. “Now you only have one option.”

“Come to the berth and recharge?” Wheeljack guessed. 

Starscream gave his partner a slow nod before standing up straight and heading to the door. “Well come on,” he urged. “When I said recharge I meant now.”

Wheeljack climbed reluctantly from his seat and followed the seeker out.

Later into the night the two found themselves lying on the berth, neither recharging, both letting their blank gazes rest on the berth pad as they avoided eye contact. Starscream picked absently at the berth pad. 

It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was actually quite content. Eventually Starscream grew tired of the distance and came to snuggle up against his partner. Wheeljack wrapped his arm around the seeker as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“How has she been?” the grounder asked quietly, barely disturbing the silence. He absently ran a thumb over the small patch on Starscream’s back where the two wings met. 

“If you paid us a visit more often you would know,” Starscream answered, his voice just as hushed. 

“I paid you a visit today. Speaking of which,” he smirked. “How’s she take to that story a’ yours. It must’ve been very riveting for her.”

“Oh yes, it was. She was very immersed in the plot, I could hardly tear her away.” the seeker joked, letting a smile slip past his lips. 

Wheeljack couldn’t help but laugh at the response. “So what are you going to read her next?”

“I was thinking aerodynamics,” Starscream’s wings flapped a little at the thought. “She is a flyer after all.”

“It would be good for her to know why she can do the things she can do.”

“Every good flyer knows.” Another little wing flap. 

Wheeljack came close to a chuckle. “Makes sense.” 

They laid there in silence again. Both were close to recharge, but neither seemed able to reach it. 

“She’s not growing up as quickly as I thought she would.” Wheeljack broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m thankful for that.” 

Wheeljack unconsciously hugged his partner closer. “Me too.” 

 

* * *

 

Red Giant liked the tower. She liked Wheeljack's lab and Starscream's office. She liked sitting on Ironhide desk and playing with her hands while the big head of security smiled and laughed at her. Ironhide had grown fond of the little sparkling, and Wheeljack, despite Starscream's disdain for it, trusted the big red guy to “baby sit" little Red Giant when her caretakers were a bit too busy for their own good. 

When he was too busy Windblade would would watch her, but nobody let Starscream know that. She made sure to refund the sparkling to Wheeljack or Ironhide by the time the creators we're ready to shove off. 

If Windblade was too busy Ironhide just handed Red Giant back to her creators. 

Today was a day Windblade got to spend with the little one. She loved Red Giant. The sparkling was a sweet little bundle of joy. She was giggly and engaged. She liked looking at datapads and having her face decorated. 

There was one occasion in which Red Giant stole her baby sitters paint and spread it all over her face with Glee. Windblade, at first, completely flipped out. The substance she used to paint around her eyes was meant to last a few days without smudging. It was Hardy stuff, not the easiest thing to scrub off. 

After the first scare had subsided Windblade started painting the baby's face almost every time she had her. Red Giant enjoyed it, it was one of her favorite parts of the day. 

Red giggled as the thin brush made a loop above her cheek. The paint was cold against her warm face. It was a funny sensation, one Red Giant had learned to enjoy. 

“Hold still,” Windblade smiled, completing the outline before filling it in. “And...there,” Windblade leaned back, admiring her work. She Drew up a small mirror. “Like it?” 

Red Giant squealed with delight at the sight of her face. She slapped the mirror with her hand and began babbling. “Pwiddy,” she grumbled, concentrating on herself in the mirror. “Pweddy like Winblay!” 

Windblade chuckled. “Pretty like little Red.” 

The sparkling drew a hand to her mouth with a giggle. She waved her hands around for a moment before placing them on the desk and leaning forward. “Carrier!” She called. “I wan show Carer!” 

A bolt of panic distorted Windblade's face. “Oh no no no little one. Starsc - uh - Carrier isn't allowed to know that you spend time with Windblade.” 

“Don't worry Windblade,” A rough voice came from the door. Starscream leaned on the doorframe. “Jackie and Ironhide spilled it all,” he leaned off the doorframe and walked into the room. “I finished all the pressing paperwork and decided to come get my sparkling back,” he reached to grab Red Giant from the desk. “Imagine my surprise when neither of them had her.”  

Red Giant reached up, gratefully accepting her adopted Carriers arms. Starscream's brow furrowed with confusion when he placed the baby in his hip and got a look at her face. “My goodness, what have you done?” He grumbled, slightly annoyed. 

“She likes it,” Windblade stated, standing up from where she kneeled before the desk. “She wanted me to.” 

Starscream looked at the sparkling. “Did you want Windblade to paint your face?” he asked, putting on his Carrier voice. 

Red giant nodded furiously, a wide smile sprawling across her face. She put her hands on her cheek. “I'm pweddy.” 

Starscream smiled. “You certainly are,” he nuzzled his little sparkling. “Though pretty does not begin to describe your beauty my little Giant.” 

Windblade smiled at the interaction. It was sweet, and...weird. Really, really weird. Watching Starscream very openly care about something was quite a strange experience. It appeared as though the bot who didn't care about anyone or anything but himself had found at least  _ one  _ other thing to care about. 

“So,” Windblade started, coming around the desk. “Am I still in trouble?” 

Starscream hummed. “Hardly,” his glare set itself on Windblade. “Though I don't appreciate having things kept from me. If you wanted to baby sit you could have just asked,” the seeker cocked a smirk, knowing that had she asked he would have said no. 

“I'll consider that next time,” Windblade replied, having the same thought. 

“See that you do.” Starscream opted not to say more and instead decided to take his leave. He would have to scold Wheeljack later for keeping Windblade's interactions with the sparkling a secret. In that moment, however, Starscream found it more compelling to go back to his office and lean back in his chair while a sparkling took a nap on his chest. 

Red Giant got one nap a day and it was often spent on her Carrier. 

As the day wore down Wheeljack made his way up to Starscream's office. “and how are my flight frames today?” He asked upon entering the office. 

Starscream sat up, putting a hand to the sparklings back to keep her up. “They're fine,” the words were betrayed by his testy tone. “Red, why don't you show Sire what you did today.” 

Red Giant looked over her shoulder as Starscream shifted her so she was sitting in his lap. 

A look of terror and confusion flashed across Wheeljack's face at the sight of the distinctly Camien markings around his sparkling eyes. A second later the grounder eased. He puffed out a sheepish laugh. “So...You know about that.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes. “I don't like you keeping secrets from me.” 

Wheeljack managed something close to a scowl. “Oh like you're one to talk.” 

“Don't start that with me. You know what to expect From me. I expect  _ better  _ from  _ you. _ ” 

Wheeljack stood his ground but gave up after a brief staring contest. “It’s better to have more than Ironhide.”

“Who I am still not fond of in this sense.”

“Creators used to rely on other bots all the time. Just because you don’t trust anyone, doesn’t mean she can’t.”

Starscream scowled but didn’t argue. 

Red Giant began to whine, reaching towards her Sire. Starscream handed her over as Wheeljack approached. “Get that stuff off her face, won’t you?” the seeker requested as the now satisfied sparkling was transferred to her Sire’s arms. 

Wheeljack didn’t want to wash the little ones face. She seemed to like the decoration. “I’ll try,” Wheeljack agreed reluctantly. “But there’s no guarantee it’ll come off.”

Starscream wanted to spit a venomous reply, but decided against it. He was frustrated, just in generally, and decided it would not serve him to take it out on Wheeljack. “I can only ask you to try,” he decided instead. “Are you headed back to the apartment?”

“That was the plan.”

“Alright,” Starscream had to make a choice. He bit his lip. There was still some work to be done but he was getting tired and he didn’t want to spend more time away from Red Giant than was entirely necessary. “I’ll...I’ll see you at the house, I’ve still got a few things to finish up here.” 

“Alright then. I won’t keep ‘er awake for you.”

Red Giant whined as they began walking away from Carrier. Wheeljack gently shushed her. “It’s alright baby, you’ll see him later. You get to spend time with Sire.”

This did not ease her sorrows, however, and Starscream could not help but cringe in pain when he heard his sparklings cries from down the hall. 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack, while happy to have this time with his sparkling, would be the first to admit he was, for the most part, at a loss when it came to taking care of her in most respects. While the partners had tried to split responsibilities evenly between them Starscream had ended up taking up a majority of the responsibility when Red Giant was almost one. He was the one who fed her, bathed her, put her down for naps. The most Wheeljack had done recently was assign a sitter, and he only did that because Starscream was too stubborn to do it at all. 

Red Giant was slowly being introduced to regular energon. She fed on a mixture of diluted and non-diluted. The current issue was that they were kept separate and Starscream mixed them every time she had to be fed, which meant Wheeljack wasn’t sure what the proportions were. This became more of an issue when an already upset Red Giant began to whale in hunger. She was tired, in need of fuel, and missing her Carrier. This combination of feelings was tearing Wheeljack’s audio receptors to pieces. 

Starscream never had late nights in the office. That was Wheeljack’s job! The grounder began cursing himself for not asking more questions. After that he began cursing Starscream for being a responsible leader for once. And a hypocrite. Though that only had so much ground. 

After a bit of thinking Wheeljack decided to just give Red Giant Diluted energon with a small bit of regular energon mixed in. The last thing he wanted was the sparkling getting sick, so the less pure energon he put in her the better. 

When the baby was finally delivered her bottle she calmed down. Her mind concentrated on the meal as she sat on the couch watching the vid-screen. Wheeljack sat beside her. Both were very invested in the documentary Starscream had bought on the evolution of flight on Cybertron. At one point in their viewing Red climbed down from the couch and put her hand on the screen, gazing with awe at the many jets. After a moment her awe turned into joy. She tapped happily at the screen, her wings fluttering behind her. “Wings!” she cried, then rushed back to her Sire and leaped into the couch. The little femme stood, hopping up and down, using her Sire’s arm as leverage. “Like me!” she cried, fluttering the wings on her back with excitement. 

Wheeljack laughed. “That’s right. I thought you’d like this one.”

Red Giant plopped herself down and began watching in awe again as the narrator began talking about the history of flight. The deep calm voice described how it worked and what the first flight frames were like. He talked about the political issues behind flight frames, and the progression of their civil rights. It was a newer documentary, Wheeljack could tell. It didn’t say anything about how a flight frame wanting to pursue other careers was straight up wrong. It felt good, not having to listen to golden age propaganda. Wheeljack began to wonder if Starscream had this one commissioned. 

As the documentary wore on Red Giant laid down so that her head was resting against her Sire’s thigh. She sipped lazily at her bottle as the night grew deep. When the Documentary ended she leaped from her fatigue and demanded Wheeljack put in another. Wheeljack granted her request, but only after she agreed to ask nicely. Wheeljack shifted through their collection of disks. He found one that was just a collection of stock footage of take offs and air maneuvers. He decided to save that for another day and instead inserted a documentary on thermodynamics. Red Giant liked documentaries, especially ones that pertained to science. It warmed Wheeljack’s spark. 

As soon as he returned to the couch Red Giant leaped into his lap. The two shifted position together several times before both fell asleep to the relatively boring informational disk. 

It was a sight for sore eyes when Starscream finally returned to their apartment. When he entered the dark space he immediately fell against the door, exhausted, and wanting nothing more than to peek in on his sparkling and recharge. Walking further into the apartment he spotted the two residents dead asleep on the couch. 

He smiled at the sight, after his initial surprise subsided. Wheeljack laid on his back with the baby resting very comfortably on his chest. A bottle, nearly empty, was tucked in her arm, pulled up close to her face. While Starscream did not want to disturb the adorable spectacle he thought it best the sparkling be placed in her crib for the remainder of the night. 

Starscream crouched down beside his partner’s head. He gave Wheeljack a soft kiss on the side of his mask before giving the grounder a light shake. “Wheeljack,” he whispered, trying to wake the white bot up. 

Wheeljack stirred. After another few seconds he reactivated his optics and turned sleepily to his waker. “Oh hey,” he greeted drowsily. “You’re home.”  

They both looked to the sparkling. Starscream spoke first. “She doesn’t look like she’s going anywhere,” he commented before looking back to his partner. “But you are.” 

Wheeljack didn’t have to ask to figure out what Starscream was thinking. The sire placed one hand on the sparklings back and set his other arm under her so that when he sat up her initial position would not be greatly disturbed. He delivered the sparkling to her crib with Carrier following close behind. Starscream looked into the crib as Red Giant was carefully placed in. “You didn’t wash off the paint,” he commented. His tone was, to Wheeljack’s surprise, not laced with irritation. 

“I forgot about that. I was too busy trying to feed her without gettin’ ‘er sick.” his voice came as a whisper. “We can do it tomorrow. Or let it wear off itself. She seems to like it.”

Starscream smiled, his gaze never wavering from the slumbering creature. “Who am I to deny her then?”

They both stood there for a moment, just staring at her. Thinking about how beautiful she was and how much they loved her. Wheeljack thought about how much he would be willing to take from his partner, as long as this little thing turned out okay. As long as Red Giant was happy Wheeljack was happy. 

“I know I can be difficult,” Starscream’s voice broke the silence. They shared a glance before turning back to look the sparkling. “But I should thank you. As much as I hate to admit it, I’m not sure if I could have done this without you,” his voice went quiet so it was barely audible. “Primus knows how a sparkling in my care alone would have turned out. Another one of me--” Starscream shook his head. “The last thing I want.”

Wheeljack barely heard the last part. “It’s my pleasure,” he whispered after a moment. 

Silence. 

It was a while before either could will their eyes away from the sparkling. It was Wheeljack who moved first. “Come on,” he urged his partner. “It’s late, we should recharge. I can tell you’re exhausted.”

It took a few seconds but Starscream managed to tear his eyes away from the sparkling and get his pedes to move. He followed Wheeljack to the berth and didn’t realize how tired he was until he laid down. Fatigue tugged at both of their frames. Starscream sank into the berth, laying on his stomach, while Wheeljack settled beside him on his back.  

Before either could slip fully into recharge Wheeljack let out an audible sigh. “I love our sparkling.”

Starscream smiled. “I love our family.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Starscream panted softly under his partner. He was close. Just a few more thrusts. That's all he needed, and….

Then they were interrupted. 

“Carrier?” The small voice came from the door. Both partners let out just the smallest sigh. Wheeljack pulled out and rolled over. “you're being hailed,” he said quietly. 

Starscream laid there for a moment, trying to get his processor in order before tending to the sparkling. After a moment he made himself presentable and climbed from the berth to meet the sparkling at the door. 

“What is it?” He asked calmly, kneeling down to Red Giants level. 

The younger fiddled with her fingers for a moment, keeping her eyes off her Carrier, “I-” she started, but hesitated, “I had another nightmare.” She spit out, as if afraid to admit it, “I-I can't get back to sleep.” 

Starscream let out a small sigh, barely audible. He put a light hand on her arm, “Do you want me to read you a story?” he offered gently. 

Red Giant rubber her arm, keeping her optics off her Carrier, “Do you think that will help?” she asked sheepishly. 

“I don’t know, but we will never know if we don’t attempt it.”

“Like an experiment?” she questioned, suddenly becoming excited. 

Starscream smiled. “exactly,” he confirmed, then standing up and leading the sparkling back to her room. Red Giant selected a data pad from her collection before leaping back into bed and clicking on her side lamp. She handed the datapad to her Carrier who then proceeded to flip through it to find a good reading point, “Why don’t we start with Aerodynamics tonight?” Starscream proposed, stopping on the chapter as he climbed into the bed with his sparkling. Red Giant sat herself between his legs so she could see the datapad. She snuggled into her Carrier, “I’ve already read that chapter,” she said, looking up at him, “I was hoping you could read to me about particle physics,” she requested, then putting her finger to the datapad and flipping back a few pages. 

“That sounds fun,” Starscream smirked, “I’m somewhat disappointed you read the chapter on aerodynamics without me.”

The sparkling scrunched in slightly. “I just couldn’t wait,” she admitted, the wings wiggling on her back.

A quiet alarm began to sound beside her desk. A little red light flashed beside her door. The sparkling gasped at the sight of her Sire. “Intruder!” she called, then leaping out of her Carrier’s lap and running to her Sire, who was busy inspecting her small alarm system. “It didn’t explode this time,” he observed, poking at the sensor. 

Red Giant wrapped her arms around her Sire’s neck and took a ride up. Wheeljack wrapped his arms around the little thing as he approached the bed, “What are we reading?” he asked, releasing the sparkling onto the berth, “Particle Physics,” she said happily, standing on the berth and waiting for her Sire to sit down before taking her place between her creators. 

“Interesting,”

“We haven’t started yet,” Starscream pointed out, “So you’re right on time.”

Wheeljack put a hand over his sparklings shoulder as they both got comfortable, “I got you a few more datapads on mechanics. They’re sitting in your spot in my lab.”

The sparkling gave a wide smile and an excited squeal, “Great!” she called, then wrapping her Sire in a hug, “Hopefully those will help me perfect my design,” she said, releasing her Sire “I’m trying to build an energon refiner that’s more quick than the one we use at home, and I want to incorporate a cooler into it, but I haven’t figured out how to make the hydrogen stay away from the energon while keeping it compact,” she said, quickly bringing up the schematics she’d worked out so far, “I’ve made a few already...but they all exploded--” she smiled, sheepishly, “Apparently liquid hydrogen and energon don’t mix. Who knew?” 

Her Carrier and Sire inspected the schematic, “There’s no insulation,” Starscream pointed out bluntly, “Or an effective venting system. You can’t regulate the temperature.” 

“The whole thing’ll freeze itself and shut down. You can’t mix hot energon with liquid hydrogen, the rapid change in temp will break it apart.”  

Red Giant shut down the schematics, “I know,” she said, looking between her creators, “I’m still working out the kinks.” she squeezed out from between her creators and climbed over Starscream’s leg, falling into his lap. She made herself comfortable again as her Sire scooched closer and wrapped an arm around the Carrier. 

Starscream started reading. He didn’t get very far before Red Giant interrupted with a question. 

“I’m three sentences in, be patient,” Starscream instructed, then finding his place and beginning again. 

Red Giant interrupted the reading about every five minutes with a question, or to voice an idea she was having. About three pages in and, what was probably the hundredth interruption, both creatos threw their heads back with slightly annoyed groans.

Their daughter was cute, but primus, the mouth on that girl was something to behold. 

When Starscream finally grew tired of his sparklings relentless chattering it was on the fifth page mid-way through a rant she was having. 

“Alright, time for bed,” the carrier declared, shutting off the datapad. 

Red Giant seemed taken by surprise. “What?!” she looked between her two creators. “But we just barely got started!” she groaned, slumping in pouty protest against her sire.

Wheeljack put a hand around her shoulder. “Maybe the book had, sweetpark, but you certainly hadn’t.”

After her shock subsided Red Giant huffed, crossing her arms. She didn’t argue, but she was still bitter. 

The two creators gave their sparkling a kiss on the head, one taking each side. She giggle at the attention, playfully swatting at her creators. 

Starscream returned the datapad to the shelf before tucking his sparkling in and wishing her a better night. The sparkling laid down, a content smile now resting on her formerly distressed face. 

The creators slipped silently out of the room. 

As soon as the door closed Wheeljack let out his sigh. “So what are we going to do?” he whispered as they walked back to their room. “Three nights in a row she’s had these nightmares, and she won’t even tell us what they are.”

Starscream held his chin in thought. “I don’t want to push her,” he said carefully. “Though I don’t like seeing her in such distress,” he looked to his partner. “Have we considered this may be a grab for attention.”

“I doubt it, she gets most of that already.”

“Then something must be bothering her.”

“What could be bothering her? She’s four.”

“Just because she  _ shouldn’t  _ be having anything that bothers her, Wheeljack, that doesn’t mean she  _ doesn’t _ . It’s likely this is being caused by something we can’t see.”

“Like what?” Wheeljack inquired as they climbed back into their berth. 

Starscream shrugged. “My best guess is guilt or loneliness. We can probe in the morning if necessary. Right now I’m tired.” he delivered his partner a quick kiss before snuggling in and getting comfortable. Wheeljack didn’t argue , but that didn’t stop his processor from buzzing with worry. 

 

* * *

 

Red Giant seemed particularly quiet the next day as Starscream served the morning energon. The two creators shared a glance before turning back to their sparking. The little girl was sitting on her knees, nearly hunched over her energon. Her lip twisted in, unmistakably, thought.  

That was never good. 

She sat there in the same position for a while, quiet and waiting, lost in her own mind. Se wasn’t even trying to use her energon in a new invention or measure it’s acidity for her long term study. Eventually her creators, after some nerve wracking worry, decided to just let themselves relax for a split second until the sparkling actually did something. 

After another few minutes, and a decided lift of her brow, Red Giant spoke. “I want a brother.”  

Starscream spit out half his energon and choked on the rest of it. Wheeljack gave his partner's back a few good pats. 

“Uh, sweetspark, I’m--” Wheeljack hesitated, “I mean, there’s no way for us to get another sparkling. We found you, remember?”

“I know, but I’ve been reading about ancient cybertronian anatomy, and sparklings,” she drew a data pad from her subspace, “And you can just make one.” she said happily. 

Starscream threw his arms up and got off his seat to retreat to their room. 

“Starscream,” Wheeljack called. 

The seeker put his hand up, “Nope. Nope. You’re dealing with this. I’m tapping out. This is your problem now, she stole that datapad from  _ you _ .” he slipped into their room and locked the door behind him. 

Wheeljack was faced with a very eager, very convincing sparkling. 

He was well aware of her mind games. She once convinced Rattrap to pull a prank on Starscream.  _ Rattrap  _ of all people, pulling a prank on one of the most wrath driven former decepticons to ever grace this planet. She did it because she didn’t greatly like Rattrap and wanted to see her Carrier get mad at him. During her later scolding she denied everything. She got Windblade to agree to a race,  _ inside the building,  _ which Red Giant won through use of her teleportation device, which then proceeded to explode immediately after use. On top of that, she quite often conducted experiments on bots within the building, somehow convincing many of them to be her guinea pigs despite everyone hearing the horror stories. She always managed to find a new test subject without fail. It was amazing, really, Starscream was so proud. 

So, knowing this sparkling would do all she could to convince her Sire to spark her Carrier, Wheeljack decided it best to tread carefully. He needed to pay attention, make sure he wasn’t drawn into her mind games like everyone else. 

“So, let’s discuss my brother.” started the femme, putting on a smirk. 

 

* * *

 

“I think we should have a sparkling,” Wheeljack said, standing in front of his partner a couple of hours later. 

Starscream gave his a slightly skeptical look. “She convinced you, didn’t she?”

Wheeljack eased, “Yes, and I have no idea how, but everything she said just made  _ so much sense.”  _

Starscream smirked. “Aw, a femme after my own spark.” he said, then dropping the smirk. “I’ll set her straight. I don’t know why I let you handle this.”

Starscream made his way out into the livingroom where the femme was sitting. Waiting. 

She looked to her Carrier, ready. She knew her mind could not outmaneuver her Carrier’s, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try. Red Giant mentally prepared herself. 

Starscream stood in front of sparkling. He didn’t say anything. He just stared. 

Red Giant met his gaze. 

“We are not having another sparkling,” Starscream said sternly, “End of story.” 

“But why not?” Red Giant challenged. 

“Your Sire and I are not Conjux Endura, nor are we romantically involved outside of this house. Two unbonded bots having a sparkling wouldn’t be quite scandalous.”

“But it was already scandalous.”

“Based purely on rumors and not bound by truth. Therefore unimportant.” 

The sparkling slumped back in the couch with a pout, “It’s not like it would be hard, you two interface all the time anyway.”

Starscream smirked. He sat down beside his sparkling, “Why do you want a sibling?” he asked, wondering about her sudden interest. 

The sparkling shrugged. “I need a new guinea pig,” she lied. This drew a scowl from her Carrier. “What have I told you about lying?” he warned. 

The sparkling sighed. “Not to do it,” she said, knowing she’d done wrong. “It’s just lonely…” she admitted, “Being the only one of me.”

It sounded sincere but Starscream couldn’t be sure. She was his after all, and had already proven herself to be a maniacal little thing. She had fallen into the habit of lying, a habit both creators were desperately trying to get her out of. Sometimes she was good at it, sometimes she was not. Her sincerity was hard to spot

Starscream looked over the sparkling. He studied her downturned wings. It wasn’t a forced downward motion like one she did when attempting to prompt pity from her victim. Her frame sagged just slightly, and her optics were dim. What she was saying seemed to be the truth. It just seemed like a very sudden truth. 

“You’re not getting a sibling,” Starscream said again, finish his inspection, “But I will talk with Wheeljack about trying to get you some...friends, I suppose.”

“But people don’t make sparklings anymore,” she argued. 

“Your mere existence disproves your statement.” 

“Okay, fine, people don’t make sparklings  _ publicly  _ anymore. Most sparklings are terminated, or abandoned, and- and--” Red Giant didn’t like to think about it. She could have been one of those sparklings. She was thankful her birth-Carrier had decided to drop her off at her current Carrier’s office door. “Most people who have sparklings have them by accident,” she continued. “If there are any other sparklings out there-” she slumped, crossing her arms and drawing herself in. “They’re either dead or hidden.” 

A light hand came to rest upon the small shoulder. “Is that what you’ve been having nightmares about?” Starscream asked quietly, moving closer to his sparkling. 

Silently the femme nodded. She drew he knees up closer, shielding her head as she sand into the couch. Before should could protest the bitlit found herself being scooped into her Carrier’s arms. Starscream nuzzled the top of her head. “You’re afraid of being alone...I can understand that. But I’m sorry, Red Giant, bringing, consciously bringing another sparkling into this world...it would be against my and Wheeljack’s better judgement,” he planted a kiss atop her help. “But we are so happy to have you. And someday, maybe, when the world is fixed and Wheeljack sticks around, you’ll get your sibling.”

Red Giant snuggled up to her carrier. Tears threatened to spill from the rims of her optics. “I’ll be old by then.”

Starscream huffed out a laugh. “Hardly, I’m sure.” 

Red Giant giggled, though her eyes bled tears. “You’re old,” she teased. 

“Yes I am.”

Red Giant didn’t get to say anymore as she was given a prompt kiss on the top of the head. She whined, swatting away her sire. 

"Now don’t go gettin’ all sentimental on me,” Wheeljack laughed, coming around the couch and sitting himself down next to Red Giant as she was released from Starscream’s grip. 

Red looked between her creators. “You two have the day off today, right?”

“Yes.”

“Never. But I’m the ruler and there’s not currently anything that requires my immediate attention, so I can work from home.”

“Why?” Wheeljack asked, growing suspicious. “Whattaya wanna do?”

Red Giant leaped to her feet so that she was standing on the couch. “I wanna fly!” she declared, throwing her arms into the air before leaping from the couch and activating her thrusters for a moment, propelling her enough to complete a small flip and land on her feet. 

Starscream smiled, excited to start teaching his sparkling how to fly. He spared a very brief glance to his slightly aghast berth mate before running rushing from the couch and scooping Red Giant into his arms, rushing her out into the street.

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack tried to block the sun from his eyes as he looked up at his partner, holding their sparkling out over the edge of the roof. 

"Uhhh, you sure this is a good idea?” he called up, skeptical that this would work, but not willing to try and stop them.

Starscream was almost insulted. “Of course it will work. This is how flyers learn to transform, their programming will save them before they hit the ground.”

“Yeah, uh, Screamer, not that I don’t trust you or anything but...No I--I just don’t trust you. Is this how you learned to fly?”

“Of course!” Starscream snapped, pulling his still smiling sparkling more towards himself. “They shoved the spark in, waited for it to heat up, then dropped us from the top of the eighty story building in which we were being held. It’s not that complicated, you grounders wouldn’t understand.”

Wheeljack grimaced slightly. He took a scratch at his head. “Yeah, but, ya see, that was for you, a cold constructed bot, and this is her. Who was clearly sparked. I just don’t know, I’m still not sure about this.”

Starscream huffed. “Oh please, it’s not that far. Even if she doesn’t transform her big strong Sire will he there to catch her.” 

“You hope.”

“If you don’t and she gets hurt I’ll make sure you feel it for the rest of your life.”

“...fair enough...At least try to aim a little. I’m not the fastest bot in the world.”

“Noted.”

Red Giant wiggled in her Carrier’s arms. “Just drop me already!” she demanded, kicking her legs out. 

Starscream smirked. “If you insist.” He took a brief second to see where she’d land, then, without any further warning, let the little femme slip. 

She fell with a small yelp. The little flight frame tried its damndest to transform, but couldn’t quite make it all the way there. Red Giant panicked as she got closer to the ground. Her thrusters engaged, quickly enough so that Wheeljack didn’t have to catch her. They only stayed online for only a moment, though, so after they gave her body the little push it needed Red Giant found herself landing safely in her sires arms. 

She giggled, though still slightly shaken. “Guess I have to try again,” she said, sitting up in her Sire’s arms. 

They tried this method a few more times before Starscream decided it wasn’t working. He leaped down from the room after the fourth failure. “There is another method we could try,” he proposed. “Though it’s not as safe.”

“I think you need to check your definition of safe.”

“In any case. Give her here,” Starscream reached for their sparkling but was denied. 

“What are you gonna do?” Wheeljack inquired, putting his shoulder between Red Giant and Starscream. 

“I’m going to throw her.”

“What!?”

“ _ Up.  _ I’m going to throw her  _ up.  _ Really I should have been doing it when she was much younger, but  _ you  _ thought it wasn’t safe.”

“That’s because it isn’t!”

Starscream scowled. “Have you ever survived a plane crash, Wheeljack?” 

The scientist seemed confused by the question, but granted an answer anyways. “Yeah,” he said carefully. “Well, a ship crash at least.”

“Not the same thing. I,  _ being  _ a plane, have survived my fair share of crashes. Jets, and other flying frames, are made to survive their crashes,” he took a brief moment to think. “For the most part,” he added in a grumble. “But, that’s not the point, the point is she’s one of  _ us.  _ She can take a hit, I promise.”

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes. “I thought you didn’t want her to get hurt.”

“And I don’t, but I can’t tell you that dropping something off the top of a building is the safest thing in the universe.” 

“But-”

Red Giant interrupted. “Sire!” she whined. “Let me down! I wanna learn to fly!” her wings ruffled with frustration. Her sire let her down, giving into his two flyers. He watched, worried, as Starscream took her by the waist and threw her into the air. She went fairly high, shooting past the height of the roof by what could be considered a significant distance. 

She fell back to the surface, only having activated her thrusters. The little femme looked disappointed in herself when she landed back in her Carrier’s arms. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

Starscream nearly huffed. “What are you apologizing for? I don’t expect you to do it on your first try,” In reality he kind of did, but the seeker decided to shove that thought to the back of his head. “We’ll try again until you get it.”

So they did. And she didn’t. 

They spent a few hours trying to teach the girl how to fly. Starscream utilized every method he knew of, except the most dangerous one, which he saved for last and was reluctant to mention. After he brought it up Red Giant spend the better part of an hour trying to convince him to do it before Wheeljack stepped in and told her to run off and practice while he and Carrier talked. 

As soon as she was gone Wheeljack turned his full attention to Starscream. “So what’s the deal, why is this last resort of yours so dangerous?” 

Starscream crossed his arms. “It puts both parties in danger. I’ve never done it before, I’ve only ever seen it. They did it to flight frames that weren’t transforming properly. It was supposed to knock in any loose programming that was causing the glitch through use of an “extreme” situation.”

Wheeljack looked to their sparkling who was skipping about the empty street, trying to activate her thrusters for more than five seconds.

“You know, she doesn’t have to learn today. We can stop here and start back up some other time.”

“When do we have time, Wheeljack? We drag her to the tower every day. We get one day a deca cycle.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

Starscream jumped as a hand squeezed his shoulder. “You really don’t seem comfortable doing this- Whatever it is.” 

“That’s because I’m not.”

“What do you have to do?”

The seeker sighed. “You fly up above the city,” he used his hand to replicate the motion. “Then you just-- drop,” his hand fell with a slap into his other waiting palm. “Both of you. The partner, the person who brought you up there, isn’t supposed to transform until you do. It’s...motivation is what they called it.” 

Wheeljack didn’t know how to respond. He landed on asking more questions. “So you just...You shut your whole system down?”

Starscream merely nodded. 

“Has...has anyone ever  _ died  _ through use of this method?”

Another nod. “Sometimes they just don’t transform,” the seekers voice was barely above a whisper. “We don't like the feeling of falling...I don't want to give her any more nightmares.” 

Another squeeze. “We have plenty of time before she starts flying.”

“No,” it was a small voice that interrupted them. The creators looked to find their sparkling now standing but a few feet away. She stood tall and determined. “I wanna try.”

“Sweetspark--” Wheeljack tried to protest, but Red Giant was having none of it.

“I’m a flyer. For my whole short life it’s all I’ve wanted to do. Do you know what it’s like having wings, but being unable to touch the sky?” The sparkling took a few steps forward. “I’m ready to try anything.”

The two creators stood, stunned by their sparklings words. 

After a moment of silence Starscream stepped forward. “If you fall,” he started, putting out a hand. “I will catch you.” 

It took a few seconds for the sparkling to understand. She grabbed the hand, and allowed herself to be taken into his carriers arms. Starscream crouched for take off. He hesitated. Then rocketed into the sky. 

The sparkling clung to him. Her spark pulsed hard in her chest, but the sensation. The feeling of being so high, the wind passing by her wings, it felt natural. It felt right. More right than walking. More natural than being grounded. 

She smiled, excited, but nervous. 

They reached the peak. 

Starscream drew the child away from him, holding her out and hovering. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

With a deep vent Red Giant nodded her head. 

Starscream nodded back. He cut off power to his thrusters. 

Gravity felt heavy on his frame as they both began to fall. 

Red Giant’s vents hitched as they began their descent. She kept herself on her stomach to prevent flailing. Her Carrier did his best to keep them falling at the same speed. 

Falling. 

Felt  _ wrong. _

Very wrong. 

Red Giant could heard the clicks as her systems tried to make sense of it. She wanted to transform. She wanted to engage her thrusters, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t even will herself to move. All her mind could concentrate on was the ground. 

The ground. 

The ground. 

It grew ever closer as everything around Red Giant stilled. Her audio receptors ceased as her wings locked. Her wide optics were bright and burning in her head. 

Falling! 

Falling, she was falling! 

There was no sound. Nothing but the hard pulse of her spark. She felt dizzy as the world rushed past her, faster than she could stop it. 

A light touch. 

And it all came back. 

Red Giants vents hitched as she came face to face with her Carrier. 

“Red!” he called, taking her by the elbows. “You need to transform. Stop thinking. It is a part of you, let yourself transform!”

“I--” Red Giant could feel the tears slip from her optics and rush past her forehead, falling behind as they fell. “I can’t!” she cried. 

“Stop thinking! Stop telling yourself it isn’t possible! Stop trying to  _ make  _ yourself do to. Let yourself transform.”

The sparkling tried. She tried to empty her mind of thought, halt the compulsion. 

“Think of your favorite flyers.” Starscream’s voice was quieter now. “Think of those bots who’s posters you have on your wall. Think of Brainstorm, your favorite scientist. Who do you want to be like?”

Red Giant’s eyes popped open. “I wanna be like you!” she cried. Immediately after the words left the sparklings lips her t-cog took hold, and in an instant the little femme transformed, leaving her stunned Carrier falling for a few more seconds before he followed in suit. 

The sparkling flew up, as if some primal urge was drawing her towards the sky. She eventually evened out and flew in a horizontal line. 

All of the weight, fear, and falling fell from her frame like dust washing away. She twisted about the air, excited and reveling in the sensation of flight. 

Starscream came to fly beside his little jet. 

“I did it!” she cried happily, more proud of herself than she’d ever been. 

“Now that you’ve done it you should have no problem doing it again. For now let’s get back to the ground.” Her Carrier sounded less excited. 

“But--”

“We’re landing. It’s getting late,” Starscream veered off to the side and began his descent. Red Giant followed him without question despite her disappointment. 

As soon as they landed Starscream was walking towards the door. Red Giant ran to her Sire. “I transformed!” she called, leaping into her Sire’s arms. “Did you see me! Did ya see, did ya see!?” 

“I certainly did,” Wheeljack laughed happily, scooping up the sparkling as she leaped towards him. They both watched as Starscream headed inside. The happy expression fell away from the sparklings face. “What’s wrong with Carrier?” she asked, her high from the flight dying down as soon as she saw his sagging frame. 

Wheeljack starred on with concern. “I don’t know baby,” he answered quietly. “Maybe we should head inside,” Wheeljack was just as confused as his sparkling. It was Red Giants first flight Starscream should have been ecstatic. 

When they entered the house Starscream was preparing the evening cubes. He kept his gaze on the countertop as he distributed the energon. Wheeljack and Red Giant took their seats. They exchanged a glance but said nothing. 

They sipped the energon in silence. Wheeljack ran his hand across the counter and slipped it over his partners. Starscream pulled away. Wheeljack didn’t press. 

Starscream finished his cube first. He came around the counter and planted a kiss on his sparklings head. “You did wonderfully, I am so proud of you,” he said quietly, then retreating to the berth room. 

As soon as they heard the door close Red Giant’s vents hitched. Thin tears streaked across her face as she looked up at her Sire. “What’s wrong with Carrier?” she asked, trying to hold in her emotions but finding it impossible. Wheeljack quickly slipped from his seat and took his sparkling into a soft hug. “I don’t know baby,” he drew away, placing a hand on his bitlit’s cheek. He wiped away a tear from beside her eye. “Come on,” he scooped the little thing off of her seat. “Lets just get you to bed, you’ve had a long day,” he swiped Red Giant’s cube from the table before heading off to her room. He laid the little thing down and set the cube on the bedside table. “Don’t worry,” he assured, tucking her in. “I’m sure it’ll all be okay tomorrow,” Wheeljack gave the baby a kiss on the head. “Get some rest.” 

He switched off the light as he made his way out. He glanced at the sparkling for a moment before closing the door. Wheeljack then marched to his own berth room. Smoke was practically rolling off his plating as the bot fumed, suddenly furious as his partner. 

“What the hell was that?” he asked, as soon as he entered the berthroom. Anger was thick in his tone but the grounder tried not to get too loud in risk of upsetting their sparkling even more.

Starscream sat on the edge of the berth, head hung in his hands as he bent over, elbows set on his knees. The flyer said nothing. 

“Well!?” Wheeljack pushed, stepping closer. “Our sparkling was just about on the verge of sobbing, you gonna tell me what the hell happened out there? Because she certainly doesn’t know.”

Starscream’s hands fell but his gaze remained on the floor. 

Wheeljack waited for a response. 

“She said she wanted to be like me,” it was hardly a whisper. A short laugh of disbelief followed the answer. “Like me. The one thing I never wanted, and it’s all she’s  _ ever _ wanted,” he ran a hand across his face. “Just my luck.”

Wheeljack’s tense frame eased. He walked until he was standing right beside the seeker. “What’s so wrong about that?” he asked quietly. 

“Oh don’t play dumb!” Starscream snapped, slapping a hand on one of his knees and finally looking to his partner. “The last thing  _ anyone  _ wants if for there to be something even remotely  _ similar  _ to another Starscream in this universe. Hell, my name is an adjective! I’m historically  _ so awful  _ and such a  _ notorious liar  _ and well known  _ backstabber,  _ not to mention laughable  _ failure.  _ Gah!” he threw his arms up, forgetting exactly what he was trying to say. 

Wheeljack waited for him to continue, knowing the seeker probably wasn’t finished. 

Starscream hung his head again. He took in a short vent. 

“What if she finds out?” he asked quietly. “She loves learning, she’ll try to read about the war eventually, and we can’t just-- we can’t just hide history from her.” he lowered his head again. “She’ll find out. She’ll read that I was on the wrong side, the side ever tainted by that  _ fool  _ Megatron.” 

Starscream was surprised when a light hand came to rest on his back. He looked up from his hands to find Wheeljack sitting beside him. 

“That was ages ago,” the grounder said quietly. “Hundreds of years ago. It was a  _ War,  _ Starscream, one we’ve all dragged some baggage out of. You’re not the kindest mech in existence, that’s fer sure,” he rubbed a small circle into his partner’s back. “This Starscream, the Carrier, good leader, great flyer--” he paused. “Backstabbing and manipulating, granted, but we’ll ignore that for now. The point is, the Starscream  _ she  _ sees. That’s the one she wants to be. Wartime Starscream is dead. And if you keep doing what yer doin’ he’s gonna stay dead.” 

“I would rather die than drag us into another war,” Starscream said quietly, setting his gaze on the floor again. 

“See, now that’s saying somethin’, considering how so much of your energy has gone into equal parts self preservation and backstabbing.”

Starscream hummed out a stiff laugh. He looked to his partner. “You think you’re so funny,” he accused, poking the grounder in the chest. Wheeljack caught his hand and brought it up for a kiss. “I have my moments.”

Starscream managed a smile. 

“Your sparkling deserves an apology,” Wheeljack stated, bringing the hand down. 

“And she’ll get one,” Starscream replied, growing closer. “I think there’s a whole celebration in order. Why don’t you skip lab time tomorrow? We can go out and get her new datapads and documentaries,” Wheeljack landed a quick peck when the seeker paused. As soon as the lips were gone Starscream continued. “And energon goodies, our little flyer has quite the sweet tooth.”

“Of course she does,” Wheeljack pulled them down. “She’s yours isn’t she?”

Starscream let out a stiff laugh. “Or she’s young. Don’t you remember being young?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Me neither.”

Another kiss. 

Starscream’s smile fell. “I’m sorry I angered you,” he said quietly. “And that I upset her. I will attempt to be more-- articulate in the future.”

Wheeljack delivered another soft kiss. “That’s all we can ask of you.” 

The distance closed between them. 

“Sparks tonight?” Starscream vented when the kiss broke. 

“Do ya even have to ask?”

“You’re right, dumb question.” 

It turned out to be a very exhausting night. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Starscream made good on his promise. He apologized to Red for upsetting her so much, and told the sparkling that, in celebration of her achievement they would have an entire day devoted to  _ her.  _

“So...you’re not mad?” Red Giant asked carefully, still afraid of upsetting her Carrier further. 

Starscream smiled. “No, my little giant, in fact, I couldn’t be more proud.”

That seemed to lift her spirits. 

As soon as they finished their morning energon they were off, heading further into the city. They spent a good number of hours searching around bookstores and candy shops, getting their little flyer whatever he little spark desired. She got a great deal of datapads and documentaries before requesting to attend a lecture at the Academy of Science that was open to the public. “It’s on interstellar travel,” she explained. “He’s one of my favorite speakers ever!” 

The creators agreed to go without question. Starscream fell asleep about ten minutes in. Wheeljack had to hold in a laugh when he discovered this, and took great joy in waking the seeker up once it was over. Starscream was less than pleased but cut short his irritation for the sake of Red Giant. 

The next half of the day was spent flying. 

That was Red Giant’s favorite part. 

The feeling of flight. 

The lift on her wings. 

Matter passing over her plating. 

Flying with her Carrier. 

It was the best feeling in the world. 

She was disappointed when it was cut short by the coming darkness. 

They headed back to the apartment where Red Giant feasted on energon goodies until her Sire made her stop. Starscream was making no effort to stop her consumption, and occasionally stole one for himself. 

As the night wore down the little family unit put on a documentary and turned out the lights, settling into the couch. 

Starscream rested on one side of Wheeljack while Red Giant took the other. 

Both fell into recharge against the grounder. One of his hands rested atop the small sparkling draped over his lap, while the other wrapped around the waist of his partner leaning comfortably on his shoulder. 

Wheeljack looked between the two. 

He smiled, rubbing a thumb over his sparklings wing and tightening his grip on the other flyer at his side.

  
He couldn’t be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was enough fluff to make up for whats coming next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally this was going to be one big long chapter, then I liked how it went and decided to shorten it because it would have dragged. It goes kind of fast but enjoy!

Starscream slowly came out of recharge. Half online optics were met with the calm sight of his partner’s still slumbering face. The seeker smiled. He gave the grounder a soft peck, unable to help himself. 

The arm around him was warm and heavy. 

It was always such a pleasant thing to wake up to. 

Wheeljack began to stir. Starscream smiled. “Good morning,” he greeted softly, moving even closer to his just waking partner. Wheeljack’s eyes slitted. “Good morning.” he greeted groggily, then delivering his partner a soft kiss. “Where’s Red?”

“Still in recharge I’m sure.”

As if on cue the sound of small jet engines came from down the hall. Starscream’s smile stretched just a bit further as he looked to the door. “What have we told her about flying in the house?” he asked, turning back to his partner, who was promptly trying to fall back into recharge. 

“That’s your area of expertize, I’m tapping out on this one.”

Starscream’s response was the merely nuzzle his sleepy partner’s neck before laying back down himself. The seeker could not help but acknowledge how strangely pleasant he felt upon waking up. His processor felt clear, his life felt wonderful, and for the first time in ages he didn’t feel an ounce of worry. 

It was strange, and his sudden change in mood should have be worrying him, and yet it wasn’t. Starscream was grateful for that. He decided to revel in the sensation instead of questioning it. There was no doubt it would be gone in a matter of hours.

Before either creator could get any more recharge a small jet launched itself into the room and transformed right above their berth. Red Giant landed happily between them. “Ambush!” she yelled as she dropped. Wheeljack half caught the little femme and immediately began to tickle her upon landing. “I’ve been captured!” she cried through the giggles. Starscream watched the scene, laughing lightly as his partner and sparkling play fought. 

As the laughing began to die down Starscream felt an uneasy churn in his tanks. A hand flew to his mouth as he bolted from the berth and into the wash racks where he proceeded to purge his tanks. 

Wheeljack and Red Giant stared on in confusion as he left. They exchanged a glance before Wheeljack climbed from the bed and followed his partner. He could hear the unmistakable sound of purging from the door. “Starscream?” he called, peaking into the room but not entering. 

The seeker was on his knees stationed before a drain. He coughed up the last of his sick before turning on the water and washing it all down the drain. “I’m fine,” he called back after catching his vent. He spit into the rushing solution, trying to at least partially eradicate the gross stinging in his throat. 

Wheeljack, once it was safe to enter, came and took a knee beside his partner. “You sure?” he asked. “I know you don’t like to tell me when yer sick.”

“I feel fine,” Starscream replied immediately. “I don’t feel sick at all...well, now.” 

Wheeljack put a hand on his seekers back. “Maybe you should go to the doc.”

Starscream puffed out a stiff laugh. “For some bad energon? Please, Wheeljack, I’m fine. Just because someone throws up that doesn’t mean they’re sick,” Starscream made the move to stand. As soon as he did he found the world beginning to spin around him and quickly made his way back to the floor. Wheeljack grabbed his arm in an attempt to steady him and keep him from falling. 

Starscream eased back onto his knees. “Just a bit dizzy,” he said, not waiting for his partner to question him. “That’ll happen when you wake up and immediately purge your tanks.” 

  
Wheeljack decided not to question. Starscream was stubborn, the likelihood of getting through  to him was small. Instead Wheeljack waited until his partner tried to stand again. The grounder gave his seeker a place to put his weight should he begin to struggle. Starscream gratefully took the aid as the world spun again. It didn’t stop until he was fully to his feet and standing still. Once his processor settled and Starscream determined he felt good enough to walk he sent Wheeljack back to deal with their sparkling while he cleaned out his mouth. 

Wheeljack was reluctant to leave the seekers side, but soon decided it best to go tend to Red Giant. She was, no doubt, in some level of distress. 

“Is Carrier okay?” the little flyer asked as soon as her Sire came into view. She stood on the bed, almost reaching the height of her Sire as he approached. Wheeljack picked her up off the berth and placed her on the ground. “He’s fine,” he said. “Just got a little sick, probably from something he ate last night,” the grounder put out his hand for the sparkling to take, which she did. He lead her to the energon dispenser and waited to take their cubes until Starscream emerged from the berth room a few minutes later. 

“Are you okay Carrier?” Red Giant asked as soon as he emerged. 

Starscream, who seemed to be deep in thought, was pulled from his mind and brought back into the real world. He forced a smile. “I’m fine my little Giant,” he replied, taking a seat at the counter. “No need to worry.”

Red Giant looked somewhat weary but did not push any further. Wheeljack distributed cubes and they sipped their energon in silence. 

Starscream slipped back into his head. He sifted through the day before trying to figure what he might have consumed to cause that morning’s sickness. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He worried for a split second that someone had tainted their energon. The thought was quickly wiped away when he remembered that they all fed from the same dispenser. If it had been messed with everyone would have gotten sick. 

It was still early, though, so there was still time.  Starscream decided to file that idea to the back until it was disproven entirely. 

Everyone finished up their energon. Red Giant elected to fly to the tower with Carrier, as she’d been doing. She didn’t do any turns or tricks as they flew. She just traveled in a straight line, never leaving her Carrier’s side. It was clear evidence that she was still concerned for her care taker. Starscream was unsure how to ease his sparkling’s concerns and so made no real effort to. She would see, eventually, that her Carrier was fine and there was nothing to worry about. 

Red Giant spent the day in the office but never caught on that her Carrier was fine. Mostly because he still didn’t  _ seem  _ fine. She sat on the floor off to the side building something, but most of her concentration went into observing her Carrier. Her lip twisted in concern when he put a hand to his head for the third time within the hour, indicating he had a processor ache. 

Red Giant decided to probe. 

She drew a box of energon treats from her subspace and made her way over to her Carrier’s desk. She held up the box as innocently as she could. “Goodie?” she offered. She was surprised to see that her Carrier seemed less than keen to accept. He nearly cringed at the sight of them. “No, sweetspark--” he spit out, turning his head away and waving a hand in front of them. “I’m fine for now, thank you.” 

Red Giant’s brow furrowed as she lowered the box. “Okay,” she said, trying not to sound as concerned as she was. It was unlike Carrier to turn down something like that. 

An hour later found Starscream asleep at his desk. 

Now that was strange. Not as strange as some of the other behaviors Red Giant had observed, but certainly strange. It was still relatively early in the day. Wheeljack hadn’t even stopped by for his mid-day visit. Starscream was more likely to be found asleep at his desk at the end of the day, not barely in the middle of it. 

When Wheeljack did come Red Giant leaped from her place on the floor and proceeded to tell him, with great concern, about the strange behaviors her Carrier had been displaying. 

“Huh,” was all Wheeljack could say when his sparkling finished her rant. He approached the desk and did not hesitate to shake the seeker away. “Starscream,” he called, shaking the slumbering bots arm. Starscream shifted with a groan. “Someone better be dead or dying,” the red bot mumbled, half onlineing his optics. 

“No, not yet anyways. Come on, get up, you’re going to the doctor.”

Starscream reluctantly lifted his head from the desk. He felt an ache growing in his chest as he began to sit up, drawing another uncomfortable groan. “I told you I’m fine,” he argued, trying to settle his aching processor. 

“No, you’re not fine,” Wheeljack countered sternly. “It ain’t gonna hurt ya if you get a check up, but it’s gonna hurt a lot later if you  _ don’t,  _ and it turns out something is actually wrong with you.” 

Starscream half growled, annoyed. He carelessly stood from his chair and strode over to his partner and sparkling. “You think you’re so smart,” he muttered, annoyed. “Fine,” he sighed overdramatically. “If it means that much to you both then I’ll go,” he walked past the pair and headed towards the door. “But don’t expect them to  _ find  _ anything.”

 

* * *

 

“One more time,” Flatline requested, standing cross armed in front of his patient.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “I threw up this morning, looking at food makes me feel sick, I’m tired, but what else is new, my head is killing me, and my chest hurts. I’m not going to say it again, Flatline, tell me what’s wrong with me or I’m leaving.”

Flatline stared in thought for a moment. He placed a hand on his chin and furrowed an optic ridge. “I’m sorry, it’s just...well, I’ve never seen this combination of symptoms before. Lay down for me.” 

Starscream did as he was told, but not without scowling. Flatline did a full body scan before doing one of just the chest. He read the results with a face that could only be interpreted as ‘that doesn’t look right.’ he did another scan. 

And another.

And another.

“Open your chest, let me take a look at your spark,” he demanded, putting away the scanner and  replacing it with a small, thin, picking took doctors often used to play around in the spark. Starscream grew concerned as he let his chest plate slip away and reveal his spark. “What is is?” he asked as Flatline peaked in. 

“Not sure yet,” the doctor mumbled as he leaned over and inspected the spark. 

After a few seconds of searching Flatline found what he was looking for. “Huh…Well that’s new."   
  


 

* * *

 

Starscream sat at his desk. 

He took in a deep vent. He let it out slow as he read over the data pad for what must have been the tenth time. He moved his jaw around, contemplating. He bit his lip then quickly released it, pulling in another quick vent. 

He tapped the data pad against his knee trying to gather his thoughts. Figure out his next move. 

He bit his lip again. 

This would change everything. Or would it change nothing? It would certainly be scandalous, they weren’t conjux, they weren’t bonded in any way in fact. Sure they engaged in the occasional spark merge, but that didn’t count for anything. Neither was committed to the other. 

Starscream let out a noise that can only be described as a whine. He was at a loss, and angry at himself for not being more careful. The last time they’d merged had been… 

Well, probably a couple of deca cycles ago now

Flatline’s words echoed in his processor. “Congrats, Screamer. Looks like you’ll have another beast to add to the collection.” 

He growled at the thought of the medic calling Red Giant a beast. Only her Creators got to do that. The seekers anger eased a moment later as the weight of this new situation settled on his processor once again. 

Sparked. 

He didn’t really  _ feel  _ any different. Not in that area anyways. He was hungrier, certainly, and tired, more so than usual, but his  _ spark  _ didn’t feel any different. That was a good thing right? Or was it bad? 

Who could tell? No medic has had to deal with a sparkling in millions upon millions of years. As a species their knowledge on sparked bots was so  _ limited  _ now, how would one even know what they’re doing is right? 

Raising a sparkling was different. That was an already fully conceived, carried, and delivered little thing. The more dangerous part was over. (Though considering Red Giant’s track record some bots may argue against that) 

In any case, carrying another spark, brought upon by a merge, was new territory for most living bots. Budding was different. That was a self sustaining spark that merely had to grow to maturity before being placed in a body. Actually being  _ sparked  _ was still a widely understudied occurrence that very few, publically, had managed to experience. Those who had, like Red Giant said, either got it removed or delivered and abandoned. Sometimes even as lone sparks, not attached to anything of a protoform. 

Starscream shivered at the thought. The last thing he wanted was for his sparkling to detach  without a protoform to cling to. At the same time he wasn’t sure if he even  _ wanted  _ another sparkling. 

Actually he was sure that he  _ didn’t  _ but Starscream would be hard pressed to have it terminated. 

A hand came to rest unconsciously over his chest. 

He jumped slightly when he realized it was there. 

His face pressed into a hard gaze of worry. 

What would Wheeljack think?

What if he didn’t want it?

What if he left?   


Starscream shook his head, rapidly trying to perish the thought. They still had Red Giant, sparked or not that kept them together. For now anyways. Once Red was all grown up Wheeljack would be reluctant to spend any more time with the seeker than was entirely necessary. 

But if they had one of their own…

Again Starscream shook the thoughts away. It was the last thing he wanted. Trapping Wheeljack with an unwanted sparking. He didn’t want to burden the grounder more than he already was. 

Even still Starscream was reluctant to have it terminated. 

He didn’t, in any sense, want it to be gone. 

His mouth pressed into a hard line. 

Starscream didn’t know what to do. 

He didn’t want to hide this from Wheeljack. He didn’t want to lie, keep secrets from his ever accepting partner. 

But Starscream could not relinquish the overwhelming fear that washed over his systems at the thought of  _ telling  _ his partner about the sparking. 

Starscream’s vents hitched. He was taken aback by the sudden feeling of something streaming down his cheek. With a near inaudible gasp he drew a finger to his face, wiping up the small bit of a tear he’d somehow let slip. 

He stared in disbelief at the liquid on his finger. 

Crying.

Why was he crying?

He didn’t cry. No one cried. What even was that? 

The seeker took in a few more vents, trying to collect himself. Trying to keep himself from panicking or getting overwhelmed by all of the situations that were running about his head. All of the possible outcomes. Wheeljack’s possible anger, or happiness, or shock, or all three! Or none at all. What else even was there to feel? 

There were about a hundred feelings flinging themselves to and fro in the seekers mind. He didn’t know  _ what  _ to feel. All he knew was the more he thought the worse it felt. 

It became more worrisome. 

Eventually Starscream forced himself to shove the thoughts and speculation away and concentrate on the facts. 

He was sparked. 

Okay. 

It was completely unexpected. 

Entirely unplanned. 

But Wheeljack was a sensible mech. 

He was understanding, and generally all around calm. He wasn’t one to get angry at anyone for doing something they couldn’t help. 

Although, they could have helped it, they were the ones who decided to merge, after all, so really the blame could be put on the both of them for not being careful. No matter what, however, it was Starscream who was carrying, so, the burden, at that moment, felt quite a bit heavier on him. 

A hand flew over his mouth, trying to muffle a cry. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the tears and trying not to think. 

After taking a few moments to calm himself he opened his eyes, and turned his attention back to the datapad. He read it over again. The results. The positive identification of a spark attached to his own. One that shared his and Wheeljack’s energy signature. 

For a brief moment a flutter of excitement flew through him. 

He was sparked!

His little girl would get a brother, and he would have another sparkling. One that he’d  _ carried,  _ and  _ transferred.  _

It could be a seekerlet. 

While he didn’t want to get his hopes up Starscream found himself almost giddy at the thought. Another little flyer, how great would that be!?

The seeker let out a long vent, cooling his warmed systems. His mind was finally starting to calm down, at least by a little. 

He was excited.

But scared.

Happy.

But worrisome  

And he was trying his damn well hardest to figure out how to break the news to Wheeljack. 

 

* * *

 

Starscream spent the better part of the rest of the day avoiding his partner. He was nervous still, and only grew more concerned as the day wore on. All of Wheeljack’s possible reactions were too much for Starscream to think about. 

How was one even supposed to tell another they were sparked? Do they just spit it out and hope for the best? Should it be an event? Get someone else to do it? Starscream had sworn the doctor to secrecy, after the first sparkling fiasco. The seeker didn’t want to imagine what would happen if everyone in the tower found out he was  _ sparked  _ with  _ Wheeljack’s sparkling.  _

He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if  _ Wheeljack  _ found out the seeker was sparked with Wheeljack’s sparkling. 

Wheeljack, of course, noticed his partners out of the ordinary behavior. Spotting ordinary behaviors for Starscream was difficult, granted, but Wheeljack had been sharing a home and berth with this mech for a few solar cycles now. He’d picked up on a few things. Mannerisms and such, ones that were both easy and hard to spot. He could tell Starscream was avoiding him. He could also tell that something was bothering him. It was all in the wings. The way they held themselves. He was tense, worried about something, but what Wheeljack didn’t know. 

As soon as they returned to the apartment Starscream immediately retreated to their room. Wheeljack wanted to take the opportunity to talk to the seeker, but after hearing something that was remarkably similar to sobbing coming from the other side of the door the grounder decided that maybe then wasn’t the time. 

He was slightly peeved, however, that Starscream was not staying true to his word and being more articulate. It wasn’t as though Wheeljack really expected him to, but still. As much as Starscream said he didn’t like to worry them he always did a damn good job of it. 

Wheeljack huffed, fuming in his head but keeping calm for the sake of Red Giant. Starscream was ignoring him. It was annoying, but Wheeljack had a sparkling to take care of, so that’s what he concentrated on. 

Even when Starscream emerged from the room for evening energon Wheeljack didn’t push. He hoped, more than anything, that Starscream would say something later when they were alone. 

Everyone sipped in silence. 

Wheeljack watched his partner carefully. The seeker was thinking. He was deep in his head, gaze never shifting out of a distant stare at the counter. 

When his cup was almost empty Starscream bit his lip. 

The scientists could tell he was getting ready to say something. He wanted to say something, but he was nervous. The grounder waited patiently for his seeker to make the first move. 

Then it came. 

“Red Giant, would you mind going to your room, I would like to talk with your Sire alone.”

Red Giant seemed surprised by this. She looked to her Sire who gave her a light nod, prompting her to follow the order. Carefully Red Climbed from her seat, keeping her eyes on her creators as she made it to the floor. She gave them another look before heading off entirely, leaving the pair alone. 

As soon as they heard the door click shut Wheeljack looked back to his partner. Still he waited. Pushing would only draw Starscream farther away. 

After nearly a klik of silence, however, the grounder spoke. “So what do you want to talk to me about?” he asked calmly. 

Starscream’s vents hitched when he tried to speak. He let out a small vent, annoyed with himself. Why was this so hard? Just say it! 

But he couldn’t.

Starscream could not will himself to speak. 

His spark felt so heavy in his chest, it dragged his voice down with it. 

He bit his lip, and after another moment drew a datapad from his subspace. 

Without looking at Wheeljack he placed the medical report on the counter and slid it across. 

The grounder looked between his partner and the data pad.  

Starscream gestured for him to take it. 

After a brief moment of hesitation Wheeljack picked up the datapad. 

His eyes didn’t leave the seeker until he started reading. 

‘Secondary spark signature found.’ it read. 

‘Conclusion- ‘

It didn’t quite sink in at first. Wheeljack couldn’t figure out what he was reading. Scanning the datapad, going over the information , it was like looking at something out of focus. Once it came into view...

Wheeljack’s optics widened. 

He looked quickly to Starscream before reading the datapad once again. 

“You’re carrying,” The grounder vented in disbelief. A hand fell over his mouth. He couldn’t say more. 

No. 

No no no no no.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This isn’t happening. How could they be sure? Maybe it was a mistake, maybe Flatline’s machines were out of whack. Maybe the bot needed his eyes checked. 

No! 

Starscream was  _ not  _ sparked. This is not how things  _ happen _ . 

Wheeljack let out an uneasy vent. 

He wasn’t-- he wasn’t  _ angry  _ or anything. Not even anything similar. He was just...it was confusing. They were careful weren’t they? They never stayed merged for long, they weren’t even bonded!

Dear Primus, what would this look like? 

Maybe they should terminate it….

Wheeljack quickly shoved that thought out of his head. He didn’t want it terminated, that was the last thing he would ever want. 

Although the  _ other _ last thing he wanted was to Sire a sparkling. 

A million thoughts ran through his head as emotions screamed through his stunned system, emotions and thoughts Starscream had probably already considered. 

Starscream.

Starscream! 

Of all the bots in the damn world, it had to be him, didn’t it! Primus was just  _ so _ kind. 

His mind eased on the thought a moment later. Who was he to pass such judgement? Starscream only agreed to spark merges because he knew how much Wheeljack liked them, they were both to blame for this little predicament.

For their sparkling. Their next sparkling. A sparkling  _ they _ created, one that Starscream got to carry. Another little bot for Wheeljack to spoil and educate and raise.

It was exciting

But terrifying. 

“Wheeljack?” 

The quiet, hesitant voice drew the grounder from his thoughts. Wheeljack’s attention snapped to Starscream. The seeker almost looked-- scared. He was concerned. It was understandable. Telling a bot who you’re not bonded with that you’re sparked can prompt some less than desireable reactions. 

“I’m sorry,” Starscream’s voice was smaller, smaller than Wheeljack thought possible. 

The scientist was surprised by the apology. “No,” he spit out quickly. “I know-- I didn’t react. I’m just,” he looked back at the datapad. “It’s a lot,” he vented. “I mean...how do we know it-- how do we know it’s mine?”

“It shares your energy signature.”

“Yeah but-” Wheeljack was looking for a way to justify it. “Couldn’t...couldn’t that just be left over from a merge, or somethin’, I mean…” he cut himself off, letting out another shaky vent as he read over the datapad for a third time. 

“I’ve never been with anyone else,” Starscream answered quietly, keeping his head down. 

“...There are-- other ways. This-- this could just be a bud-”

“I’m incapable of budding,” Starscream tapped his chest. “Cold constructed. My spark is just a knock off.” 

Wheeljack fell back in his chair. A hand ran across his face. “This is really happening isn’t it?” he asked himself, the situation not even fully enveloping him yet. “even just thinking about how everyone else will react--”

“I don’t care about anyone else,”

“Well you should. You’re the ruler. We’re not bonded.” 

“...I’m sure there are worse things we could do.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“So what are we going to do?” Wheeljack asked eventually. “You don’t-- you don’t want to terminate it...do you?”

Starscream kept his eyes on his fiddling fingers. “No, I want to keep it…” he answered quietly. “And if...if you don’t want to stick around, I understand--”

“I’m gonna stop ya there,” Wheeljack’s tone was sterner now. He sat up and pointed a sharp finger at his partner. “Don’t even think it. I know I didn’t sign up for it, but it’s happening, and it’s  _ mine.  _ I’m not just gonna leave,” the tension in his tone eased. “No matter how much it terrifies me.” 

Starscream was surprised by the quick, genuine answer. A small smile slipped across his face. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I was very... _ afraid--  _ that this announcement would be met with, well,” he shrugged. “Something less than acceptance,” he let out a shaky vent, still unwilling to meet his partner’s gaze. 

Wheeljack contemplated. After a short moment he climbed from his seat and came around the counter. “Come ‘er,” he urged his seeker, putting his arms out as he approached. “Come on, bring it in,” he said again, waving a hand at the hesitant bot. Wheeljack drew his partner into a tight embrace. Starscream rested his head on the grounders shoulder. 

They stood there for a moment, thinking, comfortable in a shared warmth. Wheeljack kissed his seeker on the side of the helm. “We’ll be okay,” he assured quietly. 

It was nearly five kliks before Starscream finally pulled away. He remained in his partner's arms, a light smile now set on his tear stained face. Wheeljack gave him an odd look, though tried not to. “You’re crying,” he pointed out. It was odd to see the usually stoic or angry seeker shed tears. It almost seemed unnatural. 

Starscream let out a low chuckle. He wiped his face with a taloned finger and looked at it. “So I am,” he mumbled, then looking back to his partner. “Flatline said my emotions may get the better of me at times in the beginning of my carrying.”

Wheeljack wiped a tear away with his thumb. “It’ll be weird to see you have  _ feelings  _ I hope it ain’t permanent. I can hardly bare the stoic Starscream.”

The seeker sniffed out a laugh before leaning down. “You think you’re so funny,” he mumbled before delivering his partner a kiss. 

“So how should we tell Red?” Wheeljack inquired as they separated. 

Starscream smirked. “I have a feeling she already knows.” 

Wheeljack smirked right back. “She did perfect that sound replicator a couple months back now, didn’t she?”

“That she did.”

The creators smiled at each other before turning their attention to the hallway. “I’m surprised it didn’t explode,” Wheeljack called. “You’ve been caught little Red, the jigs up.”

Red Giant sheepishly stepped out from behind the wall. “You know about that?”

“Aw, baby, come on,” Wheeljack shrugged. “I know about all your inventions.”

Red Giant approached her still embracing creators. They separated when she came to stand right before them. “Is it true?” she asked, looking hopefully up at her Carrier. “I’m gonna have a brother?”

Starscream could not help but smile at the little thing. He crouched down to her level and took her hands in his own. “Thats right, my little Giant, you’re going to have a brother.”

The little femmes face lit up in a combination of excitement and happy disbelief. She threw her arms around her Carrier’s neck. “I can’t wait to meet him!” she cried. “I’m going to be the bestest big sister  _ ever.  _ I  _ promise!”  _

  
“I’m sure you will my little Giant.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta Snozzlefrog

Starscream had always been under the impression that if one wanted a sparkling, they actually needed to  _ try  _ in order to have one. As if the thought must be floating on a sea of hope in the carriers mind upon possible conception, and those who did not want one did not get one. 

He also assumed that a mere spark merge, especially one so short, would not have any legitimate effect on his cold spark. 

He  _ also  _ assumed that, because he and Wheeljack merged so frequently  _ without  _ conceiving a new spark, that it was not anything he would have to worry about. 

And yet, here he was, his assumptions proved oh-so-wrong. Starscream, in the first couple months of carrying was, frankly, quite miserable. The new-spark was a demanding little thing that urged him to refuel as often as possible. It only ever ceased when Starscream purged his tanks. 

It would always return a few hours later with vengeance.

It was not uncommon to find Wheeljack making midnight snack runs to find whatever it was the sparkling was requesting. That’s what Starscream always said, that the sparkling wanted it. His tanks had no need for more than they could consume. 

One would never accuse Starscream of being a particularly  _ pleasant  _ creature to interact with, but the first couple months of being sparked dragged the bot into being a whole new level of unbearable. 

Along with a heap of discomfort and an overwhelming need to fuel, Starscream also experienced an unrelenting need to merge. It was understandable, but still became quite tiresome. He and Wheeljack began to merge nearly every day, a majority of the time they didn’t do any interfacing, it was just spark to spark. That was mostly a result of Starscream being too exhausted to do any more. He often fell into recharge immediately after his needs were met. 

After those first two, very difficult, deca-cycles, Starscream found himself in much better spirits. He was less sore and less moody. The new spark did not demand his attention at every second of the day, and a very high libido had dug itself out from under the misery. 

That part Wheeljack didn’t mind at all. 

Starscream, once everything had calmed down, was happy to be out of the hole. Genuinely happy, not just temporarily glad or relieved, but real, full on, happy. He was happy that the sparkling seemed healthy. Happy he could get back to flying with Red Giant. Happy his partner hadn’t left him already, and that Starscream could make everything up to him tenfold when it was all over with. 

Since the new-spark had been discovered the two had been discussing what to do in the public light. Neither wanted to bond, but they also didn’t want to have a heavy scandal on their backs. They also didn’t want to hide the sparkling, while at the same time they had no interest in making a big deal about it. 

That was where Windblade came in. 

She decided, to spare everyone some level of embarrassment, that  _ she  _ would announce that their Great Leader was carrying. She liked having something over Starscream, it almost felt good. She would make it a great scene, all of the delegates and “important people” would voice their approval and welcome the new life, glad that old factions were finally coming together. 

It was supposed to be a grand affair, one the people were to be proud of. One that would help shape new social norms and begin sewing the blanket of acceptance. It was going to be wonderful. And, according to Windblade, it was going to work. 

Starscream hated it. 

Windblade’s plan was so… well, ‘squooshy’ was probably the word Starscream would use. So soft sparked and accepting, and filled to the brink with soft lies that exposed the leader more than he was comfortable with. The last thing Starscream wanted was for everyone in the city to know that he was carrying precious cargo. He thought the whole thing was a bit flashy. When Starscream voiced that aspect of his dislike Wheeljack promptly took the opportunity to tease him, asking who - of everyone in the room - had a flashy crown and cape which he wore at every opportunity. 

Starscream snapped back that the appropriate word for that was flamboyant, and it wasn’t nearly as distracting as Windblade’s entire head. Wheeljack laughed at the comment while Windblade rolled her eyes. The cityspeaker often wondered how Wheeljack managed to deal with the fractious seeker. She could hardly spend five minutes with the rage inducing bot, so she could only assume Wheeljack had a tungsten processor. 

In the end everyone ended up agreeing to Windblade’s plan, some though reluctantly. 

In the time leading up to the announcement Starscream took the opportunity to relax. Wheeljack insisted the seeker spend more time at home and less time in the office. He quite often brought up the reading he’d been doing, to which Starscream always scoffed. He still listened to his partner’s advice, he just did it with a roll of the eyes. 

So, because of Wheeljack’s insistence, Starscream found himself working at home most of the time while his partner worked in the lab. They split Red Giant’s time between them, though she liked spending time at home with Carrier more than she did accompanying her Sire to the lab. 

The little femme, though small, felt quite protective of her Carrier and the developing new spark. So much so she asked Ironhide if he’d be willing to give her some level of combat training. He agreed to teach her a few basic tips of self defense, but refused to go any further without her Sire or Carrier’s approval. She was annoyed by this, but didn’t push the subject. 

Red Giant’s new favorite activity, right next to flying, was laying her head on her Carrier’s chest and listening to the new spark. She took every opportunity to do so when it arose. It was not a very loud pulse, but it was loud enough to hear in silence. 

Starscream emerged from the office, deciding to split the responsibility of resting and working. He made his way to the couch where Red Giant was watching a documentary while working on - something. Starscream didn’t know what. She had too many projects for him to be able to keep track of. As soon as he laid down Red Giant leaped into his lap. 

“Can I listen to my baby brother?” she asked, a smile creeping onto her face. 

“Go ahead, sweetspark,” Starscream responded absently, absorbed in the datapad he was looking over. His attention was pulled from his work when Red Giant’s warm little head carefully rested itself against his chest. He smiled, resting a hand on the back of his sparkling’s head and gently petting it as he looked back to his work. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence the small femme let out a little gasp, drawing Starscream’s attention. “Did you just make a noise?” he asked. 

Red Giant nodded but did not remove her audio receptor from the chest. “I hear him. He’s loud,” she giggled with excitement. “I can’t wait to meet him,” she turned her head slightly she she could look up at her Carrier. “Do you think he’ll wanna fly with me?” she asked, voice hushed. 

“He may not have wings,” Starscream reminded her softly. “Though I’m sure if he does, he would love to fly with you.” 

Red Giant’s smile widened. “I’m gonna show him all my projects. I’m gonna teach him  _ everything.”  _

Starscream let out what could only be called a giggle. “Why don’t you let him grow up a little first?”

“Now who needs to do that?” Suddenly the sparkling shushed her Carrier. “I hear him again,” she whispered. 

Red Giant absorbed the sound as she lay there, warm against her Carrier’s plating. Her little brother was louder that day than usual. It was exciting. The little new spark pulsed a split second after her Carrier’s, that’s how Red knew what to listen for. It’s pulse was smaller, not as strong as Carrier’s, but it was there, living and growing in Carrier’s chest. 

Red Giant had so many plans for the little thing. She was going to show him all the things she’d built, and read him bedtime stories. She was going to teach him everything she knew - and probably use him as a test subject every once in a while, but only for things that wouldn’t blow up. She was going to take care of him, show him the ropes, educate him on how to pull pranks in the Spire and deny everything. Red was happy to finally have a partner in crime. Someone to help her complete the pranks she’d thought up that required two people. Red Giant was well aware of how much she got away with under, as well as directly in front of, her creator’s noses. 

She realized she would have to tell the little thing how to stay out of the way when Carrier and Sire fought, as well as how to stop them from fighting. It wasn’t too difficult, just blow something up, that usually did it. Carrier was the only one who yelled. Red Giant was sure the new spark would learn to handle the screeches the same way she and Sire had. Starscream’s voice was quite piercing, but that had never bothered Red Giant. It never sounded odd or out of place to her, though she’s often heard people comment on it. The new spark would most likely experience it the same way Red had. Totally normal.  

Red Giant ended up dozing off to her thoughts, still listening intently to the new spark. 

When Wheeljack returned from the lab he leaned down and greeted his partner with a kiss, careful not to disturb the sparkling fast asleep on the seeker’s chest. 

“So how are my two flight frames today?” he asked, depositing a datapad on the table before sitting on the floor against the couch. 

“They are tired, evidently.”

“Yeah, well, what else is new?” Wheeljack reached over and picked up whatever it was Red Giant had been working on. “Looks like she’s made some progress on that cooling system she was talking about a few months back,” he said, inspecting the object. 

“Is that what that is?” Starscream grumbled. “She’s made so many things I’m beginning to lose track.”

“She’s getting better, there hasn’t been an explosion in the lab for weeks.”

“I don’t think the amount of explosions one produces is a good way to measure how brilliant someone is.”

“Well, I never said that. I just mean she’s better at preventing them. Better than me even.”

Starscream let out a stiff laugh. “I can believe that.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Starscream spoke again. “I moved the crib into Red Giant’s room.”

“That’s good.”

“I think we need a bigger apartment.”

“Again?”

Starscream sat up slightly to look down at his partner. “Do you really think she’ll want to share a room forever?” he laid back down. “Besides, with all of her stuff the crib just barely fits. Can you imagine trying to fit another  _ berth  _ in there. It’s not going to happen.”

“Star, apartments only get so big.”

The seeker huffed. “Well I’m sure we can find a way,” he gave an overdramatic sigh. “Though I suppose we can deal with that later. It’s not even here yet.” Starscream let his hand fall from the couch. He flicked it a bit, impatient. 

Wheeljack took the hand and brought it up for a kiss. “You are so demanding,” he mumbled as he took the datapad from the table and began reading it. It was swiped from his hand a moment later. “The only person who gets to do work at home is me.” Starscream said, tossing the datapad back on the table. “Especially considering you’ve banned me from going to the office.”

“I did not  _ ban  _ you from doing anything. I made this thing, it’s called a  _ recommendation _ , maybe you’ve heard of it. Maybe it’s on your new dictionary calendar.” 

Starscream scowled but said nothing. 

Wheeljack climbed to his feet. “Besides, you’re the ruler of Cybertron. Technically I have no authority over you,” he made his way to the energon dispenser and took out four cubes. He placed two on the table and handed the last one to Starscream, who sat up slightly to take it. 

“So what else is on the docket today?” the grounder inquired, taking back his seat on the floor, this time leaning against the table so he could look at his seeker and sparkling. 

Starscream hummed. “I have to go to the Spire later to look over preparations for the “celebration” next week. Other than that, I’ve got nothing going on.”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “Why are you going in so late?”

Starscream groaned. “I don’t know, something about keeping everything under wraps,” he waved a hand. “Just ridiculous,” he mumbled, taking a gulp of energon. 

Wheeljack’s brow twisted in disatisfaction. “Ya know it’s necessary. Unless you want to lose even more of your people’s trust--”

“Wheeljack,  _ nobody  _ trusts me. Nobody has  _ ever  _ trusted me. Well, except you, briefly. In any case, sparkling or not the derision remains. It would be very difficult to dig myself a deeper hole than I’ve already dug.” He took a sip at his energon. “People can only hate someone so much.”  

Wheeljack thought it over for a moment. “I guess you could be right,” he mumbled, then shutting himself up by taking a swig of energon. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Starscream drank his two cubes before sitting up and transferring the sleeping sparkling to her Sire’s arms. “I’ve got to go,” the Carrier whispered, wary about waking her up. “I shouldn’t be too long. Make sure she doesn’t stay up all night.”

“Will do  _ Lord _ Starscream,” Wheeljack teased, taking the sparkling from his partner's arms. Starscream initially scowled at him but it turned to a grin seconds later. He made his way to the door and took off, leaving the grounder and sparkling alone. 

 

* * *

 

Party planning was annoying, to say the least, especially when one does not actually  _ want  _ to have the party in question, and is instead being dragged into the grand spectacle by a wing.

“Is all of this really necessary?” asked Starscream as he watched, bored, as the workers brought in the decorations. 

Windblade nearly smirked. “I thought you liked gold,” she countered. 

“Spare me, Windblade, it is late. Even I am not so gaudy.”

Windblade checked over the datapad as everything was brought in. “Not Gaudy,” she started, then followed it with a mumble. “At least not all of it.” The cityspeaker looked up at their fearless leader. “A lot of the decorations we’re incorporating are traditional to the colonies.”

“You don’t say,” Starscream grumbled, only so interested. 

“It’s very kind of them to share their culture like this. Everyone is very excited for the new spark.”

“Well isn’t that just wonderful for them.” 

Windblade frowned. “You know, I didn’t have to do this for you,” she growled. “Neither did anyone else.”

“I did not  _ ask  _ any of you to do it. You all decided amongst yourselves that it was a good idea. You and Wheeljack.”

He leaned down to the city speaker. “I am very used to everyone hating me, Windblade, a sparkling wouldn’t have changed things. I already have one, what’s another?” he cocked a brow, putting on his smirk before standing up straight. “You seem to have everything handled,” he determined. “I’ll leave you to it. This is your vision after all, not mine.” he began walking towards the exit. “How gracious of you to take on such a task. Just be sure not to mess everything up,” he paused before the doorway of the large ballroom. He looked over his shoulder, side eyeing the other jet. “And...thank you,” he said. “For doing this for me.”

Then he was off, as quick as he came. 

Windblade, after her surprise subsided, smirked. Maybe Wheeljack was getting to him. 

 

* * *

 

When Starscream returned home he found Red Giant had already been put to bed. She was recharging like a rock. 

Good.

Wheeljack hardly had a moment to greet his partner before he was pulled into the berth. Starscream locked him into a desperate kiss which lasted longer than his partner could handle. 

“Needy?” Wheeljack questioned.

“Very,” Starscream growled through heavy vents before capturing his partner again. 

Wheeljack greatly accepted the offer. The grounder assumed that, after a while of doing it so often, interface would eventually get old. 

It wasn’t yet. 

Wheeljack reveled in that. 

Among other things. 

When they finished the grounder fell atop his partner. Both vented heavily, their systems trying desperately to cool them down. 

Once everything had calmed and a peaceful silence fell over the room, both parties began their descent into recharge. Before either could reach it, though, Wheeljack spoke. 

“Who do you think it’ll look more like?” he asked, now listening to the small new spark and rubbing small circles into the plating with his thumb. 

Starscream hummed below him. “I don’t know,” he whispered honestly. “I don’t really care. As long as it functions.”

Wheeljack nodded. He let a silence lay over them before speaking again. “We’re going to have to think of a name.”

Starscream let out the most laugh he could muster, which wasn’t more than a stiff hum. “We can cross that bridge when we get there.” 

Silence. 

“What about Blue Giant?” Wheeljack proposed sleepily. 

“Neither of us are Blue.”

“You’re a little blue...sometimes. We should keep with the theme.” 

This got them both thinking for a moment as they slowly slipped into recharge. 

“What about Sunny?” Starscream proposed with a smirk. 

“No amount of Shanix in the universe could get me to agree to that name.”

Starscream chuckled lightly beneath him. The seeker placed a light hand atop his partner’s head. 

“Sol,” Wheeljack voiced after a moment. He shifted his head so that it rested upon his chin. “I like that name.”

Starscream merely continued to pet his helm. “Sol,” he repeated slowly. “Funny. But I like it. Sol it is.”

Wheeljack smiled. He laid his head back down and snuggled into his partner. “I hoped you would.” he grumbled before letting recharge take hold, following in suit with his partner. 

 

* * *

 

Starscream woke up to the stark feeling of a hungry new-spark. He nudged Wheeljack, but the grounder didn't budge. Starscream huffed. He called for Red Giant, who was at her Carrier’s side in a matter of seconds. 

She hopped onto her Sire’s back, being careful not to wake him. 

“Would you be a dear and get your Carrier some energon?” Starscream requested, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was when speaking to the sparkling. Red leaped from her Sire and transformed, rushing to the energon dispenser and returning seconds later with a full cube for her trapped Carrier. Starscream thanked her, taking the energon as he sat up slightly. 

He took a sip. “Apparently your Sire is tired.” The seeker stated almost matter-of-factly. He rested a hand atop the grounder’s head. Wheeljack's arms, even in recharge, remained tightly wrapped around the seeker. 

Red Giant, with some effort, climbed atop her Sire and laid there. “We should wake him up,” she proposed after getting comfortable. 

“Let him sleep for now,” Starscream replied softly. “He won't be getting much when you're brother arrives,” the seeker smiled, taking a sip of his energon. 

Red shifted so she was laying on her back. She looked at her Carrier from her upside down position. “Do you love Sire?” she asked, as if it were the most casual question in the world. 

Starscream took it as such. “Love is irrelevant,” he said. “But, yes. I do. Very much.” 

“Does Sire love you?”

“I’m afraid not sweetspark.”

“Does he  _ like  _ you?”

Starscream hummed, taking a break from his energon to put some thought into the question. “I would prefer to think so. He certainly tolerates me.”

The sparkling smiled. “ _ I  _ love you. Irrelevant or not.”

The seeker smiled. “And I love  _ you  _ my little Giant.” 

The sparkling wiggled her pedes as a wide smile spread itself across her face. A moment later her features twisted into a quizzical look. “When do I get to see my baby brother?” she inquired. Before the carrier could answer, Wheeljack grumbled beneath her. 

With a small gasp Red Giant sat up and turned about so she was back on her stomach. 

Wheeljack briefly lifted his head. “How long has it been?” he asked sleepily. 

“Four deca-cycles,” Starscream answered, looking down at his partner, wondering how long he’d been awake. 

“Then five more, about,” the grounder grumbled, then let his head fall back to where it’d been. 

Red Giant wrapped her arms around her Sire’s neck. “Wake up!” she called. 

Wheeljack groaned, burying his head in his partner’s abdomen. “Five more kliks.” 

The sparkling shook her sire. “Nooooo,” she whined. “Today I get to go to the lab. Get up! Getupgetupgetup!”

“You are so demanding,” Wheeljack grumbled, turning over. He caught his sparkling before she could leap away. 

“I’ve been captured!” she cried with a dramatic gasp, as she was pulled into her Sire’s lap and given a prompt tickle. After Wheeljack finished torturing the poor thing he let her fly away. She leaped happily into the air and rushed off, not even bothering to transform.

Wheeljack leaned back. He looked up at his partner. “Hey there,” he greeted. “How long have I been out?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Starscream answered, leaning over a bit so that their faces were even. He grabbed his partner by the side of his head and planted a kiss in the middle of his mask. “Your sparkling is waiting.”

“Which one?"

“Both.”

“Well that doesn’t help me.” 

Starscream purred. “That’s unfortunate for you then, isn’t it? You’re going to end up upsetting one of them.”  

Wheeljack turned and sat up. “I would hate to do that.” he brought a hand to his partner’s chest and rubbed it gently with his thumb. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. But I’ll live,” another kiss. “You really should tend to her.” 

Wheeljack hesitated, but eventually slid from the berth. “You comin’ to the tower today?”

Starscream leaned back in the berth with a vent. “I haven’t decided yet,” he rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m tired. But what else is new?”

“Well, just try not to overwork yourself. I’ll see ya tonight.” Wheeljack left his partner with a quick peck before going to tend to the little spitfire probably wreaking havoc in the other room. 

As soon as Wheeljack entered the main room he was handed a cube of energon and pushed towards the door. The small creature’s shoves had no effect on her much larger Sire. “What’s the hurry Red? I thought you liked staying in the apartment.”

“I have a project in the lab! I haven’t finished it yet, and there’s only five months left!”

“Yeah, okay,  _ only.”  _ Wheeljack gulped down his cube in one swoop before turning to his sparkling and scooping her up. “Alright, let’s get going,” he said, throwing the sparkling over his shoulder. When they stepped outside Wheeljack transformed, trapping the femme in his cabin. 

Red Giant whined when she realized she was trapped. “Sire! I wanna fly!” she howled, kicking at her caretakers doors.

“Hey hey,” Wheeljack warned. “What have we told you about hitting?”

Red Giant fell back in her seat, pouting. “Not to do it,” she grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. 

When they reached the tower Wheeljack transformed. Red Giant made a run for it, but she was grabbed by the hand and dragged back to her Sire’s side. “What’s the rush, Red, don’t’cha wanna spend some time with your Sire?”

“I can spend that time in the lab,” Red Giant said, trying to pull away. 

“If you keep this up you won’t  _ get  _ your time in the lab. I’ll send you to sit with Ironhide.”

“But Sire!” the little femme whined. “Noooo!” the sparkling began to pull harder at the grip. “I wanna work in the lab! I’m faster than you, let me fly!” 

“You’re walkin’ with me, Red, and if you keep whinin’ you’re goin’ into time out.”

This only prompted a long whine and more pulls from the sparkling.    


“That’s it,” Wheeljack scooped up the little girl. “Yer goin’ in time out.”

This prompted a cry from the sparkling, and a promise to behave. 

“Should’a behaved in the first place.” 

Red Giant knocked her head against her Sire’s shoulder. “You’re mean,” she grumbled, putting on a frown. 

She didn’t protest for the rest of the journey. She was placed in a stool in the corner where she fumed for a bit before her Sire said she could come out. As soon as she was released the sparkling flew to her work space and began tinkering. Wheeljack looked over at her every once in awhile, wondering what it was she was building. Every once in awhile she would growl in frustration or yelp with pain. 

After being interrupted for the fifth time in an hour Wheeljack decided to tend to the sparkling. “You alright there, Red?” he asked, coming up behind her. “Ya need any help?” 

Red Giant quickly threw a tarp over her project. “No, it’s a surprise,” she smiled, turning to her Sire. Before either could say more a red figure came bursting into the lab. “What in the same hill were you thinkin’ sparklin’ up a bot like Starscream!?” Ironhide yelled. 

The amount of people who knew about Starscream’s new spark was minimal. It was limited to the delegates and other rulers. Ironhide was going to be informed a week before the celebration so that he could prepare his forces. 

That week was here. 

And Ironhide was not happy. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Wheeljack defended, having expected something like this. 

The head of security scowled. “You best be careful, Wheeljack,” he eased. “I worry ‘bout you sometimes. Spendin’ so much time with Starscream. He’s not the most trustworthy bot in the word.”

“Heh, you’re tellin’ me.”

Red Giant peaked out from behind her Sire. “Don’t worry Ironhide,” she chirped. “Carrier would never hurt Sire. He loves Sire.”

Wheeljack rubbed his sparklings head. “What’ve I told you about making jokes like that?”

“Not to do it, but this isn’t a joke. I asked him this morning.” The sparkling smiled wide. “He loves you a lot.” She turned back to her work, missing the shocked and amused expressions that fell upon the two mech’s faces. 

“Looks like you got somethin’ to take care of when you get home,” Ironhide smirked. 

“Starscream does  _ not  _ love me,” the scientist said sternly, pointing to his friend. 

Red Giant piped up. “Yes he does.”

Wheeljack snapped to his sparkling “ _ You  _ keep quiet,” He turned back to Ironhide. “And you, quit laughing at me.” 

Red Giant shrugged. “I don’t know what you wanna hear, you all keep telling me not to lie. The one time...” she grumbled. 

Ironhide clamped a hand over the engineer's shoulder. “Whether it’s true or not… You know what Screamer is capable of. I just don’t want to see you gettin’ hurt.”

Wheeljack put a hand on his friend’s arm. “An’ I appreciate that buddy.” 

After another moment the two let their arms drop. “Well, I guess I gotta start makin’ preparations fer this big celebration you all are throwin’” Ironhide announced, putting his hands on his hip. “I’ll keep your new-spark safe, I promise you that Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack smiled under his mask. “Thanks ‘hide, means a lot.”

“Well, it’s my job,” Ironhide turned to leave. “Comm me if you need me. Or if ya need a break from the screeching.” 

Wheeljack laughed, watching his friendgo. As soon as Ironhide was gone the engineer turned to his sparkling. “So,” he started. “What were you saying about love?”

 

* * *

 

Starscream spent most of the day in the berth, much to his disdain. He found himself feeling sick and tired for a good portion of the day, causing his body to prefer lying down than doing work. When he did finally will himself to move it was almost time for Wheeljack to come home and he only did it for the ache in his spark. 

Starscream was surprised that the stinging had returned. He assumed the sparkling’s demanding nature only lasted for the first couple of months. Though, considering all of his former assumptions on the matter of new-sparks had been entirely disproved in a matter of  _ days,  _ the seeker really couldn’t be surprised. 

He continued to refuel and feel better. When his sparkling and partner returned home he was sitting at the counter reading over a data pad, sipping his third cup of energon within the hour. 

Red Giant leaped into the seat beside her carrier while Wheeljack greeted him with a kiss. 

The rest of the evening was spent in calm. They sipped their energon and watched a documentary while Starscream continued to do work. Wheeljack could not help but notice how frequently Starscream was refueling. He brushed it off as the sparkling acting up, and decided not to ask. 

He instead decided to bring up something else. Something that he had been trying to wrap his processor around all day.

After they banished Red Giant to her room for the night and were beginning to get ready for bed themselves, Wheeljack stood before his partner as the seeker sat on the berth reading a datapad. Starscream wasn’t paying any attention to him, so they remained in silence for a while until Wheeljack could find the will to speak. 

“So, Red told me somethin’ pretty interestin’ today,”

“Did she?” the response was immediate. “I was under the impression she told you something very interesting everyday.”

“She told me you _love_ _me_.” Wheeljack spit out, not wanting to dance around it. 

Starscream flipped the page on his data pad. He didn’t speak for a moment. 

“Is that all?” he was acting stoic, Wheeljack could tell. “I thought you already knew that.”

“No, I knew you  _ cared  _ about me, but no one ever said anything about  _ love _ .”

“Love is merely an emotion.”

“You say that like it’s not important.”

“That’s because it  _ isn’t. _ ” Starscream snapped. The tension eased. He flipped a page. “I cannot love you Wheeljack, it would probably kill me.”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “Why?”

Starscream’s face left the datapad to look straight ahead. “I doubt my spark would be able to handle the pain that comes with it.” Slowly his gaze shifted to meet Wheeljack’s. “Because I know there is no chance of you  _ ever  _ loving me back.” he quickly turned his attention back to the datapad. “Strategically, it would be a bad move.”

The bed shifted. 

Starscream turned to find Wheeljack sitting beside him. 

“You're right,” said the grounder. “I’ll probably never love you. But her,” he pointed to the door, referring to Red Giant’s room. “Our little spitfire, probably tinkering with something in her room. I love her. And this,” he put a hand on the seekers chest. “The spark  _ we made.  _ I love him. So, love ya or not, we got time,” the hand on Starscream’s chest shifted up to cup his face. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere any time soon. An’ who knows,” a shrug. “Maybe you’ll stop bein’ such a fragger, and I can  _ learn _ to love you. You’re off to a pretty good start.” The grounder smiled at his partner. He tapped their helms together, taking a sharp servo in his own. 

After a couple of seconds Starscream returned the affection. “You’re too good to me,” he mumbled. “That scares me. I’ve already told you, I never meant to get attached.”

“Oh yeah? And how well has that worked for you?” Wheeljack took a glance at the seekers chest.

Starscream poked the grounder in his. “I blame you for that.” Though his tone was somewhat annoyed, it was betrayed by the small smile that passed his lips. He kissed his partners mask before shifting to lay down. After a few seconds Wheeljack joined him. 

The grounder snuggled up to his partner. A protective hand rested over Starscream’s chest as Wheeljack began to slip. He sighed before falling completely. “I love our sparkling.”

Starscream smiled. “Which one?”

“Both of ‘em.”

For the first time in his entire existence Starscream fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next week everyone was making preparations for the grand celebration. Red Giant was fitted for a cape she was to wear at the party. She fought adamantly to have it be blue with no big shoulder pads. The designer fumed, but tried to work around the Lady’s demands. He was especially careful after her adoptive Carrier shot him that glare. The glare that  _ just dared _ someone to question his orders. 

Red Giant did not like the fitting. It was boring and she wanted, more than anything, to get back to the lab. She behaved, for the most part, only pulling one prank, which Starscream promptly scolded her for. She was told that if she did not behave for the rest of the day she would not be allowed in the lab until after the party was over. A  _ week _ from then.

Starscream also requested a head decoration for his little femme, but was told that could not be ready until the day of the announcement, considering the somewhat unique shape of the sparklings helm. The sparkling’s helm was in the basic shape of a crown, but the fins were bent back and there were sharp, thin, tails, protruding from her temple and smoothing back. The designer said they would design something beautiful to emphasise her features. 

Starscream excepted it all with a wave of the hand. He was too tired to make many demands. 

As well as being fitted Red Giant was also being trained by Windblade on how to behave. The little femme was told she was not allowed to blow anything up, and she had to arrive to the party  _ clean -  _ free of scrapes, dents, burns, and oil stains from her latest project, and  _ No. Pranks.  _ That was a point Windblade tried to emphasise the most. Red Giant was flabbergasted that anyone would ask such a thing of her. Windblade laughed at the little girl’s reaction. “It’s just one day,” she assured. “I’m sure you can handle it.” 

“I’m sure I  _ can’t,”  _ the sparkling countered, standing in the middle of the large ballroom with her tutor. “I’m fidgety just thinking about it.”

Windblade smiled down at the sparkling. “I recommend you get it all out now, then, wouldn’t want to get your Carrier mad, would you?”

“No, but I’m not making any promises… will I have to talk or anything?”

“No,” Windblade took a knee before the sparkling, leaning down slightly to meet her. “Just stand there and look pretty,” the city speaker smiled. “Which you’ve already mastered.” 

The sparkling giggled. “Pretty like Windblade.”

“That reminds me,” Windblade stood. “Would you like me to paint your face for the occasion?” 

The sparkling gasped, a wide smile leaping onto her face. “Would you!?” she called excitedly. “I would love that!” 

“Great. Just don’t tell your Carrier.”

“I won’t,” Red Giant wasn’t going to whether Windblade told her not to or what. She was well aware of the ever-existent quarrel that was wedged between Windblade and Starscream. 

Speaking of Starscream, he and Wheeljack were, while their sparkling was being tended to, deciding on a few last minute details. They looked over their food choices and beverage options. Starscream scoffed and scowled and rolled his optics throughout the entire process. It was ridiculous, all of it. Flashy, over done, over thought, and all around unnecessary. 

“Why are they all making such a big deal out of this, it’s not like we’re bonding,” Starscream mumbled, looking over another list of his options. “If anything, this is going to make everyone hate me more. You know, the more I think about it, maybe that’s exactly what she wants-”

“Starscream-”

“I mean really,” Starscream pointed to the datapad. “I haven’t even heard of most of these things. What kind of scrap have those colonists been consuming? Why are we even having a party? Can’t we just let it happen?” he turned his gaze back to the datapad. “We let the first one just - just  _ show up _ , and people talked, but nobody seemed to mind.” 

Wheeljack threw his head back. He’d been listening to the seeker complain all day. “Ya know, if you didn’t want it you could have stopped it. You  _ are  _ the ruler of Cybertron.”

“I was outvoted! Primus, was I even there for the vote!? I can’t actually remember!” he shoved his face into the datapad. “This week cannot end soon enough.” he groaned into the tablet. 

“I thought you liked drawing a lot of attention to yourself."

The seekers head shot up. “Of course! When it’s  _ me _ drawing attention to myself. When I  _ want _ attention. It’s not as though I want it all the time.”

“Huh,” Wheeljack shrugged. “Could’a fooled me.” 

Starscream wasn’t really listening. He was still on a rant. “How am I supposed to pick from things that I’ve never even heard of? I can’t just pick cybertronian delicacies or Windblade will accuse me of being ’culturally insensitive’, and-“

“Starscream!" Wheeljack cut him off. “It’s not that hard, just pick something.  _ Anything  _ you pick with that new-spark in your chest yer gonna eat no matter what.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes at his partner. He leaned in and poked the grounder in the chest. “I  _ really  _ hate that you’re right.” the seeker leaned back and selected a few random things from the datapad. “Done,” her chirped, throwing the pad away. He smirked at his partner. “Haven’t you decided yet?”

Wheeljack pointed to his partner. “You’re a jerk.”

“Please, tell me something I don’t know.” 

Before Wheeljack could reply Windblade came strolling in, Red Giant in tow. 

“What did she do this time?” Starscream sighed, knowing by the way Red Giant hung her head with a smile that the little femme had gotten herself into trouble. She tried to look ashamed, but Red Giant was so satisfied with herself she couldn’t help but keep smiling. 

Windblade released the trouble maker into her creators care. “She scared most of the staff nearly half to death, pulled a couple disappearing acts with the tables, and spilled a bucket of glitter over ironhide.”

Wheeljack was baffled. “Red!” he called. “It’s, been, like, twenty minutes, what the hell?”

“It’s been two hours,” Red Giant corrected. “And I don’t know what Windblade is talking about.”

Starscream arched a brow. “Where did you get an entire bucket of glitter?” 

The sparkling cast her gaze to the side, trying to hide her smirk. 

Wheeljack looked at his partner. “Of all things,  _ that’s  _ your biggest question here?”

Starscream half sneered. “I’m sorry, but as soon as you can tell me where we keep the stockpile of glitter  _ then  _ you can criticize my inquiries.” 

The grounder just shook his head, turning back to the matter at hand. “Time out, twenty kliks,” he determined sternly. 

The sparkling’s smile bolted as soon as she heard the punishment. “Twenty!” she cried. “But-”

“You keep arguing and it’ll be more,” Wheeljack warned. 

The sparkling stuttered. She huffed before her face began to scrunch up with a threat of tears. The little flyer plopped herself down on the ground and crossed her arms, protesting her punishment. “No!” she cried, trying to sound tougher than she was. 

“Get up, Red, we’re not doing this today,” Wheeljack demanded. 

The little girl stood her ground, letting out a long, loud, “No.” 

“You have till the count’a three, after that I’m sicking Carrier on you,” 

The little femme’s scrunched face fell with worry. She let out a long whine, still unwilling to move, but dreading being scolded by Carrier again. 

Wheeljack began to count. “One,” he held up a finger. “Two,” He held it out a bit, giving his little femme time. “Don’t make me say three.”

“No!” the little girl cried again. 

“Alright. Three,” Wheeljack turned to Starscream, who was already halfway out of his seat. Red Giant laid down as he approached, but Starscream was not to be deterred. He lifted the limp sparkling. As her body came off the ground she squirmed with protest, whining and crying, even beginning to scream as her Carrier brought her over to the time out chair. Starscream set her down, ignoring the protests. 

When she was in the seat Red Giant didn’t move. She crossed her arms and frowned as a few tears continued to slip past her optics. “You’re mean!” She snapped as he carrier walked away. Starscream ignored her, going back to his seat. “It’s unfortunate that you had to witness that Windblade,” he said as he came around the desk. “Maybe next time you should keep better track of her.” 

Windblade scowled but did not snap back with any of the replies that immediately came to mind. “I will, Lord Starscream,” was all she said. “Have you and Wheeljack made your selections?”

Starscream snatched the datapad from his partner’s hand and tapped a few random options before tossing the thing away. “Indeed we have,” he answered, smirking at the city speaker. 

Wheeljack looked at his partner, annoyed, but said nothing. Windblade took her leave and the two creators stuck around the office until Red Giant’s twenty minutes were up. After that they went home. Red Giant was locked in her Sire’s cabin, her flying privileges revoked until further notice. She also wasn’t allowed to work on any of her projects, and so was left to sit fuming on the couch watching an informational disc on the brief history of Cybertron. Her creators wouldn’t even let her watch a documentary on science, so she had to settle for a history vid. The thing nearly bored her to tears, but she toughed it out. The subject matter was interesting enough but the narrator was dull and sullen. 

The little flyer ended up falling into recharge during the video. She was carried to her berth by her Sire, who planted a kiss on her helm after tucking her in. 

Starscream stood in the doorway watching. 

“Do you think she’ll cause trouble at the party?” he whispered when Wheeljack joined him in the doorway. 

The grounder thought on the question before giving a shrug. “I think we’re safe. Relatively, at any rate. She knows how to behave when it’s really necessary.” Wheeljack stepped away from the room, heading to his own. He stopped when he realized the seeker wasn’t following him. “Starscream,” he called behind him. “She’s fine, let’s go to bed.” 

The seeker’s wings gave a little flap. After another moment Starscream leaned off the doorframe and turned to follow his partner. Starscream began to feel dizzy as he stepped away. The world spun for a moment and before he knew it Starscream found himself face to face with the ground. 

Wheeljack was by his side in an instant. “You okay?” he asked, helping the bot to his feet. 

It took a moment for Starscream to reply. His head felt jumbled as he tried to figure a coherent thought. “I-” he had to pause. “I’m - fine. That was… odd.”

“Yeah, it was. You sure yer feelin’ okay, Star? You’ve been a little off all day.”

Starscream waved away his partner. “I’m fine,” he insisted, taking a step forward but bracing himself on the wall. “Just a bit dizzy. It’s been a long day, the new-spark is hungry, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

Wheeljack looked wearily at his partner as the seeker slowly made his way to their room. The grounder wanted to argue, force his companion into a medical berth, but Wheeljack couldn’t tell whether this was normal or not. In the first two months Starscream had experienced very similar symptoms. Dizziness, and unrelenting need to refuel, pain and strain. Wheeljack just assume it would stop after two months. Apparently he was wrong. 

Wheeljack pushed his concern to the back of his mind and followed Starscream to their room. The two fell into the berth, unaware of how exhausted they were until they got to rest. 

Starscream sighed as he sank into the berth pad. “I cannot wait for this week to end,” he muttered, already letting recharge drag him away

 

* * *

 

 

The week passed quickly to some and slowly to others. Red Giant felt the time pass at a snail’s pace, while Wheeljack recalled the week going quite fast. Starscream didn’t care how fast it went, so long as it was ended. All he needed to do when the final day arrived was make it through the announcement and the party and he’d be home free. 

Red Giant, on the day of the celebration, was having the final fitting for her cape and head dress. She loved both, despite her protests in the beginning. The cape hung down to her ankles and attached over her wings, while the crown hugged her head, fitting over the fins perfectly. There was a single, short string of chain that hung down from either side. 

Red Giant admired herself in the mirror for as long as she was allowed to before Windblade called her to get her eyes painted. 

Starscream spent the better part of two hours deciding whether he should wear the red cape or the purple one. Wheeljack was close to shooting himself by the time the seeker finally decided. 

He chose the red one. 

Starscream was less than pleased to return to his sparkling, only to find her face had been stained with Windblade’s red marks. He scowled upon first seeing her but did not say anything negative. Red Giant looked so happy, even Starscream couldn’t burst her bubble. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” she asked, bouncing on her pedes. “Windblade did it for me.”

Starscream smiled at her excitement. He knelt down to the little femme. “You look beautiful, my little Giant.”

Red Giant grabbed her carrier’s head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You too Carrier,” she chirped happily, the grin widening on her face. 

Starscream smiled softly at his sparkling before standing up straight. 

The next hour was spent relaxing while everyone rushed around finishing all of the little details. 

Starscream found it difficult to relax when an unrelenting soreness prodded his wings. Wheeljack suggested it was the stress. To that Starscream merely laughed. “I've been in worse situations than this, Jackie, I  _ doubt  _ it has anything to do with  _ stress.”  _

_ “ _ Ya weren't carrying in any of those cases,” Wheeljack pointed out. “You're probably more worried about this than you let on.” 

Starscream huffed, crossing his arms. “Hardly,” but his expression betrayed his tone. Wheeljack took his seeker’s hand. He felt Starscream flinch at the touch. 

They hung around until told it was time. 

People had gathered before the Spire, waiting. They expected their leader but found the city speaker addressing them. 

Everyone was there. Anyone who wasn’t watched from home, or wherever they could. 

Windblade delivered her speech. It was short and sweet, thanking Cybertron for accepting her colony so gracefully, and hoping these years spent together were the mark of a new age. One with new rules. New traditions. Shared cultures. 

People cheered. 

People groaned. 

“May the new era begin with the new-spark our leader carries.”

And then there was silence. 

Everyone was listening. 

“You heard right,” Windblade continued, almost proudly. “Our Great ruler is carrying a new life. I will now pass the podium to him,” 

Starscream stepped up. 

Never in his life had Starscream felt nervous about speaking to his people. Never had he been afraid of ridicule and judgemental stares. 

But when he stepped up to take the stand, Starscream did not see the hate and disdain that usually met him. He saw a sea of faces, stunned, but hopeful. He saw those who even the blind could see were struggling. Confused. Lost. Saddled with a life on their spark that did not belong. 

Starscream was there for them. 

Speaking to drag everyone from the golden age. Urging them all to climb from the ruins of a war that still hung over them. Conflict and tradition that would never allow a single carrier to live a life of peace without fear. 

That is what Starscream wanted for his sparkling. 

It had to be what they wanted for theirs. 

The speech Starscream had prepared fell away from his mind. 

The tension eased. 

He began to speak. 

“Four Solar Cycles ago I was left with a choice,” he began. “A choice thrust upon me by one of my frightened citizens. A carrier afraid of ridicule. A Creator with no place to go where the life of their sparkling would be a good one...Where it would be accepted. Red Giant, my sparkling, was left to me with nothing but a note. It was short, but those are words I will never forget. ‘Please take care of her’,” he quoted. “‘She deserves much better than me’.”  

He paused, thinking back on that night. 

“We are a world scarred by war. Not merely a single war, but the endless battering of millions upon millions of years of hatred. Whether it be towards a government. A regime. A faction. Or an idea. Some of us were born from this hate. Ready made soldiers thrust into the fighting after barely being sparked with life. Those are the lives that I knew. Young. Like us.” another pause. 

“Through all of this hatred we have lost the capacity to accept. To love. Such an emotion was thought only to be shared with the bonded. Thought only  _ appropriate  _ for those with a shared spark. We ignore it when it hails us. Cold sparks were not meant to  _ love.  _ Whether they be Neutrals, colonists, or Cybertronians.” 

He took in a vent, calm and even. “To that, let me say this. I  _ love  _ the sparkling growing in my chest just as much as I do the one who is, in no way, a part of me. My partner and I are  _ not  _ bonded, and had he not offered his assistance, I would have been raising Red Giant alone. Much like the Carrier who put her in my care. I want to mark this new life as a new era. An era in which we leave those with two sparks be. An era of acceptance, where new life is  _ welcomed.  _ Whether from a bonded pair or not.  _ We  _ as a people are a new life! Let us welcome it with open arms. Let us free ourselves from the chains of tradition. Allow ourselves to pass a carrier and their sparkling  _ without  _ passing judgement,” 

A hand unconsciously shot to his chest. “I fear for my new life. Just as a feared for my first sparkling. There are those out there, right now, in this crowd, who are facing the terrifying decision of whether they should birth their sparkling and keep it hidden, or let it die where it rests. I do not want to live in a world where those are our  _ only  _ options… And I find it hard to believe that any of you do.” 

The hush that had fallen across the crowd remained. 

“Thank you.” 

The seeker stepped away from the podium. 

The silence remained. 

The next speaker, just as stunned as everyone else, managed to make it up to the podium.

Starscream returned to his place beside Wheeljack and Red Giant. 

Red Giant took his hand. 

Wheeljack could only stare. 

Starscream kept his gaze straight ahead. 

He had no recollection what he’d just said. As soon as the speech was gone it stayed gone, buried in a haze. 

He didn’t listen to the other speakers. He was only brought back to reality with a light squeeze of the hand. 

Red Giant tugged at him. 

The announcement was over. It was time to leave. Starscream felt a burn ride in his chest as they dispersed. He ignored it. 

Later that evening, when the party began, Starscream plastered on a smile as he wandered about the ballroom accepting the endless spouts of ‘congratulations’ and ‘nice speech.’ he thanked every god in the sky that Wheeljack was there to keep him moving until they escaped the crowd and sat down at the edge. 

Starscream flopped down in a seat. His wings were sore and his processor felt heavy. A pain tugged at his chest, one that had been bothering him all night. He shed his cape and crown, already getting tired of wearing them. 

“Can I go home yet?” he asked, taking a small plate of food from Wheeljack. 

“No, ya gotta stay for the whole thing.”

Starscream groaned, running a hand over his face. “Please, shoot me now.”

“Ah, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Just in the leg, give me an excuse to leave,” The seeker poped an energon goodie into his mouth, neglecting everything else on the plate. “Where’s Red?”

“Ironhide’s keepin’ an eye on her.”

“Wonderful, that gives us one less thing to worry about.” 

Starscream rested his plate on the chair beside him and let his head fall back, closing his eyes for a moment. He listened to the music playing throughout the room. It was good, the type of music he liked. He suspected Wheeljack had something to do with that. 

A hand slipped into his and tugged. “Come on Lord Starscream,” Wheeljack teased. “Ain’t this one of your favorites?” his eyes smirked as he stood above the seeker. “Dance with me?” he proposed.

Starscream was initially surprised by the offer, but eventually he smirked. “You are a true romantic,” he said, pushing himself up from the seat. As he was shoved from the seat a strange feeling of vertigo hung over him. The seeker stumbled. Wheeljack didn’t seem to noticed. Starscream ignored the churning in his tanks and followed his partner to the center of the floor where other people were swaying together to the music

Wheeljack snapped the seeker into position, surprising Starscream with his show of control. “Lot of different types of dancing going on here,” Wheeljack commented. Starscream surveyed the room. Different people from different colonies stepped quite differently to the beat of the music. He looked back to his partner as they started to move. “Do you think this will be enough to wear our little beast out?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Who knows. I don’t think she’s been around this many people at once before. Hopefully they’ll wear her out.”

“I suppose big parties have some benefit.” Starscream peaked over his partner, looking around the room for his sparkling. Near one of the tables he found Ironhide sitting with Red Giant on his lap. She had a small crowd gathered with more joining in as whatever she was doing got more exciting.

Starscream smiled, “Look at her over there. Naturally born-” 

“Trouble maker?”

He smirked. “Crowd pleaser.” 

“I guess it fits, considering her creators,” Wheeljack cocked his head. “What were her first words again?”

“Hmm, I believe they were ‘I, Red Giant, now lead the Decepticons’.”

“Actually I think it was ‘Star’.” 

Starscream shrugged a shoulder. “Close enough.

The two laughed lightly. 

A numbness began to spread over Starscream’s wings. 

He didn’t even realize he was falling until he was halfway down. 

A faint voice called his name, but it was nothing but a muffle as the world began to disappear. It spun away from him, descending into darkness. 

He heard nothing.

Felt nothing. 

A pain suddenly rocked his systems. 

Starscream reached, but found nothing to grasp. 

In an instant, 

It all slipped away. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Starscream didn’t remember being carried to the med-bay. He would learn later that it was Ironhide who carried him. Wheeljack had  to drag a shrieking and crying Red Giant away so the bigger red bot could pick him up. Red Giant was handed off to Windblade so Wheeljack could accompany his partner to the med-bay.

The party ended. 

He was deposited on a medical berth. 

He didn’t remember waking up. 

Or retracting his chest plate. 

After his mind caught up with his body Starscream could do nothing but lay there as he was told exactly what was happening.  

“I’m sorry…”

The words didn’t quite register. 

Suddenly the wall seemed very appealing. The doctor spoke but his words were muffled in the haze. 

“It’s too small....”

Starscream shifted in and out, only caring so much about the doctor’s words. Nothing he said after the final verdict could possibly matter. He concentrated on the pain. He put all of his effort into  _ feeling  _ it. Feeling the small life as it slowly slipped away. 

“It won’t survive the night…”

His mind waded. The sensation was similar to floating, but much less pleasant. Tanks churned with the lack of gravity, and a processor, bent out of shape, allowed itself to be carried away as the heavy words fell upon the carrier’s shoulders. They anchored the mind to the ground as it desperately tried to escape. 

A soft voice tugged him back. 

“Star?”

A hand squeezed around his as reality came flooding back. The blur fell away, the haze lifted, but only enough for the seeker to speak without falling.  

“Can’t you help it?” Starscream asked quietly, squeezing his partner’s hand and keeping his gaze on the wall. Wheeljack squeezed back, resting a light hand on his partner’s arm. The seeker was numb to the touch, but he knew it was there. 

Flatline shook his head. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do for it. I mean, we can -  _ try  _ transferring it into a protoform, but the likelyhood of it surviving is, well, it’s low. Very low, and the procedure is  _ dangerous.  _ Forcing it out could overwhelm your systems, cause you to go into stasis lock, maybe even kill you.” 

The seeker didn’t hear any of it. His mind stopped paying attention after the doctor let the first sentence slip. 

Nothing. 

They could do  _ nothing.  _

Starscream held Wheeljack’s hand even tighter. 

“How long does it have?”

Flatline’s mouth pressed into a hard line. “It could be hours.” 

“Why is this happening?” 

Starscream’s tone remained calm and stoic, but the way his wings twitched and his hand crushed Wheeljack’s spoke volumes 

Flatline seemed reluctant to answer. “It...sometimes these things just happen, no explanation-”

“Spare me, doctor.” the voice strained. 

Again the doctor hesitated. “It - it may have something to do with...your spark.”

Of course. 

It was all  _ his  _ fault. 

Because when was it not? When had Primus ever been so kind? The god had hung so many things right out of the seeker’s grasp, sometimes letting him catch it only to snap it right back. Every time. Without fail. The god had never been so gracious, why Starscream imagined this would be any different was beyond his own comprehension. 

The doctor explained, though Starscream hardly listened. 

“Well, when a bot is  _ forged  _ the - naturally, uh,  _ born _ , spark - is more  _ suited  _ and designed to  _ sustain  _ a secondary life. Being Constructed Cold…” he trailed off. 

He supposed it made sense. 

Bots constructed cold did not deserve happiness, did they? Because that was all they were to Primus. A mockery to his original vision, to his original creation. A cold spark in an even colder body. Play things to be messed with. A bad copy of an original idea. 

_ Knock offs.  _

Nobody spoke for a moment. 

Starscream stared into the distance. He watched as it all faded. He concentrated on the pain. The pain  _ it  _ was feeling as it slowly slipped away from him. 

Gone. 

It would all be gone…

“Thank you doctor.” The seeker’s voice was strained and quiet, only in complete silence would one be able to hear it. Starscream moved to get off the berth. 

“You should stay here so I can-” Flatline tried to protest but was promptly cut off. 

“I will be going home, Flatline. The last hours of my sparklings life will not be spent in a cold medical berth.” 

The doctor did not try to argue

Starscream winced as another bolt of pain pulsed through his body upon getting to his feet. He did not let the pain bother him as he stood, as tall as he could stand, and walked out of the medical bay on his own two pedes. He silently turned down Wheeljack’s offered shoulder. He allowed himself only to furrow his brow when the pain shot through him. 

There were no thoughts. 

Only a destination consumed Starscream’s processor. 

He wanted to go home. 

So he did. 

He walked past Ironhide who was still waiting in the hall. Wheeljack stopped the larger bot from engaging. They came across Windblade not much farther down. 

The sparkling gasped at the sight of her Carrier. Wheeljack quickly scooped her out of Windblade’s arms as Starscream continued on. 

“Thanks Windy,” Wheeljack whispered, then looking to his sparkling. “Come on baby, we’re goin’ home.”

“Sire?” 

“Not now Red,” Wheeljack looked at the seeker, walking on shaky knees. “Not now.”

Wheeljack stayed a few paces back as Starscream walked out of the tower. He was not going to transform. The seeker could not find it within himself to do so. 

He followed Starscream back to the apartment. 

The carrier did not bother to turn on any lights. He walked straight to their room and laid down, slipping silently and sullenly into the berth, not even sparing his partner a glance. 

Pain still laced through him. 

He welcomed it. 

What else could he do? 

Wheeljack held his sparkling’s head to his chest. He didn’t want her to see Starscream like this. He made a b-line for the sparklings berth room. He did not put her down for bed though. As soon as he let her down the Grounder froze, spotting the crib. Wheeljack sat down on his sparklings berth and just looked at it. Staring blankly at the crib their new baby was supposed to occupy. 

He supposed they could take it down now. 

He knew neither of them would do it. 

It wasn’t until Red Giant spoke that Wheeljack was drawn from his trance.

“Sire?” She leaned over from beside him. She’d removed her cape and headdress. A look of worry fell over her face. Her voice was small. Wheeljack jolted from his daze, coming back to reality, if only for a moment.  The grounder wasn’t sure what came over him. He snatched up his little girl and drew her into a tight embrace. His mask slipped back and he gave his sparkling a long kiss on the head before spotting her face. 

“I love you so much,” he vented quietly, his vents hitched as the unfamiliar feeling of tears streaked down his face. A silent sob jolted Wheeljack as he held his sparkling tight, never wanting to let go, burying his head in her shoulder. 

Red Giant’s brow furrowed with concern as she pressed into her care taker. “What’s wrong, Sire?” she asked. Her voice was small, but so loud in the silence of this dark, heart-rending night. 

Wheeljack didn’t answer. He just hugged her closer.

The baby pulled back, looking up at her Sire. She reached up and wiped away a tear from his face. “Don’t cry Sire,” she urged quietly. “It’ll be okay.” 

Wheeljack drew her back in for another tight hug before forcing himself to let go. The Sire lifted his sparkling and tucked her into the berth. “Rest now baby,” he whispered before giving her a light kiss on the helm. The sparkling didn’t argue. She laid there, watching her Sire leave. A thick layer of worry fell over her processor. 

Wheeljack walked back to his room. 

Starscream was in the same position he started in.

The grounder silently laid down beside his seeker. He turned on his side, facing the scrunched up carrier. He laid as close as possible without touching the creature. 

The room remained silent. 

Not long after Wheeljack laid down a dark hand slid across the berth pad and tangled their fingers together. 

“I don’t want it to die.” 

Only in silence could one hear a voice so soft. 

So broken.

Wheeljack squeezed his hand. “I know.”

“I can feel it.”

A shaky vent. “I know.”

Wheeljack drew their helms together, resting his forehead lightly against the seeker’s

Wheeljack could not imagine the pain. 

It pierced Starscream’s spark. Through it he remained limp. Numb. 

The slow beating of his spark was followed by the weak, weary, tired pulse of the ever shrinking new spark.

It was losing a battle. 

The seeker could feel it. The dimming light tugged at it’s creator. Begging the larger light to feed it. To help it. 

But it didn’t. 

Slowly the hours wore away, and with them the sparkling. 

A sliver of life remained by the time the sun began to peak over the horizon. 

Starscream squeezed his partner’s hand as that last bit dripped away. 

His optics dimmed. 

A single tear slipped.

And then it was gone.

Seen off by a silent, 

Desperate,

“Come back.” 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd count Wheeljack as being quite out of character in this story. But, hey, shit changes people. In any case, this chapter is told mostly through the eyes of Red Giant, so there's a limited perspective. We get more of how Starscream and Wheeljack are feeling in the next chapter.

One month 

That’s how long it’d been since Starscream went out flying. 

Since he’d done  _ any _ flying. 

One month. 

That’s how long Starscream’s wings stayed fallen across his back. 

That’s how long Red Giant had tugged at his hand and asked to go for a fly. 

One week. 

That’s how long Wheeljack had lasted watching his little femme fly around the house when her Carrier refused to accompany her. 

One week. 

That’s how long it took for Wheeljack to take his first trip back to the bar in solar cycles. 

One drink. 

That’s all it took. From a bottle that had sat in their apartment for longer than any of them wanted to admit. It stared at Wheeljack, coaxing the sorry bot out of his misery. Urged him to take a sip, let the fuzz of a calm processor soften the pain of a lost spark. 

One drink. 

That’s all it took until he was sleeping on the couch every night. 

Starscream tried to be as civil about it as he could be, which really wasn’t very civil, but having the drunk grounder wander in and fall into the berth every night, slurring and looking for a good frag, was something Starscream could not find it in himself to deal with. 

Red Giant watched from the sidelines. 

Sire would get overcharged, Carrier would get angry. Red Giant concentrated on the vid-screen as her creators tried to have a quiet, heated, argument near the energon dispenser. It was over little things, the arguments, like why Starscream was refueling so late or Whether or not they already owned that documentary. Sometimes it was about bigger things, like Sire’s habit of coming home too late and Carrier’s habit of laying in bed all day. Their arguments, however intense, were common. 

But never about the sparkling. 

No. 

Never about the sparkling. 

They never talked about the sparkling.

Starscream never mentioned it, and when anyone asked how he was handling he simply ignored them, or pretended he had no idea what they were talking about. Wheeljack avoided the subject entirely, locking himself in his lab or getting too overcharged to think straight. 

To remember. 

Everyone could see the distance growing between the two, but no one could see it better than Red Giant. 

Red Giant who sat through every argument with dim optics. She kept a neutral disposition every morning when she woke up to Sire on the couch, and an ignorant posture when she went to wake her Creators after they had a session of empty interface the night before. 

She accompanied Wheeljack to the lab on the days he would let her. Most of the time she was dropped with Ironhide or Windblade, whoever was available. She watched as her Sire sat there and did nothing but hold his head and try to concentrate his way out of a hangover. She stayed silent, of course, and let her Creators lie to her. She wanted to pretend they were still okay. 

She wanted to pretend she was okay. 

For them. 

But every night when Carrier waved her away, asking to be left alone with his processor aches, or Sire could only half concentrate when she tried to tell him something she’d learned whittled away at the little bot. She was tired. And sad. Like her Carrier and SIre. She wanted her little brother, she wanted someone to share all of her tricks with, to pull jokes with, to teach, and fly with. 

But she couldn't have that. 

Not any more.  Little brother was gone. She wasn't completely sure why he had to go away. Carriers spark wasn't strong enough, that's what sire had told her. Red Giant had tried to ask more questions after that but no one seemed keen to answer. Starscream retreated to his room and Sire danced around the inquiries. After that Red Giant never mentioned it again. 

She didn't really mention anything to her creators any more. She stopped trying to cheer them up. She stopped trying to go out flying. She stopped trying to get them to sit on the couch with her and watch documentaries. 

She barely watched them any more. 

She stopped telling them the things she'd learned, and she stopped showing them the projects she'd been working on. 

After the first week Red Giant stopped working. At home she stared at her tools and incomplete inventions. No thoughts ran about her head. Not as many as there used to be. She was just as unmotivated in the lab. Her last project remained unfinished under a tarp. 

She stared at it. 

Then up at Sire, sitting at his work table staring at the wall. 

She tugged the tarp off and examined what it was hiding.

Another glance to her Sire before her eyes landed back on the incomplete project. 

A sudden rage began to build in her systems. She scowled at the machine, tense and growling before her anger released itself. She shoved the stupid thing of the table, flinging every bit of junk from her work space. After it hit the floor she proceeded to stomp on it, trying with all her might to break the wretched thing. The thing she'd spent so much time on. 

Before Red Giant knew it she was being grabbed by the arms and pulled away from her work. 

“Hey hey hey!” Wheeljack called, tugging his sparkling away from the thing. He squatted down to her level turning Red Giant towards him. “What’re you doin’ Red?” He asked calmly, a thick layer of concern falling over his eyes.  Red Giant continued to scowl, refusing to look at her Sire. 

“Baby? Red, what's wrong?” 

“I don't need it any more,” Red Giant muttered, looking over her shoulder at the ground. “It's useless.” 

“That don't mean you gotta destroy it, Red.” 

Red Giant tried to pull herself out of her Sires grip, but he held fast to her arm. 

“Red. Red look at me,” Wheeljack demanded, slightly sterner than before. 

Red Giant stopped struggling, but wouldn't look at her Sire. 

“I made it for my brother,” she grumbled. She slipped from Wheeljack’s eased grip. She retrieved the mangled invention from the floor and dropped it in front of her Sire. “I was building him wings,” she said flatly, eyes never falling away from the pair of artificial wings. “So he could fly with me if he didn’t have his own,” her face scrunched up as tears began to pour from her optics. “But I don’t need it any more,” she repeated in a strained voice before a sob shook her system. 

Wheeljack was frozen.  

He slowly managed to turn his attention to the wings at his feet. They were beautiful, even in their destruction. They were modeled after Starscream’s current set. The latch where it attached to the back was a magnet. It was a good idea. Saved space, made everything thinner and smoother, more ideal for swift air travel. Sensory replicators hung from their hinges and flipped over from where they were once fully attached. Small splotches of paint coated the silver wings where Red Giant was testing her color scheme. 

Wheeljack slipped his hands under the poor things. He lifted the crumbled wings from the floor and just stared at them for a long moment. 

“You built these?” he asked in quiet amazement. 

Red Giant merely nodded. 

“They’re beautiful,” Wheeljack vented. The sire suddenly perked from her trance and looked at Red. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

The question surprised the sparkling, but she didn’t react to it. “I’m fine,” she lied through the tears. 

Wheeljack pulled the little femme into a hug. “No, baby, you’re not fine,” he muttered, suddenly ashamed of himself for not being able to identify that his sparkling was hurting sooner. “It’s okay to be sad...I miss your little brother too,” the last part was barely above a whisper.

“Why did he have to go away?” Red sobbed into her Sire’s chest. 

Wheeljack hugged her tighter. “Sometimes...sometimes that’s just how things go. Sometimes Primus - “ Wheeljack had nothing to say. He couldn’t explain to his sparkling that Carrier’s spark wasn’t capable of supporting a sparkling, even though he’d carried it for four months before it’s demise. He couldn’t tell Red Giant that Primus needs people in the well, and sometimes that means being cruel enough to take away an unborn spark. He had nothing to say. Nothing to justify the loss of their precious creation, nothing that wouldn’t be throwing blame or babbling off religious sentiment that Red just wouldn’t understand, that Red would only ask more and more questions at. 

The answer was simple, but it was hard to take. It was difficult to accept for all of them. 

Wheeljack gave his sparkling one last squeeze before scooping her up and heading out of the lab. All he wanted to do was go home, and putting Red down for a nap seemed like a good idea. She was stressed, and she was sad. She was wracking her little processor for answers that she just couldn’t have. It must’ve hurt, not knowing why her little brother had to go away. Her little brother who she’d already worked so hard for, who she already loved and couldn’t wait to meet. 

“I want Carrier,” Red demanded through her sobs. 

Wheeljack quietly hushed her. “Okay, baby, we can go see Carrier. It’s alright, it’ll be alright,” he assured, petting the back of her head. 

They found Starscream in his office. He wasn’t doing anything, he was just sitting there nursing a spark ach. He perked when the sound of crying reached his audio-receptors. “What’s wrong?” he asked, practically flying from his seat to meet the pair. Wheeljack transferred the distraught creature to it’s Carrier. “She misses her brother,” Wheeljack explained quietly. 

“She--” Starscream looked down at his sparkling, curled against his chest. She was calmer now in the presence of both of her Creators. Every few seconds she would hiccup a sob, but it was not nearly as bad as it was in the lab. 

Starscream shot his partner a glare. “What did you tell her?”

“Nothing,” Wheeljack answered quickly, putting on a defensive tone. “I just-- she. I don’t know Starscream! What was I supposed to tell her?”

“Nothing,” he snapped. “I don’t know why you’d even bring it up. You know she’s just going to ask question,” Starscream growled, walking back over to his desk. 

“I  _ didn’t  _ bring it up,” Wheeljack defended, following the seeker. “She started destroying something she made for him and I stopped her.  _ She  _ brought it up. What would make you think--”

“Because whenever it happens it’s always  _ you.”  _

Wheeljack scoffed. “That’s just stupid.”

“It’s true, though, isn’t it?”

“It was one time!” 

“I told you to ignore them if they asked.”

“Primus, Starscream, you really want to fight about this? You wanna fight about this again? Fine, okay, I’ll fight you, if you wanna have this argument so bad. I already apologized.”

“You shouldn’t have to have apologized, you shouldn’t have done it at all.”

“Well it’s too late for that now isn’t it!” 

“Stop yelling you dolt.”

“Oh okay. Now that, that is hypocritical, all you fragging do is yell.” 

“Am I yelling right now?”

It just escalated from there. 

Red Giant stayed silent, curled in on her Carrier’s chest and covering her audio receptors. 

She didn’t cry. 

She just ignored. 

And scolded herself for bringing the two together. 

Eventually they started fighting about her. How the other was upsetting her. Neither listened. They were both upsetting her. 

“She’s depressed,” Wheeljack pleaded for the hundredth time. “We can’t keep doing this, Starscream. We can’t keep doing this to her.”

Starscream was silent for once. “What would you have us do?” he asked eventually. 

Wheeljack didn’t have an answer. 

“You want us to separate? To have her go between living spaces?”

“It that’s what it’ll take, then--” Wheeljack shrugged, shaking his head. “Yeah. That’s what I want. If we can go another week, and this doesn’t work, then yes. I think that’s for the best.” 

They stood in silence for a long moment. Longer than either were comfortable with, but neither were willing to fill the room with more tension than there already was. No one wanted to say what was on their mind.

No one wanted to admit defeat. 

A small voice broke the silence. 

“Please don’t leave each other,” Red gripped her Carrier’s plating tighter. “I can be better.”

Both creators were on her in an instant, soothing her, telling her that none of this was her fault, assuring her that she’d done and was doing nothing wrong, and that everything that was happening was all their fault. No argument broke out, no war was waged, they just comforted their sparkling to the best of their abilities. 

Red Giant felt good pressed between her Carrier and Sire. They were warm, and familiar, their fields embraced her with acceptance and concern, with only small hints of frustration targeted at themselves and each other. Red Giant clung to her Carrier as tightly as she could, soothed by her creator’s voices. 

She heard them whisper as she fell asleep. They spoke so softly, softer than she thought possible. The words were a blur, but they were calm, apologetic, pleasant. Their fields were light, not heavy with malice or anger, or aggravation like they had been. Red Giant smiled when she got a hint of a laugh. Even in recharge she began to feel safe. Better. Like things were back to normal, like things were the way they were before they lost the sparkling. 

She reveled in the sensation, knowing it wouldn’t last. 

And it didn’t.

 

* * *

 

The first day wasn’t too bad. They tried, at least, or seemed to. If someone was getting aggravated they would leave the room, Starscream having to leave the room most often. Wheeljack would just leave after that, going somewhere to blow off steam. They pretended it worked until the fourth day when everyone was asleep deep into the afternoon and Red Giant had to fend for herself for most of the day. 

She left a cube of energon beside her Carrier and three beside her Sire who was asleep on the couch with a bottle hanging loosely in his hand. She was smart enough to know what that bottle likely contained, and deduced that he would require more than one cup of energon to get him on his feet. After putting his cube down she put in a documentary and made herself comfortable on his stomach until he woke up. 

He rubbed his head, wading into a headache. “What time is is?” he asked, lifting his head as far as he could manage to look at the sparkling stationed in his lap. 

“After noon,” she said bluntly, popping an energon treat into her mouth. “Carrier is asleep in his room.”

“Doesn’t he work today?” Wheeljack asked, narrowing his eyes at the light. 

“Don’t know,” she gave her Sire a hard glare. “Do you?” 

Wheeljack groaned, letting his head fall back. He did not want to deal with sass from a sparkling. 

Red Giant was disappointed in them. What happened to trying? What happened to Sire not drinking so much, and Carrier getting out of bed? Where had that gone? Red Giant was beginning to miss her Creators as much as she did her brother. 

She watched as they both rose for the day. Wheeljack gently lifted her from his lap and placed her on the couch so he could go attempt to wake Carrier up. It didn’t end well. An argument broke out. Something about how Wheeljack shouldn’t tell the leader of Cybertron what do do, and that Wheeljack wouldn’t be if the leader of Cybertron actually did something. Which of course just made everything escalate. They kept it in the bedroom, but the screeching pierced the walls. 

Eventually Starscream came storming out of the room. “Red,” he called, charging towards the door. “Come on, we’re going flying.” 

Red Giant perked. That was different, but she wasn’t questioning it. Instead she leaped from her seat and rushed to meet her Carrier at the door. Starscream let her go out first before he left, slamming the door behind him. They took to the skies immediately, Red Giant struggling to keep up behind her fuming Carrier. She didn’t think about that, though, she was just excited to get out flying. 

As they went about their journey, doing tricks and flips, and enjoying the open air on their wings, Red Giant felt free. She felt calm and content in the moment. She could stretch her wings, the fresh and rust riddled air filtered through her vents. It was great. It was calming. 

It was peaceful. 

More peaceful than the tension that filled her home. More comforting that her Carrier’s sad warmth or her Sire’s tired gazes. 

Why not stay up there forever? Up there flying where there was no tension. Where there was no aggravation, or war, or sorrow. There was no yelling, there were no pitied gazes from strangers, and gross sneers from passerby when her Carrier walked to work. Why not stay up there? Fly forever like her brother, maybe find him along the way. Red Giant wanted to stay forever. She didn’t want to land. She didn’t want to go back to a home that would soon be broken. She didn’t want to return to a dull house filled with more melancholy air than it could hold. 

She wanted to stay forever. 

Fly with her brother, and her Carrier, and leave the world of sorrow behind. 

Red Giant was pulled from her thoughts when her Carrier transformed. He deactivated his thrusters and began to fall. Red Giant followed, speeding up to his fall, believing it to be a trick he sometimes did when feeling extra bold. 

But her never transformed. 

He didn’t reactivate his thrusters. 

His eyes were dulled, and his mind seemed to be elsewhere. 

Red Giant panicked. She transformed into her root mode and grabbed hold of Starscream’s chest, latching on with the small remnants of magnets stuck in her hand. “Carrier!” she called over the wind. She shook her caretaker, desperate for him to hear her. “Carrier you have to transform!!” 

They were getting too close to the ground for comfort. 

“ **_CARRIER!!_ ** ”

Starscream jolted to attention. His eyes lit up, looking wide at the sparkling on his chest. “Red,” he vented, taking his sparkling by the arms and activating his thrusters. He slowed enough before lowering them down to land. She soon as they did Starscream’s legs gave out below him and Red Giant’s magnets detached, causing her to fall on her back. She was on her feet in an instant, rushing to her Carrier and being drawn into a tight hug. 

Starscream was shaking, and so was she. 

“I’m sorry,” Starscream whispered, seemingly unable to say anything more. He lifted the sparkling off the ground and carried her home, where Wheeljack had already left. He placed the still shaking sparkling on the couch before receiving two cubes of energon and going to sit beside her. 

“Would you like to watch a documentary?” he offered, handing her the cube. 

“Where’s Sire?” Red Giant inquired carefully. 

“I’m not sure, probably at the bar.”

Red Giant crossed her legs, looking down into her cup of energon. She didn’t like when Sire went to the bar. She forced herself to take a sip of her energon. 

They watched a few documentaries before Carrier removed himself to get some work done. Red Giant sat in his lap as he worked at the desk. She played with some math problems and chemical formula’s, and doodled a few things on a data pad that she almost considered building someday. She wanted to show them to Sire, but sire wasn’t there. 

She was put to bed late into the night. Carrier stayed up and waited for Sire to come home. 

He never did. 

So Carrier decided he would  _ bring _ him home. 

 

* * *

 

The all too familiar sound of jet engines rang out before the bar. 

“Incoming,” Blurr said bluntly, knowing exactly which jet was likely to stop by the bar. He also knew exactly what he wanted, and it wasn’t a drink. 

The door practically flew open, drawing a few stunned gazes as the ruler of Cybertron stomped into Maccadam’s. He walked straight through the parting crowd to his target sitting calmly at the bar. “Wheeljack,” he said sweetly, but very obviously outraged. The grounder rolled his eyes before turning to his partner. “Were you planning on coming home tonight?” Starscream inquired, glaring daggers at the grounder.

Wheeljack leaped off the stool and walked towards the fuming seeker. “I don’t know,” he shot back. “Were you planning on getting a better attitude?”

Starscream sneered at the bot, swiping a hand in front of his nose to swat away the overwhelming smell of engex. “You smell disgusting,” he spat, then grabbing the grounder’s wrist and tried to drag him towards the door. “You’re leaving,” he demanded. 

Wheeljack tugged out of the grip and swatted at the seeker. “Get off me,” he growled. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” he grumbled, walking back to his seat at the bar. Starscream followed behind, grabbing his partner by the shoulder and trying to tug him towards the door once again. “What!?” Wheeljack yelled, ripping out of the grip again and turning to Starscream. “What? What do you want?” He grabbed Starscream around the waist and pulled him uncomfortably close. “I know what I want. But you won’t give it to me, whataya gonna give me, huh? A bad fragging mood.” 

Starscream shoved him away. “Fine,” he spat, backing away to the door. “You want to waste away in here, be my guest. Let your sparkling cry herself.to sleep, see if that makes you feel  _ better.”  _

_ “ _ She ain’t  _ my  _ sparkling.  _ You killed  _ my sparkling.” 

Wheeljack was met with a hard slap. 

Everyone in the bar stood stunned and silent, watching their leader and his drunk partner. Wheeljack stood just as stunned as them. He was still looking to the side when a hand came up to meet a claw marked cheek. Starscream stood fuming, the rage radiating off his frame practically visible. But there was another emotion there. One that came only through his face. One of overwhelming hurt and sorrow that everyone but the intoxicated Wheeljack missed. 

“Don't come home.” We're the last words Starscream muttered before charging away. He left as noisily as he came, leaving the door open behind him. 

Wheeljack just wandered back to his seat with an aggravated grumble. He went to take his drink but it was swiped away from him. Wheeljack looked up to find Blurr scowling down at him. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Wheeljack sneered. “I think I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough,” she spat. 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “I think it’s best you get goin’, Wheeljack,” Ironhide said, giving his friend a hard look. “And not home.”

Wheeljack scoffed, shrugging the hand off. “What? Afraid for the Screamer? Didn’t think you cared.”

“I  _ don’t _ . I’m  _ worried _ for  _ Red _ .” 

Wheeljack huffed. “You really think I would hurt my own Sparkling?” 

Blurr’s voice spat at him. “I thought she wasn’t  _ your _ sparkling.” 

Ironhide put a calm hand up to silence the bartender, assuring him he’d take care of it. Ironhide carefully eased Wheeljack towards the door. “You can stay at my place tonight. Sleep everything off.” 

Wheeljack shoved the heavy hand away. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he slurred. 

Ironhide sighed. “Alright, Jackie, didn’t want to do this to ya, but,” Ironhide effortlessly lifted the hostile bot over his shoulder and hauled him away. Wheeljack fought adamantly, but eventually gave in to his friend. When he was calmly Ironhide let him down and helped the drunk to walk steady, make sure he didn’t run into anything or try to transform and drive. 

He fell asleep on Ironhide’s couch. The officer shaking his head at him.

 

* * *

 

Red Giant heard her Carrier return home. She was surprised when he wandered into her room and layed down beside her, wrapping a protective arms around her. 

“Carrier?” she questioned quietly. “Where is sire?”

Starscream didn’t answer for a long time. 

“I don’t know,” he lied. 

“Is he coming home?”

“No,” the answer was too quick, but it was solid. Carrier was mad about something. But he was also sad about something. 

“Do you still love Sire?”

For a long moment Starscream didn’t answer. He drew the sparkling closer. 

“Very much,” he answered quietly. “But I’m afraid Sire hates Carrier.”

Red Giant snuggled in closer. “I love you,” she assured, wrapper her arm around her caregiver and finding purchase at the edge of his armor. “Even though you can be mean sometimes.” 

Starscream smiled. “I love you too.” 

Again silence fell over the room. 

Starscream broke it. 

“I miss your brother too.” his voice was barely made it to a whisper. 

Red Giant looked up at her Carrier. “Is that why you’ve been so sad all the time?”

“Yes, my Little Giant.”

They shared a moment of silence. 

“Did it hurt...when he went away?”

“Yes,” Starscream answered breathlessly. “More than anything I have ever felt.” 

 

* * *

 

Shame was not a strong enough word for what Wheeljack felt when he woke up on Ironhide’s couch. 

He sat up, nursing an oncoming headache. A cube of steaming energon was presented to him. He stared between Ironhide and the cube for a second before taking it with a quiet thank you. 

Ironhide sat down beside his friend. They sipped together silently before Wheeljack broke the silence. “‘Hide,” he started weakly. “I-- I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, Wheeljack,” Ironhide answered quickly. “But you an’ Starscream need to get outta this funk. If you need help--”

“We’re fine, I just-- I don’t know what it is. I don’t know what happened.”

Ironhide gave his friend a hard look. “You lost a sparkling-” he put a hand up to stop Wheeljack from interrupting. “An’ you’re both trying to pretend like you didn’t. It’s hard for the both’a ya, I get that. But if you keep going the way you are, you’re gonna lose another.” 

Wheeljack shook his head, the overwhelming feeling of regret washing over him. “I don’t wanna hurt her any more, but--” he cut himself off, losing his words. There were no words for this, none that he could find that fit quite right where they were supposed to. 

Ironhide gave him a good pat on the back. “You can fix things, Wheeljack. You have before. I haven’t seen a single thing you  _ couldn’t  _ fix.”

“This is bigger than me.”

“So was Superion. But you managed that, all on your own.”

“That’s different. Those were parts, and math, and, putting pieces back together, fixing a piece of machinery, for all intensive terms. This--  _ this  _ is- Aw hell, I don’t even know what _ this  _ is.” 

“This,” Ironhide spoke slowly. “Is putting pieces back together.” 

 

* * *

 

Red Giant was disappointed that the week didn’t work out, but she was glad to be in a calmer environment. Carrier was sad, still, but he flew to work that day so that was an improvement. She wanted to see Sire, but was sure that wouldn’t be happening in a while. 

Carrier acted fine for her, and she appreciated it, but she still saw right through it. He smiled a little more, and gave her energon treats. He brought some of her inventions up from Wheeljack’s lab and encouraged her to work on her projects. He let her sit in his lab as he worked. He actually  _ worked.  _ When Starscream decided his shift ended he took Red Giant out to a bookstore and to see a movie. 

It was all very strange, but Red Giant didn’t mind. She liked spending time with her Carrier, she liked seeing him up and about, and  _ trying.  _ She liked seeing him calm, she liked seeing him smile. Despite it all, though, she missed her Sire, and wondered endlessly when she would be allowed to see him again. When she asked on the way home she got a calm, but harsh answer. 

“Your Sire doesn’t want to see you,” Starscream answered. “You are my sparkling. That is all that matters now.” 

“If I wanted to see him, could I?”

“Of course my little Giant. Whatever makes you happy.” 

“When can I see him?”

As soon as the question left her lips Starscream stopped, the answer to her question standing right in front of them. 

Wheeljack was sitting on the steps of their home, head hung, hands wringing together. He looked up. Starscream scowled. “I told you never to come back,” he growled, stepping past the grounder and up to the door. 

“I wanted to talk,” Wheeljack said, standing up and facing the seeker.

Red Giant clung to her Carrier’s arm when he put her down within the doorway. “Carrier, can I go see Sire?” she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Starscream seemed to contemplate for a moment. “Quickly, Sire and I need to talk.” 

Red Giant rushed to her Sire, practically leaping into his arms for a tight, much needed hug. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Wheeljack apologized into her shoulder. Red pulled away and delivered a quick kiss to her Sire’s cheek. “It’s okay,” she smiled. After that she was called back by her Carrier who urged her into the house. “Just stay inside,” he instructed. “Sire and I need to speak with each other.”

Red Giant followed the order, knowing, to her disappointment, that “speaking” meant “fighting” 

She wasn’t wrong. 

They were at it in minutes, Wheeljack working a bit harder to keep it civil. 

But eventually they were both yelling. 

Like they always did. 

It seemed to be the only thing they did. 

Red Giant watched through a crack in the door. 

She didn’t want this. She was tired of it. Tired of their fighting, tired of their constant aggravation at each other, tired of the fighting and pointless arguments. She was tired of listening to it, and seeing it, and being hidden from it. 

She wanted to run away from it. She wanted to get away. She  _ needed _ to get away.  

Red Giant ran out of the house, drawing her Creator’s attention as she ran right between them. 

Then she took off, the calls of her Creator’s following her. 

She flew as fast and as high as her thrusters would take her. 

  
And she didn’t come back. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, feels coming your way. We're going to have this chapter, then an epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Starscream’s claws dug deep into the desk, adding to the horde of lashes already skewed about it’s surface from past outbreaks. “Don’t come into this office again until you’ve found her, if you give me word again that she has yet to be found I will personally see to it that your processor is ripped from your helm!” he raged at his head of security. 

Ironhide scowled. “We’re doing everything we can--”

“Which is  _ clearly _ not enough.” 

“I don’t see you out there lookin’ for her, _ lord _ Starscream!”

Instead of coming around the desk to meet his prey Starscream found it more suitable to merely pick up the desk and throw it against the right wall where it left a significant dent. “I have gone out every single day since she’d been gone, and I have done everything within my power to find her!!” he roared, glaring daggers at the head of security as he stalked towards him. “Don’t you tell me what I have and have not done, Ironhide! Don’t you even _ dare!”  _

For a moment Ironhide stood his ground. Eventually, though, he eased, looking past Starscream as he usually was and seeing the terrified, angry, worried carrier that sat underneath. 

“We’ll find her,” he promised calmly. “You can count on that. An’ I won’t return until we do.”

Starscream’s rigid frame and outraged expression eased into something more melancholy. “Please,” he practically begged. “Just...bring her home.”

Ironhide gave a stiff nod. “We’ll do everything we can,” he assured, then giving the ruler’s shoulder a reassuring pat before taking his leave. Starscream was left standing in the middle of his office, lost in his own thought. Horrible possibilities ran like a movie through his processor, of all of the bad situations Red Giant may have found herself in. Starscream shuttered at the thought of it. If anyone had taken his sparkling, if they harmed a scrap of paint on his baby’s head, there would certainly be hell to pay. 

Almost everyone was working around the clock to find her. Windblade asked Metroplex to search the city, and Ironhide and the rest of the police went out every day for hours just searching. Wheeljack was out looking every night. He never returned home before sunrise, but in the three days she’d been gone Wheeljack had never returned with Red Giant. 

Any time Starscream wasn’t working he was searching. He flew, he walked, he ran, he took a couple of guards with him and a warrant everywhere he went to search every facility. Still, she was nowhere to be found. Rattrap was checking some of the more underground facilities, those purposefully hidden away from legal optics.

Everyone was doing everything they could, and Starscream appreciated it, but it wasn’t enough. Considering how much Red Giant loved her Creators, and how young she was, Ironhide assumed that if she could come home she would have by now. She left the house to get away, not to run away. 

Wheeljack felt guilty. 

Starscream did too but he wasn’t about to let the other know that. Instead they both blamed each other and avoided each other all together. Whenever the two met all they did was argue. It was even worse now. Everyone around them was tired of it and made some strides to keep them apart. 

Starscream stayed in his own apartment while Wheeljack stayed at the house, having nowhere else to stay. They would eventually come to an agreement on that, what to do with it, whether they’d sell it, rent it out, or one of them got to keep it. Now wasn’t the time, though. 

There were occasions when the two were forced to be in the same room together. Tensions were always high, Ironhide quite often had to separate them from each other to keep Starscream from scratching Wheeljack’s eyes out. 

It disappointed everyone around them to see them act this way. It was assumed they’d be keen on cooperating to achieve a common goal, but the relationship had been so tainted by the loss that a second just sent them over the edge. 

Starscream continued to accuse Wheeljack of not caring and told him not to bother looking for her, as he shouldn’t be in her life anyways. Wheeljack always snape back with something about Starscream being sparkless and that their evidence lay in their lost sparkling. When it reached that point Ironhide generally pulled Wheeljack away while Windblade tried to ring Starscream in.

Ironhide tended to have better luck. 

Starscream couldn’t concentrate on his work. He sat in his office trying to be the ruler he should be, trying to do his work, look at reports, sign things, but he couldn’t. All his mind seemed to concentrate on was Red Giant. What she could be doing, where she could be, how long she’d been gone, all sorts of things. The sparkling was so young, so smart, but so naive. It was likely she was in trouble and all Starscream could do was sit there. He felt useless. 

After only another hour of trying to get some work done Starscream put down the datapad and gave up. It was time to go searching again. Maybe he’d go further out this time, beyond the city. If Metroplex couldn’t find her maybe it was because she wasn’t _ in  _ Metroplex. It was a long shot but worth a try. If she did wander outside the city she probably got lost, and if she got lost then it wasn’t unlikely the poor thing was passed out somewhere in a low energy stasis. 

Starscream shook the thought away. His sparkling passed out in a rust dessert was the last thing he wanted to think about. 

Well, besides the absolute worst. 

Starscream made his way down from the office then up to the skies. He flew beyond the city and into the still healing wastes. For hours he flew, keeping close to the ground for the most part but avoiding the more sentient of the foliage, that which would reach up and grab him if he got too close. A shudder ran through his frame at the thought of those beasts getting ahold of his sparkling. For some reason his mind always seemed to head in the worst directions. Everything from kidnapping, to death by sentient planet had run through his mind. All in all his processor already thought she was dead. It never let him think that she may have gotten lost and was still running, or she was wandering about, avoiding people for now, or even that one of the bots she knew was taking her in for now and keeping her away from her creators upon her request. 

Starscream certainly wouldn’t blame her. Being in a house with him and Wheeljack was awful, for all parties. 

After a few hours the sun began to dip and Starscream decided to head back. He wasn’t as effective a seeker in the dark. Internally Starscream seethed with unbridled rage, hating himself for being a seeker who couldn’t even find a sparkling. It should have been easy, as she was the only one of herself. Starscream’s skill set should have easily covered it. 

And yet, it had been three days, and no one could find her. Windblade suggested that she may have gone through the space bridge, but none of Metroplex’s records indicated that it had been activated within the time of her disappearance.  

On his way back into the city Starscream spotted Wheeljack going out for his nightly search. It was almost a sure thing that Wheeljack noticed him as well, but neither felt inclined to acknowledge each other. That was the last thing they needed. They would be seeing enough of each other tomorrow when Windblade wanted to get them together for some sort of “Intervention.” 

It was supposed to be a secret but Rattrap spilled the beans to Starscream. At first he considered not going, he had too much on his plate to waste any time getting together with a former lover turned sour. Or, better yet, the former Sire to his sparkling. In Starscream’s mind Wheeljack no longer served as a sire figure to Red Giant, when this was all over and she was recovered safe and sound, and she  _ would _ be recovered safe and sound, Starscream was going to do everything in his power to keep Wheeljack away from her as much as he could. Of course, Red Giant would want to see the mech she knew as her ‘Sire,’ but Starscream could live with that to an extent. 

Starscream only decided to attend Windblade’s pitiful attempt at an intervention to prove a point. It was unlikely that Wheeljack would go, considering he hadn’t done much lately but drink and search. Starscream wanted to show her and everyone that they wouldn’t be getting along any time soon and that they didn’t have to in order to find Red Giant. 

Starscream headed home. The rest of the night was spent up watching a couple of old documentaries Red used to enjoy, and fiddling with a few of her old inventions. This was how he’d spent the night since she’d been gone. No recharge, no thought, just remembering what it was like before it all went ary. When his sparkling was still happy and they were still some small skewed version of a 'family.’ 

Now everything was gone, almost as quick as Starscream had obtained it. But if course that was to be expected. Starscream wasn't necessarily surprised that things ended up so bad, but that didn't mean it had to feel good. It just felt...expected. 

With a huff Starscream falls back in his couch, letting the invention he was fiddling with fall into his lap as his attention fell absently back on the vid-screen. It was one of the documentaries he ordered on flight frames so that no one would learn from the propogandic vids from the 'Golden Age’ as they so pleasantly call it. It was one of Red’s favorites. As a smaller sparkling she used to love watching it for the videos of other flight frames flying around. 

Starscream didn't do much recharging. It was almost entirely out of the question. In a few short nights the nightmares had returned full force. They weren't what they used to be though. No war, no Megatron, no being overthrown, none of that. They were all about Red Giant. All about Wheeljack. And worst of all, all about Sol. 

The name haunted him. The premature name he and Wheeljack had agreed on not long before the loss. It was always the same. Starscream always found himself chasing him, the little new spark, before he fell, and just kept falling. He always awoke when the light went out of sight. Dreams with Wheeljack in them were not intense, just hard to handle. Wheeljack was always scolding him for being cold constructed. He took their daughter, he took their home, he took their life and shoved Starscream away for having a faultily spark. For losing the sparkling. 

It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Starscream told himself every night that he'd been through much worse. That he should just get over it. The pain would dissipate and until then he could just ignore it. Ignore it like he always had. 

It wasn’t that easy, though. Starscream could still feel the newspark lingering in his own. The pain pierced his life force, bringing him back to that night. There had been nights where all Starscream wanted to do was claw his own spark out. Force himself to forget. Force the feeling out forever. Pretend it never happened, like he’d been doing. But Wheeljack wouldn’t have that. Wheeljack just couldn’t let him forget. Wheeljack had stopped Starscream from digging his claws into his own chest and pulling the pain out himself. 

Maybe that was it. 

Maybe the hysteria and pain was too much for Wheeljack to handle, so they fought. Wheeljack gave up. He forgot about one sparkling and concentrated on the other, the one they no longer had. 

It was what Starscream had been doing too, but he’d be hard pressed to admit it. Even after the unfortunate circumstance they found themselves in. 

With a sigh Starscream flipped off the vid-screen. It was almost morning and he’d been watching the same thing for the entire night. By now he could recite it backwards and forwards. Reluctantly he made his way to the wash racks. For a moment he flipped on the shower. The sound of solvent hitting the floor was like the white noise to Starscream’s empty thoughts. Steam began to rise from where the solvent hit the metal. 

Starscream just stared at it. Some flecks of cleaning solution flung themselves into his plating, leaving a small, miniscule trace of warmth, gone cold in less than a second. Absently Starscream put his hand out to test the water. His mind was in a different place. In his mind he held a two year old sparkling who curiously reached out her hand with his. A little whine left her mouth at the idea of taking a shower.

Then he came back. 

The only noise filling his audio receptors was the white noise of running water. Without another thought he turned it off. Cleaning would have been a good idea, but Starscream couldn’t find it in himself to step into the warm solution. It didn’t feel as good as it used it. It just felt like a hassle. 

With a heavy spark Starscream shuffled into his room. There was nothing there for him, but he stood there for a moment. Wheeljack’s canopy still hung over his bed. Starscream couldn’t find it in himself to take it down. It may not have served him now but was a reminder of times when things were less confusing. Less empty and painful. When their broken little family was just a little less broken. 

Starscream just stood in the dark room. For a moment he wondered what Wheeljack was doing. The grounder was no doubt out searching for their little spitfire, but it was a mystery what he did any other time. Starscream imagined it had something to do with drinking, as that seemed to be the only thing he did when they were still together. It didn’t start out that way. Before it started Wheeljack was caring. Angry, but caring. Every night he tried his best to ease his partner’s pain, keep him calm, keep him sane. But Starscream wouldn’t have it. Starscream was too stubborn, too hard set on his own suffering that he wouldn’t let his partner do anything. For the first week after the new-spark died Starscream wouldn’t even let Wheeljack _ touch _ him. 

It was hard, facing the Sire of the sparkling his body decided to eliminate. Starscream didn’t feel ‘worthy’ of being touched after that. Not by him. 

They interfaced once after Sol died. It was painful, and empty, and Starscream would never admit it to anyone but he was on the verge of tears towards the end of it. It didn’t feel good. Not even close. Starscream remembers the overwhelming feeling of shame that washed over him when Red Giant came to wake them up the next day. Wheeljack got up. Starscream didn’t. 

It was the first day Wheeljack didn’t seem to care. Apparently he’d gotten what he wanted. That’s what it felt like to Starscream anyways. After that Wheeljack seemed to give up. That’s when he grabbed a bottle and got back to business. It annoyed Starscream, and he often ended up kicking Wheeljack out of the berth. There were occasions, rare occasions, when Wheeljack would go and harass Red Giant. He would wake her up, hug her, sobb to her. Starscream had to drag him off, which certainly wasn’t something he wanted to be doing that early in the morning in the middle of the night. Red Giant pretended not to care. Starscream was too caught up in himself to notice. 

Starscream took a seat on the bed. He stared at the spot on the wall where the crib used to be. The crib was still up in the house. Red wanted to take it down but Wheeljack wouldn’t let her. That was the biggest fight Starscream and Wheeljack ever had. 

Starscream rubbed a hand across his face. The loss of the sparkling hit Wheeljack hard, and he was much worse at hiding it than Starscream.  The pain was different. Starscream wondered what it must’ve felt like to Wheeljack. Starscream felt empty when the sparkling left them. Void of any real thought or feeling. The sparkling had taken that away with him, pulled it right out of it’s Carrier’s spark. At the time it felt like it’d be gone forever. 

Starscream, after almost an hour at just staring at the wall, willed himself to his feet and left the room to get ready for the day. There wasn’t much to do, all he really did was refuel. No washing or polishing, no preening, nothing like that. Just one cube that took hours to drink. 

Starscream waited in his apartment until it was time for Windblade’s little ‘Intervention.’ Or what should more appropriately be called “A waste of everyone’s time.” 

Oh well, at least Wheeljack wasn’t going to be there. It wasn’t unlikely he’d be spending the next few hours asleep or intoxicating himself. Starscream sneered at the thought of it. It felt to low, thinking of Wheeljack like that. The brilliant scientist reduced to a drunkard. What a waste. What a nightmare. And to think he’d been doing so well up until the loss. Starscream couldn’t help but blame himself for that. Like he’d been doing with everything else. Despite Starscream's tendency to blame other people for things, this was one situation where he couldn’t throw blame. It was his spark that was weak, it was his fault he couldn’t control his temper or his volume, which inevitably lead to yelling matches, which in turn caused Red Giant to run away. 

Though if Wheeljack had just stayed away like he was supposed to…

Starscream suspected that the grounder didn’t necessarily feel any guilt, only sadness over the loss of both Sol, and now Red Giant. It was probably harder _ not _ to come back. That didn’t make it right and that didn’t mean Starscream had to accept it. They _ both  _ lost Sol, and they  _ both  _ pushed Red Giant away.  Now all that was left of their former makeshift ‘family’ was a lot of broken sparks and a lost sparkling. 

They’d be back together soon, though. Red Giant would be back in her Carrier’s arms soon enough. That’s what Starscream kept telling himself, at least, despite the horrible thoughts that often plagued his processor. She would be back, safe and sound, like she never left. 

Reluctantly Starscream finished off his cube and began his descent to Windblade’s chosen meeting place. Which happened to be his own office, frustratingly enough. That Camien, thinking she could hold her stupid thing wherever she wants, who does she think she is? 

Starscream was sure to arrive last, let her put on her little show. There weren’t many people there, to the surprise of no one. It was Ironhide, Rattrap, Windblade, and-

Starscream scowled. “What are you doing here?” he practically spat at Wheeljack. The scientist glared right back. “Windblade said she wanted to talk to us about something important.  _ Both _ of us.”

“She just wants to _ talk _ to us. Waste our time,” Starscream snapped back before turning his attention to Windblade. “Time we could be using to find Red Giant.” 

“We have every available officer lookin’ for her,” Ironhide cut in. 

“But you three aren’t are you?”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “Will you just hear ‘em out, Primus, you gotta snap at everyone like that?” 

“Oh,  _ please _ , don’t start, I am not about to deal with you today.”

“Oh now  _ you _ have to  _ deal _ with  _ me _ ? That’s a riot, ya damn _ harpy _ .” 

Starscream was fuming, letting out an annoyed sound that was a mix between a growl and a huff. “I told you never to call me that!!” he practically roared. 

They want it for a couple more minutes before the other people in the room got tired of it. Ironhide stepped between them. “Both’a you, shut yer yaps!” he demanded, shoving them apart. “This isn’t helping!” 

“Well neither is _ this,”  _ Starscream started testily, keeping a death stare on his former partner. “Evidently.” 

Wheeljack pointed to the seeker. “Maybe if you weren’t such a raving glitch we’d get something done.”

Starscream was about to respond when Ironhide shoved them even further apart. “I told you to shut it!” he demanded again, then looking between them to make sure no one was going to make a move before he eased his barricade. “This is exactly the type’a behavior that got us here in the first place,” he took a pause to make sure they were both still listening. After another second he stood up straight, taking his arms away. “I know losin’ the sparkling was hard. It took a hit on you both, but what yer doin’ has done exactly what I thought it would. Now is  _ not  _ the time for fightin’, we’ve done that enough in our lives. You two hatin’ eachother ain’t gonna bring your baby back...Not either of ‘em.” 

It took a moment for someone to speak. When they did the voice was small, barely audible. “I don’t hate him.”

All eyes went to Starscream, though no one had heard what he said. 

“What was that?” Ironhide pressed. 

Starscream turned sharply to the larger bot. “I said I don’t hate him,” he almost snapped. Then he eased slightly, gaze turning to Wheeljack. “I never did.”

Wheeljack glanced at his partner, trying to keep on a tougher look. “Then...then why wouldn’t ya let me help you?” he asked, still only allowing himself to glance with his eyes. After a second he eased slightly. “Wouldn’t even let me touch you,” he grumbled. 

“You think I could face the Sire of the sparkling I lost?” it was almost a growl, but Starscream bit it back. 

Everyone else exchanged glances. 

Wheeljack eventually dropped his hard facade. “Primus, don’t say that to me,” he almost begged. “What the hell am I supposed to do with that? What kinda bot do you think I am-?”

“I don’t know,” Starscream spit out quickly. “I couldn’t face you,” Starscream’s expression hardened. “You haven’t been so kind these past few days, so I assumed my expectations had been right.”

Wheeljack seemed confused. “Whataya mean?”

“You seem inclined to call me a sparkless glitch...the proof of which lies in our lost sparkling,” the last part was hardly a whisper. Starscream tried not to show that it hurt as much as it did. 

Wheeljack almost looked horrified. “God, did I really say that?” he grumbled to himself. “I…” he almost looked ashamed. “Must’a been outta my processor,” a moment later he came back to full attention, though seemed unable to fully find his words. “Look, Scream-- Star. I don’t wanna be together no more.”

“I know--” Starscream didn’t want to lie to Wheeljack, so he wasn’t about to tell him that’s what he wanted. “It’s probably best we...separate. Indefinitely.”

“Probably...though, that doesn’t change the fact that  _ our _ sparkling, the one we agreed to raise  _ together _ , is out there somewhere, and we gotta find her. Ironhide’s right, doin’ what we’re doing ain’t gonna get us anywhere.”

“Are you proposing a temporary truce?”

“Yeah, Star, that’s exactly what I want. After this is all over you get yer wish. No more attachments,” he put out his hand as if to make a deal. 

Starscream seemed to hesitate. More so than Wheeljack anticipated. 

“Fine,” he eventually spit out, shaking the hand presented to him. “We can discuss the details of her traveling between us later, when she gets home.”

“We can all talk about it together.” 

Starscream managed a smile. “I’m sure she’ll have a great deal to say on the matter.”

Ironhide nudged Windblade. “An’ you said it wouldn’t work,” he smirked. 

“I’m actually surprised,” she mumbled back. “Maybe they’re just tired.”

Ironhide shook his head. “They’re way past tired,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the pair. “Way past,” he waited another few seconds before intervening. “Alright, now that that’s settled, why don’t we get to searching.” 

The air in the room seemed to suddenly weigh on them. “‘Hide,” Wheeljack started. “We’ve looked everywhere, where the hell--” he was interrupted by the beep of an incoming transmission at Starscream’s desk. With some confusion Starscream made his way around and activated the holo-screen. A dark, faceless, figure popped up on the screen. A second later he seemed to step up, showing only a small part of his face. It was enough to tell everyone watching that this mech was in fear. “Primus I hope this goes through,” he grumbled before getting to the message. “Lord Starscream, if you’re getting this I know where your daughter is. It’ll cut out in a few seconds but meet me at the edge of the Decepticon Ghetto, north side--” he almost seemed as though he wanted to say more, but the feed cut out before he could, most likely eaten by fire walls within the spire. Starscream jolted at the sudden halt. “Bring it back!” he demanded, slamming his fist into the desk so hard it nearly bend in half. 

Wheeljack was quick to intervene, taking his former partner’s wrist and drawing him away from the desk. “Ain’t gonna work if you break it,” he said calmly, trying to keep his voice level as he tracked the signal. “Can’t get a lock on it,” he released the wrist. “I’ll keep trying, but I think I lost it.”

Starscream stiffened with rage, this time aiming his fist at the wall. “I’m going to kill them,” he growled. “I’ll tear their Primus damn heads off!” he roared, grabbing a good chunk of the wall and tearing it out. Wheeljack put a calming hand on his arm. “Starscream, calm down, we’ve got no idea what’s going on.”

“We know  _ someone _ has Red Giant,” Starscream spat, throwing the chunk of metal to the floor. “I’m going to the ghetto,”

“Star, don’t act rash.” Wheeljack urged. “Take a moment to think.”

“I have thought, and what I think is that we have a lead, and it’s at the edge of the Decepticon ghetto, north side.”

“Yeah, and not a time, or place, or name, or motivation.”

“Maybe if  _ someone _ \--” Starscream stopped himself. “Just...come with me. Ironhide and Windblade can hide in the background. We have enough of a face to go by to find him.”

Everyone else exchanged glances. 

“What?” Starscream snapped.  

Nobody answered for a second. “Uh, nothin’” Wheeljack eventually spit out. “Lets just get goin’” He rushed past the seeker, everyone following behind him. Starscream stared as they all made their way out. That was strange. But nothing to concentrate on now. 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t touch me!” Red Giant roared for the hundredth time, swiping at her captor from the corner she found herself trapped in. The much larger figure made another grab for her, emitting a frustrating growl. “I told you to behave!” he demanded, going to grab Red Giant’s wing. The sparkling fought her captor tooth and nail, but the much larger bot eventually got the better of her. He grabbed onto Red Giant’s wing and dragged her from the corner. “Get off of me!” the little girl screeched. “Let go!” she tried to yell as loud and as high as she could. For that she received a harsh squeeze at the wing. “Quite!” her captor roared back, throwing her back on the couch. “You are going to sit there like a good sparkling,” he said testily, then turning on the vid-screen. 

“Eat Scrap!” Red Giant snapped back. 

“What have I told you about language?” the captor warned. “I’ll let you off this time because I know you’re upset, but next time you will be promptly punished,” he sat down beside the sparkling and began flipping through channels. “Now, what would you like to watch?”

Red Giant tried to keep on a tough demeanor, but it was betrayed by her shaking. Three days she’d been stuck in this house. The bot who snatched her was a larger build, possibly a tank, but he almost looked too small for that. Red Giant had been  locked in a room for the first day. 

Red Giant was being held up in a regular apartment. It was clean, well kept, there were a couple bedrooms and a vid-screen, but no windows in her room. At night the doors were kept locked, and Red was kept away from anything even resembling a tool. There weren’t even any small random objects Red could use as makeshift tools to escape. On the first night she picked the lock, but was promptly caught and shoved back in. Whoever captured her knocked her out. When she woke up the locks had been changed so her door could only be opened from the outside. Every night Red spent the evening yelling and screaming, no matter how much it hurt her. The captor, who insisted she call him Sire, gave a prompt pinch and smack or squeeze to the wings upon bad behavior. 

That didn’t stop Red from continuing her protests. Most of her whales were paired with intense sobs. All she wanted to do was go home. It didn’t matter that her Creators fought, it didn’t matter any more that her Sire got a little too overcharged and her Carrier didn’t want to fly, she wanted them back. They would be separated, she would be safe, there would be no fighting, no more yelling, no more malice and hate, just everyone trying to recover and everyone pretending for her. Putting on smiles and letting her be a sparkling. 

The last thing Red Giant wanted was to be here, with someone who insisted she call him Sire, and another bot who tried to calm him. The Sire insisted Red call that one Carrier. The other bot didn’t seem comfortable with that, but the Sire was too insistent and the Carrier was too skittish. The Carrier tried his best to keep the Sire from being too violent, but his own fear outweighed his efforts. 

Red, despite her distress, continued to resist. “I don’t want to watch anything,” she spat. “I want to go home!”

“You are home!” the Sire roared. “Why do you keep fighting me?” he asked, much calmer now. “Is there something wrong? If there’s something wrong you can tell us. Carrier and I won’t be mad.” 

“He is  _ not  _ my Carrier! And you’re not my Sire!” 

Red received a prompt pinch to the wings, she yelped at the pain. 

“What have I told you about misbehaving?”

Red set her glare. “I’m not misbehaving, I’m telling the  _ truth _ . Like my Creators taught me to do. My  _ real _ creators, not you.” 

The Sire took in a deep vent. “Now, I can tell you’re upset about something so I won’t get mad, but when your Carrier gets home we will certainly be having a discussion about this.”

Red Giant was fuming. The little spitfire didn’t care how much it hurt her, she would insist until the ends of this world that these captors of hers were not her creators. The Sire could pinch punch and pull all he wanted, he wasn’t about to break this little Giant. 

Red would fight, even if it killed her. 

 

* * *

 

Two hours they waited. They wandered, they hung back, they monitored and kept watch. The video cut out before the sender could get a timeout so it was all just a waiting game. For all they knew it’d be a week until this mech of mystery could make it to their location. Wherever that was exactly. Edge of the Decepticon ghetto, north side, was not a singular location.

After four hours the group was beginning to run out of steam. 

After six Ironhide considered calling it a day. 

The sun was beginning to fall and the Decepticon ghetto was not a place anyone wanted to be at night. 

“No,” Starscream insisted. “We stay until he comes. And if you won’t then I will.”

Ironhide sighed. “We can’t leave you here alone and you know that.”

“And why not? I am perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“I ain’t about to leave you alone at the edge of a community that hates you.”

Wheeljack stepped up. “I’ll stay with ‘em. Just keep a few guys on guard in the area. We’ll be fine,” he proposed. 

Ironhide turned his attention to Wheeljack, a skeptical look set on his face. “I don’t know,” he said warily. “You sure you two can handle whatever comes at ya?”

“I don’t know, you got the former leader of the seekers and a weapons specialist, you tell me.”

Ironhide waded his head in consideration. “Alright,” he reluctantly agreed. “But keep ‘yer comms on.”

“Wouldn’t think otherwise, ‘hide,” Wheeljack assured. 

Ironhide hesitated a few seconds before taking his leave. The last thing he wanted was for those two to start fighting and miss their opportunity at possibly getting a location on Red. The officer hoped Wheeljack would be enough to keep Starscream in check. 

As soon as Ironhide was far enough away Starscream looked to his partner. “You don’t have to stay with me,” he said. “Ironhide is gone, you can leave now.”

He brushed past his former partner as he began walking again, probably to take another turn about the area. Wheeljack followed, staying just at his elbow. “I don’t want to leave,” he said, trying to choose his words carefully. It was obvious to him that Starscream, at the moment, felt like a caged animal. Wings hiked up, pressed against his back, ready to strike at the wrong words or an unsolicited touch. They’d managed a truce, it didn’t mean either had dropped anything. 

Wheeljack, though, assumed that he was somewhat more level headed than his former partner, and so made more of an effort to keep his tone level and non-threatening. There were signs he could easily pick out that told him when Starscream was getting angry or fluster or frustrated, all of which could lead to an outburst. So Wheeljack tread carefully. 

Starscream scoffed. “Why not? It’s not as though this is  _ your _ sparkling,” 

“Even if she wasn’t my sparkling, which she is, I’d still do everything I could to help out a youngling who just wants to be with her Carrier.”

Starscream ‘tft’ rolling his eyes. 

Wheeljack hesitated before saying what else was on his mind. “I apologized for that,” he said, his voice weaker than he thought it would be. “Profusely, might I add.”

“Apologize to her,” Starscream snapped. “You’re the one who hurt her with that. You’re her Sire, that’s all she’s ever known you as, she looks up to you and loves you,” Starscream glanced over his shoulder. “And you can’t even love her back.”

“I do love her!” Wheeljack quickly jumped up to defend himself. “An’ you should never question that.”

Starscream paused for a moment. Wheeljack stopped with him, keeping the distance between them. For a moment he waited for Starscream to say something, but nothing ever came. After a few seconds they just kept walking. 

“Do you mean again?” Starscream inquired a minute after they started again. 

Wheeljack’s brow furrowed with confusion. “What?”

“Do you mean again? Because you’ve already made me question it once, it’s too late for me to ‘never’ question your love for her. You spend every night at a bar or getting overcharged on the couch, you told me _ to my face _ that she wasn’t yours, as if you didn’t have to take  _ any _ responsibility for her crying herself to sleep at night,” Starscream suddenly stopped and turned to face his former partner. “You were drunk, you didn’t mean it, that’s what you keep telling me, but yet you still feel so much  _ shame _ and  _ regret _ because it’s true. It’s true, isn’t it? No matter how much you try to deny it, you don’t think if her as your sparkling, you think of her as a  _ thing _ that you reluctantly agreed to take care of so that she didn’t grow up and be like _ me _ ,” he turned and began to walk again. “I’ve  _ been _ drunk, and I _ am _ a liar, don’t think you can pull the wall over my eyes. And stop trying to pull it over your own.” 

To that Wheeljack had to stop. 

Starscream kept walking. 

 

* * *

 

“Ri--  **_grrrrr_ ** , Ricochet! What have I told you about fighting me! It is bedtime you little beast!”

“My name is  _ not _ Ricochet!” Red Giant screamed, wiggling from her captors grip once again. As soon as she was out he grabbed her harshly by the wing. “My name is  _ Red Giant _ ,” she spit out through gritted dentia. “That’s the name my Creators  _ gave _ to me, and you are not going to take it away from me!” for that she received a harsh squeeze to her already dented and bruised wings. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately young lady, but you will stop speaking such nonsense this instant! Now get in your room!” with a quick movement the Sire threw the sparkling into the room, throwing her against the wall so he’d have enough time to close the door before she could get up and try to get out again. 

Red Giant hit her head on the wall. It cut out her vision for a moment before she was able to regain herself. By then the door had long been closed and Red found herself stuck in that horrid room once again. 

It appeared to be a good time to start screaming. 

So she did. 

As thick tears flooded her face the little girl screamed and screamed and screamed, so loud she hoped the neighbors could hear. Despite her lack of strength she slammed her fists on the door and kicked at the walls, making as much of a ruckus as she could. The first night she was there she spoke, yelling at them, telling them her Creators would come for her as well as Ironhide and the delegates, anyone they could spare. Now, though, she just screamed. It took much less energy than trying to form words, but by the time the Sire came in for the first time to punish her Red was almost completely out of energy. 

She didn’t sleep. It was unsure whether she could even if she tried. Probably not. 

An hour into her screaming Red heard exactly what she wanted to. Heavy ped-steps were heading for her door. For a moment she stopped to listen, before getting ready to start screaming again. But the steps paused. Red, confused, put an ear to the door to see if she could hear what was going on. 

There were two voices, one slightly smaller than the other, she recognized it as The Carrier. 

“Why don’t you leave her alone tonight, darling, let her blow off some steam.” he insisted. 

“My sweet, she will never learn if she does not get reprimanded for her actions.”

“That’s true, dear, but what good has punishing done so far? Please, come back to bed, we can talk to her together in the morning...as a family,” the last part was spit with much less confidence, as if the words could make someone gag. 

After a moment the Sire sighed. “Fine,” he agreed. “We will talk to her in the morning.”

“Why don’t you deactivate your audio receptors for the night?” The Carrier suggested. “So that you can’t hear her.” 

“I suppose I could--” 

Red Giant couldn’t hear anything after that, they’d gotten too far away. Seeing that her plan didn’t work she opened her mouth to scream…

Then collapsed on the floor. 

 

* * *

 

Search, Drink, Sleep

Search, Drink, Sleep

That was it, that’s what’d become of Wheeljack’s life the last four days. Up until Windblade’s little intervention Wheeljack hadn’t done anything but those three things. To him there was nothing else worth doing. Sleep barely made it on the list. 

There wasn’t anything to be proud of there. Wheeljack felt like scrap both physically and as a person. It was his actions that lead Red to run away. His words that got Starscream so mad at him, started another screaming match. Every second he continued living he regretted going back to that house, even if it meant he’d gotten to see his little girl one last time before Starscream tried to take her away indefinitely. 

And Wheeljack wouldn't blame him. After what he’d said. 

Wing a heavy head Wheeljack followed behind his seeker-- 

No. Not his seeker any more. 

Followed behind Starscream. They hadn’t spoken again. Wheeljack just mosied, lost in his own thoughts, drowning in his own guilt. Why? Why had he been so stupid? So selfish? 

After Sol died it felt as though everything ounce of love in Wheeljack’s spark had been pulled clean out of him. He tried so hard to love Red Giant, see her as his little sparkling like she had been for the duration of her life. Wheeljack wanted to be interested in her inventions and listen to her stores and watch her fly around because she loved flying, she loved it, and Wheeljack wanted to let her have it. 

But he couldn’t. 

Seeing her...knowing what they’d lost. It was as though all of his Sire protocols had just abandoned him, died with the newspark, deactivated. They were gone. Wheeljack no longer  _ felt _ like a Sire, and so had stopped acting like one. Despite that, though, he knew what he was, and so kept trying to act on it. It hurt. Seeing his little one so down, seeing that he was the one disappointing her. For the first week Wheeljack tried to help his partner. Starscream would just lay in bed, flinch away or lash out at any attempt to touch him. Eventually Wheeljack got tired of it, so much trying with no reward. Once he got his reward, though not the one was was necessarily looking for, he gave up. Not because he’d gotten what he wanted, but because he saw no use in trying any more. Starscream was a stubborn mech, if he wanted to be miserable he could be, who was Wheeljack to stop him? He’d had his own feelings to deal with. 

But Red Giant…

Wheeljack was her Sire, he knew that, he tried to act like it, but he didn’t, he just couldn’t feel it. It was as though he brain needed a jump start, or at least a good whack to get it back in order. He should have been there for her, paid more attention, not given into his gross urges. All in all Wheeljack wished he’d been a better Sire. And when they got her back, he would be. Nothing was going to stop him from doing that. Not all the sorrow in the world. 

Wheeljack, lost in his thoughts, didn’t notice that Starscream had stopped in front of him, and ended up walking right into a wing. “What’s--” but he was promptly shushed. 

They waited a few seconds, listening. 

“Lord Starscream,” the voice was small, but they both heard it. 

They looked around. After a moment someone peeked their head just barely out of the alleyway a few paces ahead. “Please,” it begged. “I’m the one who contacted you,” the figure, just barely showing them half his face, gestured for them to come closer. 

“Are you alone?” Starscream asked, taking a hesitant step forward. 

“Yes, yes,” the stranger insisted quickly. “Please, I don’t have much time.”

“Step out from there.” 

The figure seemed to pause, hesitating. After a deep vent, though, they emerged from the dark, keeping close to the building they’d been hiding behind. 

The bot was a flight frame, red, with gold accents and a gray face. The helm was pointed, almost like a three pronged crown, bent slightly backwards. Something about the bot looked familiar, though neither Starscream nor Wheeljack could pinpoint why. 

“Please,” he begged again. “Come closer, I don’t want to speak louder than this, I can’t have anyone hearing.”

Starscream, without any more hesitation, stepped closer, just enough to be out of arm’s length.

“You know where our daughter is,” he said quickly, wanting to get right to the point. 

“Yes. She’s being held up in an apartment not too far away from here. You have to save her,” he handed them a small data note. “That’s the address, she’ll be locked in a small room when you get there.”

Starscream snatched the datanote from the nameless mech.  “How do you know all this?” he questioned, narrowing his eyes. 

The bot seemed hesitant to answer. “I…” he sighed, easing his worried frame. “Because I helped bring her there,” he admitted, the shame and regret practically dripping from his words. Both creators went rigid, surprised and angered by the sudden confession. . 

“Please!” he begged, putting his hands up. “Please try-- try to understand,” but there was no understanding. The bot was grabbed promptly by the throat and held against the wall by a very ticked off Carrier. 

Wheeljack grabbed his partner’s arm. “Starscream!” he pleaded. “Let him speak!”

“Why should I?” the seeker snapped. “He stole our sparkling from us--!”

“Please,” the informant begged. “It was her Sire! Her Sire!” he was suddenly dropped. 

Starscream took a step back, a look of terrified confusion setting itself on his features. Wheeljack stepped up. “What do you mean?” he asked, hauling the bot to his feet. “What’re you talking about.  _ Who are you _ ?” 

After taking a moment to recover the red bot managed to answer. “My name is Armis,” with all the strength he could muster he stood up straight. “And I’m Red Giant’s Carrier.”

 

* * *

 

It was times like these Red Giant wished she had claws like her Carrier. They would be so useful right now. It was also times like these when she wished she had a mind like her Sire’s. He probably would have been able to take the berth and turn it into something useful. Heck, he’d probably be able to create an entire gun. 

Red hung her head. For an hour she’d been sitting in front of the door, waiting for The Sire to retrieve her for morning energon. All of her screaming damaged her vocalizer, and her healing protocols had yet to activate themselves. Probably because she didn’t have enough energy. Her wings weren’t healing themselves at all, and she feared any more damage would be irreversible.It already felt irreversible. 

The pinches and dents still hurt. They ached when Red tried to move her wings, she couldn’t even lift them up. They forever sagged across her back.  Red winced at the pain but tried not to let it really get to her. The last thing she wanted to do was show weakness in front of her captor. In front of him she wouldn’t cry, she would only scream and fight, fight until her little body gave in and she couldn’t fight any more. That time was coming soon, she could feel it. Fatigue plagued her body, and while she received a fair amount of energon everyday it wasn’t enough to keep her fighting spirit fueled for long. 

Red Giant felt herself dozing off as she sat in front of the door, waiting. She fought to keep herself upright and awake. Eventually, though, the lack of energy got the better of her and she collapsed once again, drowning in the comfort of the darkness.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Starscream said quietly for the third time. 

“Four years ago I had Red Giant with my Conjux. We-- we were living on the streets, we were poor, there was no place in our life for a sparkling so...we gave her to you.”

“Then why did you take her back?!” he snapped. 

“I didn’t! I didn’t...her Sire, he…” Armis trailed off. “We...we recently lost a sparkling,” he said, his voice just barely a whisper.

Starscream’s stiff demeanor eased significantly and he began to listen more intently. 

“I was sparked again, it was wonderful. We both have jobs and an apartment, and-- Life was good...then I lost him and-- I don’t know what happened, it hit my conjux hard and when he found Red Giant just wandering something...something in him snapped. To him she’s our sparkling again, like nothing ever happened.” 

Wheeljack stepped forward slightly, his demeanor significantly calmer than before. “Why did you help him?” he asked softly, just trying to understand, not trying to pass judgement. 

“I--I don’t know. Ever since the loss he’s become so much more violent, so much meaner...I couldn’t question him. I wanted to take her away, bring her back to you, but he won’t let her out of his sight.” 

Starscream scowled. “We’re going to get her back,” he determined. “I feel very little need to get the police involved.”

“Please,” Armis pleased. “I don’t want anything to happen to him but-- my conjux is not well, if you could arrest him, put him in a facility--”

“He will face charges, but his sentence won’t be in a prison,” Starscream assured, putting a hand up. Again he softened. “If you could take us there, please, we would greatly appreciate it.”

As angry and vengeful as Starscream wanted to be, he couldn’t find it in himself to take it out on this Carrier. Not now, certainly not after everything he told them. 

“I don’t know if leading you there is a good idea. I need to get back, otherwise he’ll be mad. Just please,” he pleaded. “Don’t be too harsh.”

Wheeljack nodded. “One officer,” he promised. “And us. We won’t make a scene.”

“There are no weapons in the house, but he’s strong and may put up a fight.” Armis took a quickly look around. “I have to go,” he whispered. “I suppose I’ll see you soon,” he said before slipping back into the dark. 

Starscream looked down at the note with the address on it. “Comm Ironhide,” he instructed, never taking his eyes off the slip. “Tell him to just bring himself.”

Wheeljack was on his comm in a second. 

“We’re going in alone first,” Starscream said, beginning to walk towards their new location. Wheeljack scurried to catch up. “Starscream, I know how you get, and I’m telling you this is a bad idea.”

“I know how I get too, and don’t worry,” he subspaced the data note. “I just want to talk to them.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Red Giant awoke there was a cube in her room. The implication sent a spark stopping chill through her system. 

There were no windows in her room. Just a berth. Maybe her screaming had done the opposite of what she wanted. Maybe the Sire was going to keep her locked up in here forever until she learned to “behave.” 

That terrified her. Red Giant was sure she’d go mad if she had to be trapped in that room for the rest of her young existence. Her vents suddenly became faster, her eyes widened and she was still, fear rocking her systems. A sob lurched up her throat. With the last bit of remaining strength she let out a wail. Not a scream, but a sob, one of utter sorrow. With all her strength she crawled to the wall and began banging with her tiny fists. “Let me out,” she cried. “Please, please, let me out. I’ll be good, please!” 

The door suddenly opened. “Oh, Ricochet!” the Sire called in distress. “My little darling, what’s wrong?” he asked, kneeling down and inspecting the little sparkling. 

“Please, please don’t lock me in here forever,” she begged. 

The Sire’s eyes widened. “What?” he lifted her from the floor and hugged her close. “No no, I would never even consider it. You-- you were still asleep, you looked so calm and content, I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Red Giant didn’t hear any of it. A soft hand fell on her wings, so much softer than it had ever been. It was almost comforting, but didn’t reach. 

“Please,” Red begged. “Please get off of me, please just let me go, I want to go outside.”

“Well, if you want to go outside we can do that. You just have to promise not to run away again.”

Red Giant looked up at him. “I promise,” she said, in the most innocent voice she could muster. 

“Alright darling, then we’ll go outside a little later. For now I’d like you to just rest in here, alright?” he released the sparkling and went to stand, but Red grabbed him by the arm. “No,” she insisted. “I’d...like to rest in the living room. We can--” what could she say? “We can watch something on the vid-screen together.”

The Sire seemed to consider it for a moment. “Okay,” he agreed, then reaching down to pick her up. “We can do that if you’d like,” he cradled the sparkling in one arm and carried her to the living area. Red Giant didn’t feel comfortable being treated in such a way, being held, but she decided it was not the right time to fight. 

The Sire rested her gently on the couch and turned on the vid-screen. “What would you like to watch?” he asked, sitting down beside her and handing her the cube he’d left in her room. 

“Uhm,” Red Giant’s voice was small, smaller than she intended. “Something...educational. If that’s okay.”

The Sire smiled. “Oh it’s just fine,” he assured, flipping through the channels until he found something suitable enough. 

Armis emerged from the bedroom, pretending as though he’d just awoken from a good rest. “Good morning darling,” he greeted, giving his conjux a kiss on the head as he passed. 

“Red-- eh, uh, I mean...Ricochet, how are you today?”

Red lifted a brow at the Carrier. It was odd to see him so interactive. Armis, Red believed was his name, though she couldn’t be sure. For the most part they called each other ‘darling’ and ‘my sweet.’

Armis came to sit beside her conjux. “Heave, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”

“What is it my sweet?”

“I...have a few people who may stop by today. I don’t want you to be surprised when they arrive.”

“People?” the bot, who was apparently called Heave, inquired. “Oh, Armis, you know I don’t like guests about when the house is a mess. And Ricochet hasn’t been feeling well lately, I don’t think it’s a good time.”

“Well, darling, Ricochet was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Really? What about her?”

“I’ve been thinking and--” he was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Heave stiffened. “Put Ricochet in her room,” he requested. 

“Heave, darling, please--”

“ _ Now _ , Armis!”

Armis was quick to his feet. Carefully he collected little Red. “I am so sorry,” he whispered. “I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.”

“Please,” Red whispered back. “Let me go.”

“Don’t worry, little one, you will be going home very soon.”

Heave made his way over to the door as Armis transported their sparkling. Imagine his surprise when he found the ruler of Cybertron and his mate on the other side. 

“Lord Starscream,” he stuttered. “This-- this is quite the surprise!” 

“I’m sure it is,” Starscream greeted. “May we come in?”

“No,” Heave answered a bit too quickly. “I mean...of-- of course,” he moved aside to let the two in, keeping his head down. Wheeljack studied him as they passed. He looked to be just about the size of Starscream, with slightly more girth. Wheeljack couldn’t quite tell what he turned into, but he looked like a working vehicle. 

“What- uh, what brings you here, Lord Starscream.”

Starscream studied the bot for a moment before speaking. “I’ve been told some... _ interesting _ news. A little birdy tells me that you’re aware of the whereabouts of my missing sparkling.”

Heave shot a glare to his conjux, still standing by Red Giant’s door. “Oh, did you?”

Armis stepped forward. “Heave-” he tried, but was promptly cut off. “You brought them here!” he roared. In one quick move Heave shoved past his guests and went to stand before the doorway. “No, no you’re not going to take her away from me!”

“Heave,” Starscream started, much calmer than Wheeljack was expecting. “I don’t want to use force on you, but I will if I have to. You’re a Sire who is missing your sparkling.”

“No!” Heave roared. “I have my sparkling! She’s in her room, she’s resting, and no one is going to take her away from me, not again.”

“Ricochet, that was the name you were going to give him wasn’t it? The one you just lost?”

Heave was shaking, but managed to get enough wits about him to nod his head. 

Starscream put a hand to his chest. “We were going to name ours Sol.” a sullen smile spread across his face. “We chose the name together. Just like you two did, didn’t you?”

Heave shot a quick glance to his conjux. “Yes that’s right,” he said. “A couple weeks ago, we lost it,” a stream of tears flooded his face. “There were only two months left until transfer, he was a healthy little spark, we were so happy, we were going to start our family.”

“Why did you take Red Giant, Heave?”

“She’s...she’s our sparkling, Armis transferred her, she comes from our sparks!”

“Taking Red won’t bring your sparkling back. You’ve merely done to someone else what Primus did to you. Do you want that?”

Heave eased slightly. Just slightly. “No,” he managed to spit out. 

Starscream took a careful step forward. “When this is over I’ll make sure that you and your conjux get the help you need,” he assured calmly, slowly beginning to step forward. “And when you’re both well enough hopefully you two can try again, and start your family. But right now, you need to give me Red Giant back. You’re scaring her. Is that what you want for her?”

Heave eased even more. “No,” he managed. “I-I never wanted that. I--” he seemed confused. “I...I want my sparkling back,” he pleaded. 

“I know,” Starscream said gently. “I do too,” 

Heave’s knees began to shake until he could no longer support himself. With thick tears he fell to the floor, a series of apologies slipping from his lips. Armis was at his side in an instant. 

Wheeljack sent the signal to Ironhide. The large red bot entered silently. He had cuffs for both Heave and Armis, but Starscream stopped him before he could put any on Armis. Ironhide took Heave away. 

“Where is Red Giant, Armis?” Wheeljack inquired quickly. Without a word Armis opened to the door to her room. 

Starscream was in in an instant. 

Red Giant didn’t know what hit her. All she heard was her name before she was practically tackled and rolled across the floor in her Carrier’s arms. Starscream held her so tightly, missing the damage to her wings and keeping her tucked under his chin until she started to squirm. “C-carrier!?” she stuttered, looking up at him. 

“Oh my little Giant, my little giant, little giant,” Starscream murmured between the assault of kisses he was delivering to her face. “Don’t ever do anything like that ever again, Primus, you could have died! You could have been hurt-!” he suddenly noticed the damage to her wings and quickly let do. “More hurt,”he reiterated, taking her hands. 

Wheeljack kneeled down beside them. Red Giant leaped into his lap, wrapping him in a tight hug. Wheeljack stood, taking her in a tight hold and keeping her on his shoulder. “We should go,” he proposed quietly. Starscream nodded in silent agreement. 

They passed Armis on the way out. He was talking to another officer, telling them everything he knew. Starscream stopped, allowing his partner and sparkling to go on ahead. Starscream dismissed the officer to speak with Armis alone. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I am sorry for your loss. I know how difficult it can be, losing a sparkling,” Starscream was taken by surprise when the bot suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug. The seeker stiffened, unsure of what to do. “Thank you,” Armis cried. “For taking such good care of her. She couldn’t have ended up with anyone better.”

Starscream eased, placing a hand on the Carrier’s back. “It is my pleasure,” then he squeezed. “Thank you for giving me that chance.”

After they separated Armis accompanied the officers to the station where his conjux was processed. Starscream met with Wheeljack outside the building. 

“She’s still a little shaken,” Wheeljack said, resting a light hand on the back of his sparklings head. “We need to take her to a doctor,” Starscream gently took the sparkling from her Sire. “I’ll fly her there,” he said, then taking off before Wheeljack could protest. Wheeljack followed in his alt-mode, but struggled to keep up. 

They met in Flatline’s med-bay. Red Giant was already laying on a medical berth having her wings checked out. “She should be fine,” Flatline determined almost immediately. “She’ll just have to wear a few straighteners for a little bit, but they should heal just fine.”

Wheeljack glanced at Starscream, surprised he wasn’t more angry than he looked. 

“Thank you doctor.”

“Carrier,” Red Giant looked over her shoulder. “Are...are you and Sire going to stay separated?”

“Yes my little Giant.”

Red Giant gave a drowsy smile. “Good,” Then she fell unconscious. 

“I’ll attach the straighteners,” Flatline whispered. “The you can take her home.”

The procedure was fairly quick and soon Wheeljack and Starscream found themselves leaving the medical bay with an exhausted sparkling in arms. Wheeljack carried her out. In that second he swore he would never let her go again. Never let it get that bad, no matter what he had to do. 

Red Giant was his sparkling and he loved her, and no amount of Sire programming or lack thereof could change that.  

“She can stay with you tonight,” Starscream said out of the blue. 

Wheeljack was surprised by this. “I thought you wanted to take her away from me. Indefinitely.” 

“How will you ever learn to love her again if you never get to spend time with her? You two need each other, I’m not going to take that away.”

Wheeljack looked down at their sleeping sparkling. So scared, yet so peaceful. Quietly he thanked the seeker. 

Gently he rubbed the back of his sparklings head. 

He couldn’t imagine a world without her in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've broken your hearts enough. 
> 
> I think it's time I mend them.

Starscream and Wheeljack spent fifty years apart, only seeing and interacting with each other so much over the course of it. Red Giant didn’t mind one bit going between houses. They ended up keeping the house, Wheeljack deciding it would be easier to just live there instead of trying to find a new apartment when Starscream was going to be living in his own. Starscream didn’t protest. 

Over the course of the fifty years both found their path towards healing. They managed to regain some level of friendship, and, on very rare occasions, shared a berth in interface. 

It wasn’t until some  _ unforeseen _ circumstances that they took a crack at living together again. 

 

* * *

 

Starscream smiled, leaning down into the crip. Carefully he drew his hands around the tiny new body and lifted it out of it’s warm resting space. Starscream rested the sparkling against his plating before it began to whine at the sudden loss of warmth. Starscream nuzzled the newborn, just taken form a couple of days before. The little thing hadn’t even grown in it’s colors, and his eyes had yet to activate. The doctor wasn’t sure if they ever would, considering the circumstances of it’s development. 

With a little bounce Starscream, smile still on his face, wandered back to the berth where his partner was just beginning to rise. Wheeljack sat on the edge of the berth. When Starscream was close enough Wheeljack took him by the hips, rubbing little circles into the plating with his thumbs. 

“He’s beautiful,” he commented, eyeing the tiny sparkling snuggled into it’s Carrier’s shoulder. 

“Of course he is,” Starscream smirked. “He did come from me after all.”

The sparkling began to stir and gurgle, coming out fully from his slumber. 

“I think someone’s hungry,” Wheeljack said quietly, then planting a kiss on his partner’s hip. “You should be resting. You just released the little guy less than two days ago.”

Starscream waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, I’m fine,” he assured. “Never felt better,” he removed a small hose from a latch on his chest and attached it to the sparkling. “This is much simpler than trying to bottle feed,” he complemented once Wayside was settled. With a small sigh he came around the bed and laid down, allowing the sparkling to rest on his chest as it refueled. 

Wheeljack laid back down beside them, snuggling up to his partner and resting a light hand atop his baby’s head. “Think his eyes’ll get to workin’?”

“I don’t know,” Starscream answered absently. “We should probably take him back to flatline tomorrow. They should have activated by now.’

A long ‘oooo’ interrupted them. “Are we having a cuddle party?” asked Red Giant as she stepped into the room. “Dibs on the middle!” she called, crawling in and nudging herself between her creators. “Move over Sire, big sibling take priority,” she said, practically shoving her Sire aside. Wheeljack couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

Red Giant had been so happy about the sparkling, Happy and terrified. The femme was still quite young, and had grown to the equivalent of an earth ‘teenager’ it seemed. That was the best thing Wheeljack had to compare her to, at which Starscream just rolled his eyes. He was never fond of comparing Cybertronians to earthlings, despite how many traditions they seemed to have picked up from the organics. 

Red Giant leaned over and gave her baby brother a quick peck on the head. 

It had been a long journey for this little one. From conception to transfer. The sparkling was...unexpected, to say the least. Both creators found themselves worrying profusely on if it would survive or not. Endless spark treatments and religious like check ups managed to keep the new-spark alive until transfer. It was a painful transfer, but so utterly worth it when Starscream got to hold the new tiny form in his arms for the first time. It was still so soft and warm, so new, and so perfect. Despite the exhaustion and lingering pain Starscream wanted nothing more than to hold that little thing and never let go. 

His spark, his cold dead spark, had created _ life _ . There was nothing more amazing than that. 

The two were practically inseparable. Starscream was reluctant to let Wayside sleep in his crib, but Wheeljack managed to convince him it was for the best. Any other time, though, the new-spark was being held by it’s Carrier. Working, napping, refueling. If parted too long Wayside began to whine. In the two days since he’d been born he’d only been separated from Starscream once, and in that time Red Giant’s audio receptors were subject to some of the most distressed wailing she’d ever experienced.  Wheeljack came home, which helped a little, but Starscream couldn’t be pulled away from his meeting for another hour, so they just had to endure. 

Since then, though, the two had yet to be separated, and Red Giant, along with her Sire, assumed only a planet wide emergency would be able to tear them apart. 

Starscream hummed, gently rubbing his sparkling’s back. 

Wheeljack nudged their big sparkling. “Alright, Red, time to vacate.”

“Aww,” she whined. “Why?”

“Because your Sire’s ‘bout to do some naughty stuff to your Carrier.”

Red Giant made a disgusted face. “Eeeww,” she drawled, flying from the bed. “I did _ not  _ need to know that.” 

Wheeljack just laughed as she vacated the room. Starscream just rolled his eyes as Wheeljack half climbed over him. The Carrier put a finger in the Sire’s face. “I am still feeding a sparkling,” he said, wearing a hard glare. “Take your needs somewhere else.”

Wheeljack smirked under his mask before retracting it. “Who said anything about  _ my  _ needs?” 

The grounder began his descent downwards, leaving little kisses all over his lover’s body until he was nearly at his destination. Starscream tapped him on the head when he tried to part his thighs. “Not while he’s still refueling,” he said sternly. 

“Aw, come on,” Wheeljack hummed against his hip. “You could use a little stress relief.”

“And you could use a little self control.”

Wheeljack gave a quick kiss right above his partner’s modesty panel. “Alright,” he agreed reluctantly, laying his head on the abdomen. “I can wait.” 

Starscream rolled his eyes. “You realize it’ll probably be a while until I put him down.”

“I assumed as much. Can still wait.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“You haven’t let me do anything to you in two months, let me give you this.”

Starscream shoved his head aside slightly. “I don’t want it.”

Wheeljack groaned. “Alright,” he agreed reluctantly. “I’ll be here then. Resting.”

Starscream smirked. “You should be dealing with the big sparkling you traumatized earlier.”

“She’s a big bot, she can handle it. Ain’t nothin’ new to her, she’s walked in on us, what? Three times?”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t make it right,” 

Wheeljack vented an over dramatic sigh. “Alright, grumpy, I’ll go find her,” he lazily heaved himself from the berth and shuffled out of the room. 

Red Giant was by the energon dispenser drinking a cube and reading a data pad. Wheeljack came to sit across from her after getting a cube for himself. 

Red lifted a brow. “Done already? I didn’t even hear anything.”

“That’s probably because nothin’ happened.”

Red tried to stifle a smirk but failed. “Too busy ogling over the new born?” 

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “Dunno, just wasn’t in the right mood.”

“Well, that’ll happen after just transferring.”

For that she received another shrug. 

They sat in silence for a while drinking their energon. Every once in a while Red would glance up at her Sire. Wheeljack noticed this but didn’t comment until what must’ve been the hundredth time she did it. 

“Alright kid, what is it?”

Red lowered her data pad, seemingly hesitant to speak. It took her a moment to find her words. “I was just wondering…” she started warily, trailing off to find the best way to put this. “How long-- you and Carrier...planned on staying together.”

Wheeljack was slightly taken aback by the question. “Uh,” he managed, tapping his fingers on the table and averting his eyes. “We.. _.were _ planning on staying together for a while...why?”

Red Giant quickly regained herself. Picking up her cube and her datapad and shrugging at the response. “Just- wondering,” she said, clearly not ‘just wondering.’

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes. “You sure about that?”

After a moment Red’s facade fell. “Alright,” she started frankly, turning her full attention to her Sire. “I’m not sure this is a good idea,” she admitted. “I mean, you two parted all well and fine but--” she seemed to lose her words. “I-- I don’t think  _ either _ of you are fully recovered and...maybe moving back in together isn’t the best thing...for this family…” she trailed off, knowing her Sire probably wouldn’t see eye to eye on the subject. 

Wheeljack, though, seemed to be considering it. “I can certainly understand where you’re coming from,” he mumbled. 

“And you two’ve been acting so weird lately. You’re all-- lovey dovey, and he’s so...I don’t even know, it’s like he’s not even here any more. Like his entire life is taken up by Wayside.”

“That’s probably ‘cause his entire life  _ is _ Wayside. Which is exactly why we decided to do this. I knew your Carrier couldn’t stand to give the little tyke up to me like he did you.”

“Yeah, but are we sure that’s not a _ bad _ thing?”

Wheeljack was silent for a moment. 

“He’s just scared Red,” he managed quietly. “An’ frankly, I am too.”

Red eased slightly. Wheeljack continued. “Starscream has very.. _.intense _ Carrier coding. Leads ‘im to do some strange stuff, act a little odd sometimes. When you were a sparkling, practically fresh from transfer, you had some problems with your wings. You cried constantly, you were in so much pain. I could swear Star was close to offlining Flatline when he was tryin‘a help you,” he paused, as if falling back in his thoughts. “When we lost Sol,” he started sullenly. “It...well, you know, it hit us hard. Now that we got another sparkling he’s terrified. This type’a thing is normal for a new Carrier and his sparkling, it’ll pass.”

“Are you sure?”

“Almost Sure. Sure as I can make myself...Hopeful, more like.”

Red Giant still looked wary. With a small sigh Wheeljack reached across the table and rested a hand on top of hers. “I can talk to him if you want,” he proposed. “Maybe get ‘im out of his own head.”

Red did he best to smile. “Thanks Sire,” she said quietly. “I’m just worried. For you both.”

“Yeah kid...I am too.”

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack didn’t get the chance to talk to his partner in that instant, as he’d found Starscream and Wayside fast asleep in the berth and Wheeljack couldn’t find it in himself to disturb them until it was time to refuel.  Even then, though, as Red was throwing glances around the table, Wheeljack was too busy ogling over the sparkling in his partner’s lap to mention anything. 

Red just sighed. It was like they were possessed. 

“Hey,” she called drawing her creator's attention. “I have an idea,” she started, putting on her best smile. “Why don’t you two go out tonight?” she proposed, leaning forward slightly. “You know, get some alone time in.”

The Creators glanced at each other before addressing Red Giant. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Starscream replied first, then turning his attention back to Wayside. “It hasn’t been that long since transfer and I’m sure you remember what happened last time we left you two alone.”

Red slumped, letting out a small exasperated sigh. “Alright, that didn’t work,” she grumbled to herself. 

Wheeljack looked with concern at his older sparkling. “Red don’t worry,” he assured quietly. “We’ll talk tonight.”

Red Giant huffed, letting her head fall with dissatisfaction into her upturned palm. 

* * *

 

Wheeljack was nervous. Why did he feel nervous? It wasn’t like this was hard. Maybe he was afraid the seeker would tear his vocalizer out. Though, he hadn’t exactly been violent since the transfer, just sort of out of it. Maybe a little grumpy. But that wasn’t anything new. 

“Starscream,” his mouth moved before his processor could think. 

The Carrier, who had been humming to the sparkling falling asleep on his shoulder, paused and turned his attention to his partner. “Yes?”

Wheeljack shifted uncomfortably. This was the last thing he wanted to do. Attachment was a normal part of the sparkling and Carrier relationship, but it wasn’t the attachment that was the problem. It was Starscream’s inability to concentrate on or do  _ anything else _ . 

Wheeljack didn’t want to start out so blunt. “What would you think of us doin’ what Red proposed?”

Starscream lifted a brow, absently playing with his sparkling’s hands. “Why? If we wanted to interface we could, it’s not like Wayside can comprehend it.”

“No, it’s not- I know that. I just think it might be good if you, ya know, took a break.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “It’s only been two days.”

“An’ you haven’t been yourself these past two days,” Wheeljack stood. “Remember that night-”

“ _ No _ . I keep telling you I  _ don’t remember _ , stop bringing it up.”

“Star, you’ve barely looked at either me or Red since the transfer. Haven’t even _ looked _ at us.”

“Well so what?” he replied absently, all of his concentration on the sparkling. “It’s not bad to be attached.”

“No,” Wheeljack let out, approaching his partner. “Not one bit,” he got in close, trapping the sparkling between them. “You’re just not all there. You spend hours in here just holdin’ an’ starin’ at him. You won’t even let me hold him.”

Starscream seemed to be considering something, concentration still dead set on Wayside. Wheeljack slipped a finger under his chin and gently lifted Starscream’s gaze away from the sparkling. “You sure you don’t need a break?” he asked gently. “I could take him off your hands for a day.”

Starscream pulled out of his partner’s grip. “No, I’m fine,” he said, a bit more stern this time. “I don’t need a break, I just need to be with Wayside.”

“Yeah? Well I need to be with Wayside too, an’ I’ve hardly got a minute with him yet.”

Starscream didn’t reply. 

Wheeljack let out a small sigh. “Let's say tomorrow I get to spend the day with him and you get some work done.”

Starscream made a face, drawing the corner of his lip in. “I don't know,” he said warily. 

“Come on Star. It’ll only be for a couple hours, and right after he’ll be back in your arms safe and sound.”

Starscream’s face twisted with consideration. “Alright,” he reluctantly agreed. “But only for a couple of hours,” his face fell slightly. “I don’t-- It feels  _ wrong _ being away from him.” 

“I know,” Wheeljack said softly, placing a hand on the top of his baby’s head. “And I don’t want to make you feel that way, but I need my time, and you need your rest, ya know?”

Starscream merely nodded, gently flicking a bit of dust from Wayside’s cheek. “I should get him to bed,” he said quietly. “Otherwise he’ll get fussy.” though he said it he didn’t move. After another moment Wheeljack put a hand on his arm. “Come on,” he urged carefully. 

Starscream seemed to want to move but stopped himself. It took him a second to force his pedes to walk. Soon he was to the crib, but still holding the sparkling. Wheeljack came up behind him and took a light hold of both his arms. “Come on Star,” he eased. “Gotta put him down.”

“I know,” Starscream nearly snapped. He gave the sparkling a kiss on the head before forcing himself to place Wayside in the crib. Even then, though, he didn’t leave the sparklings side. Eventually Wheeljack sighed and took him by the wrist, gently tugging him in the direction of their berth. “Come on,” he urged. “You need to sleep too.” 

Starscream followed, though slowly. Despite that, though, he was the first in the berth when they arrived.  He tugged Wheeljack down with him, pulling the grounder on top of him. With a small smile he delivered a kiss to his partner’s nose. After the slight shock subsided Wheeljack retracted his mask and returned the affection. “It’s weird when you get all affectionate,” he commented. “Has your libido returned yet?”

“Oh Wheeljack,” Starscream cooed, putting a hand on his partner’s cheek. “I barely had any in the first place, you know that.”

“Shame,” Wheeljack drawled, leaning in and dotting his partner’s jawline with kisses. “Considering how sexy you are,” he purred, making his way to the seeker’s neck. Starscream hummed at the attention. “You and your human terms,” he mumbled. “Don’t think--” he gasped when a hand made contact with his wing. Starscream gave his partner a playful smack on the arm. “No,” he said, though was smiling. “We’re not making another sparkling tonight.”

“Aw come on,” Wheeljack smirked. “It’s been two day, I think it’s ‘bout time we got on this,” he joked. 

Starscream smiled. Gently he drew his partner down for a soft kiss. “I’m tired,” he said quietly, “We’re going to recharge.”

Wheeljack gave a little sigh. “Alright,” he agreed, scooting down a little and making himself comfortable on top of the seeker. “We’ll sleep,” he mumbled, snuggling into his partner’s chest. Starscream put a hand on the back of his head and drifted off, smile still set on his face. 

 

* * *

 

It was pitch black when Wheeljack woke up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust.the first thing he noticed was the distinct lack of seeker beneath him. After feeling around for a moment he sat up and surveyed the room, looking for any trace of his partner. Piercing red optics broke through the darkness. Wheeljack silent climbed from the berth. 

“Star?” he said carefully, approaching his partner. 

Starscream sat halfway on his knees beside the crib. One of the walls was down so he could reach in, and was gently rubbing the cheek of his sparkling. 

Wheeljack realized what was happening. It wasn't the first time. “Star, how long have you been awake?” He asked calmly, trying to keep his voice level. 

Starscream didn't answer. Carefully Wheeljack stepped forward. “Come back to bed,” he proposed calmly. “You need to rest.” 

“Just...one more moment,” 

It almost sounded like a beg. 

Wheeljack knew well enough that trying to pull the seeker away would be a bad idea. “He’ll still be there when you wake up.” he assured. “Our little guy ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Starscream was silent for a moment. 

“Just-- one more minute,” he practically whispered, resting his hand lightly on the sparklings head. His eyes never wavered, keeping a seeker’s watch on the little one. Wheeljack wanted to get closer, but he knew it probably wasn’t for the best. “Star, you’re lookin’ at him. It’s alright, There he is, slumberin’ right in front’a you.”

Another dip of silence. 

“This isn’t a dream,” Starscream could barely make it to a whisper. 

“That’s right, this ain’t a dream,” Wheeljack took a knee beside his partner, but was careful not to touch him. “That little guy, that beautiful little sparkling, he’s real. Alive and venting, just the way you delivered him.”

“...We made him,” it almost sounded like a question, laced with a level of amazement. 

“Yeah, we did.”

“Just like Sol.”

Wheeljack stiffened. “That’s right,” he said, trying to retain a level tone. “Just like little Sol.”

Starscream took one of his sparkling’s hands for a moment before moving it back to his face. “What do you think he would have looked like?” he asked, voice so soft, yet so piercing in the dark. “Do you think he would have looked like this?”

“I dunno, Star,” Wheeljack answered almost immediately. “But I know I shouldn’t think about it. An’ neither should you.”

“I want to hold him...but I know if I pick him up now I’ll never put him down.”

“Star,” Wheeljack was on the verge of begging. “Please, come back to bed,” Wheeljack inched closer. He took a risk and placed a light hand on his partner’s arm. The touch seemed to jolt Starscream from his trance. The seeker’s gaze turned quickly, eyes wide, as if he’s just dropped back into reality. After a second Starscream threw himself at Wheeljack, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner. At first Wheeljack was surprised, before he eased and he wrapped his arms around the seeker. He managed to help Starscream to his feet and shuffle them back to the berth. Starscream had a death grip on Wheeljack as they laid back down and got settled in. Wheeljack laid on his back, allowing the seeker to cling to him. 

Starscream’s gaze remained on the crib as he fell back into recharge. 

Wheeljack rested a hand on his back, praying his seeker would get better. 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack awoke again to an empty berth. The light coming through the window told him it was morning this time. He found himself alone in the berth, and in the room. Starscream was gone, and with him Wayside. 

Grogley Wheeljack climbed from the berth and made his way into the front of the house. Red Giant didn’t seem to be up yet, but Starscream was. Wheeljack found him filling two cubes at the dispenser. Wayside balanced against his shoulder.  

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, though it seemed he already knew the answer. Wheeljack took a seat at the counter. “Sorta,” he answered honestly. “What about you?”

“I slept well enough.”

Starscream presented his partner with a cube before taking the seat across from him. Wheeljack put his hands around it but didn’t drink. 

“We’re not going to talk about it are we?” he eventually inquired. 

“No,” Starscream answered immediately. “Not yet,” he winced, turning his attention to the sparkling. “Ow ow ow,” he muttered, carefully taking his sparkling’s tiny hand and carefully pulling it away from his plating. 

Wheeljack’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“Your sparkling has claws,” Starscream clarified, wincing as Wayside dug the little needles into his plating once again. “And he likes to use them.” 

Wheeljack’s expression softened. “Aww,” he drawled. 

“Not as -  _ ow _ \- cute when it’s you he’s-” he gave a sharp invent. “Digging into.” 

Wheeljack came around the island and inspected the situation. The sparkling almost seemed stressed, and in response continued to dig his claws into his carrier. “Aww,” Wheeljack let out softly, gently taking the sparkling my the palm. “Come on baby,” he urged, carefully prying the tiny fingers from Starscream’s armour. “You’re alright,” he assured, letting the sparkling cling to his finger as he carefully drew the little thing away from it’s Carrier. “Can I take him?”

Starscream merely nodded, letting the little guy go. Wheeljack cradled the little thing in the crook of his arm, probably the least likely place he could get ahold of anyone with his claws. Wheeljack noticed that the sparkling’s eyes were still dark. “Still can’t see,” he pointed out. “May be why he’s uncomfortable. Just tryin’ a’ find us.”

Starscream stood close, reluctant to be too far. “We should take him to Flatline today.”

“We can do that. After my two hours are up.’

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Right. I nearly forgot about that,” he forced himself to step away. It took just about everything he had in him. Even then he was reluctant to go any further. “I’ll-  be at the Spire. I will be back in exactly two hours.”

“You’re leaving now?”

“If I don’t I never will,” he rushed out, unable to delay the separation for any longer. 

Wheeljack turned his attention back to the sparkling. “Looks like it’s just you an’ me little guy.” 

“Excuse me,” Red started, sounding insulted. “What am I, a box a’ Scrap?” she asked, taking a seat at the counter. She took her Sire’s cube and emptied it, seeing that it had yet to be touched and Wheeljack was standing right beside the dispenser. “Where’s Carrier?”

“Managed to convince him to take a couple hours away. Today is my day with the little guy.”

“Are you going to be ogling over him all day like Carrier does?”

“Maybe,” Wheeljack answered honestly, tickling the little guys belly. “I’m not sure I realized how cute he was until now.”

“Yeah, kinda hard when you never get to interact with him.”

“Yeah, kinda...what are you up to today?”

“I was going to head to the lab. Which looks like the best option. Gives you some alone time with little Wayside.”

“Uh-huh,” Wheeljack was barely paying attention, most of his concentration landing on the sparkling. “Well, good luck with your project. I’m gonna see what I can do with Wayside.”

“He’s a new-forge, they don’t do much.”

“I’m sure I’ll find something.”

“You mean you’re going to coddle him all day,” Wayside corrected, slipping from her stool and heading for the door. “I’m sure you two will have a wonderful time,” she waved a hand as she exited. “See you in a couple hours.”

“Man, everyone’s in such a hurry to leave today,” Wheeljack joked. 

“I don’t want to step in on your alone time with your new sparkling,” Red smiled, then fully taking her leave. 

Wheeljack continued to play around with the sparkling hands until he realized it'd been a whole hour and he hadn't moved, nor had he had any energon. “I get it now,” he mumbled to himself, grabbing himself a cube and taking a seat on the couch. There wasn't much on the vid-screen so he read a data-pad. 

Wayside rested contently in his arms for a majority of the time, only stirring from his slumber every once in a while. There were a few points when he felt around his Sire’s plating and dug his little claws in to find purchase. Wheeljack winced but had to endure for a bit. Prying the tiny hands from his plating was a delicate process. Doing it too quick or too rough could tear and damage the new creatures hands. Wheeljack had learned from Starscream that tearing a tallon off was  _ not  _ an enjoyable experience. 

So Wheeljack was careful. “Come on baby,” he eased, carefully pull the sticky fingers out of his plating. “gotta let go’a Sire. I'm here, no worries. I ain't goin’ nowhere.” 

Wayside made a little noise, scrunching his face up with dissatisfaction. Wheeljack kept holding the tiny hand in an attempt to ease his sorrows. After a little while of just holding the little guy Wheeljack made his way to the berth room and laid him on the bed. He laid little Wayside on his back while Wheeljack laid on his front and inspected the little guy. He hadn't gotten a good look at him yet. 

Wayside was a grounder with little winglets like his Sire. At first Wheeljack thought he was another flight frame, but Starscream assured they were nothing more than decoration and would not grow into actual wings. The little guy looked as though he was coming in red and black. Bit of an odd combination, considering neither Carrier nor Sire had much black on them besides their helms. Wayside’s helm matched his Carrier’s in shape, but the vents on the side of his head were replaced with a much smaller version of his Sire’s head lights. It was unclear what color the little guy's eyes would be, considering they'd yet to light up. 

Wayside squirmed, blindly reaching his hands up and making a grab at the air. Wheeljack leaned down so he could touch his face. Wayside gurgled, patting his Sire around the face with his lack of motor control. “Hey little guy,” Wheeljack started gently, retracting his face mask. “See? I'm here,” he gave the baby a big kiss on his tiny cheek. “Oh you are perfect. Did you know that? Did you know you're perfect?” Wheeljack nuzzled the sparkling, burying his head against the little thing. 

It was strange, the feelings he was having. They were stronger now than when they had Red Giant. That probably had to do with the fact that Wayside came directly from his spark. Wheeljack felt the overwhelming need to  _ hold  _ and  _ protect  _ Wayside, and would probably have a hard time returning him to Starscream when the Carrier got home. 

At least now he could empathise. 

“Well, aren't you adorable,” a rough voice broke Wheeljack from his trance. He glanced over his shoulder and found Starscream standing in the doorway, arms crossed, genuine smile spread across his face. Wheeljack glanced back down at their creation. “Can't help it,” he replied absently. 

Starscream almost chuckled, making his way over to the berth. He laid down beside his partner as Wheeljack rolled over, trapping the sparkling between them. “Back so soon?” Wheeljack asked, most of his concentration still on the sparkling wiggling between them. 

“It's been two hours. Time feels different when you're so entranced,” Starscream answered, his gaze also centered on the bitlit. 

“Get anything done?” Wheeljack asked, already assuming the answers. 

“No. At least not anything notable. I signed a document or two.” 

“Well, better than nothin’ I guess.” 

They laid there for a while letting the sparkling play with their hands. The little guy had quite a grip for such a small body. When he took hold of his Creator's hands and dug his little claws in he wasn't about to let go anytime soon. 

“I can live with this,” Starscream said softly, drawing Wheeljack attention. “I wasn't sure how well it would work out but...I think we’ll be okay.” 

Wheeljack stared at his partner. There were no thought in his mind. Just a feeling. 

A weird, foreign, strange feeling, he never imagined would even cross his spark. 

“I love you,” he blurted out. 

Starscream's face fell into a shocked confusion. That...was unexpected. A moment later he smirked, attention falling back in the sparkling. “Don't be ridiculous,” he muttered. “You're just in a Sire’s trance.” 

“No,” Wheeljack replied quickly, putting a hand on his partner. “I mean...maybe. But-- you gave us  _ him.  _ An’ maybe I don’t love you the way you loved me but--” he paused, losing his words. “There's just,” his gaze fell back to Wayside. “Something there,” he muttered. 

Starscream huffed a soft vent, taking his hand out if Wheeljack’s.“You should watch what you say, Wheeljack. This phase can't last forever. Someday he’ll grow up and we’ll go our separate ways.” 

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder, gaze still set on the sparkling. “I know,” he smiled, delivering a soft kiss to the sparkling’s head. “But we’ve got plenty of time before that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the end. At least the end of their story, the part that I will tell. Many and great thanks to my fabulous beta Snozzlefrog, and many thanks to you all for reading and following, seeing this through to the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sure I'll see you again.


End file.
